Sly Cooper: Przymierze braterstwa
by General TigerDragon
Summary: Sly Cooper i Alex Winchester! Dwaj bracia z dwóch wielkich złodziejskich rodów związanych zawartym przed wiekami wielkim przymierzem braterstwa. Historia wielkiej tajemnicy przeszłości pradawnego ludu, sile braterstwa, poświęcenia oraz honoru. Choć jeden chce zabić drugiego za zdradę. Przeczytajcie, zrozumcie i oceńcie sami!
1. Chapter 1

**SLY COOPER: PRZYMIERZE BRATERSTWA**

Rozdział 1: Moja historia i plan operacji

 **Marzenie senne -**

Czyste niebieskie niebo przecinało echo dziecięcego śmiechu.

„No dalej, Alex, złap mnie!" Wołał rozbawiony mały ośmioletni chłopiec będący antropomorficznym szaro – czarnym szopem praczem. Ubrany był niebieską koszulke z krótkim rękawem, szare spodnie, tego samego koloru buty oraz niebieską czapeczke. Siedział przykucnięty na drzewie trzymając opartą o ramie laske ze złotym haczykiem, trochę większą od niego. Jego ogon poruszał się za nim energicznie. Poniżej stał dziewięcioletni ludzki chłopiec, trochę większy od niego, z krótkimi falistymi ciemnymi blond włosami i niebieskimi oczami na białej skórze. Ubrany w czarną koszulke z krótkim rękawem, niebieskie spodnie oraz czarne buty. On nie był tak rozbawiony, kiedy patrzył poważnym spojrzeniem na chłopca szopa, krzyżując ramiona.

„Wiesz, dobrze, Sly, że nie umiem się wspinać jak ty!" Woła na dole Alex.

„Ale na pewno znasz mnóstwo sposobów na poprawe tego, a ja zawsze cię złapie, braciszku!" Mały szop Sly stwierdził. Alex wyczuł w tych słowach sarkazm, ale wiedział, że ma rację. Uśmiechnął się biorąc rozbieg, po kilku sekundach wbiegł na pień wyciągając dłoń, mały szop zniżył złoty hak. Alex już prawie chwycił go, kiedy wszystko nagle obróciło się w czarny burzowy cień, a on spadł wewnątrz niego.

„Sly! Sly, bracie, gdzie jesteś?" Krzyczał Alex przerażony w obie strony. Po chwili zobaczył widmo dwóch postaci. Pierwszy jako cień padł na ziemie.

„Nie, wujku!" Zawołał Alex chcąc pomóc.

„Uuuuaaaah!" Wtedy drugie widmo człowieka bardzo podobnego do Alex, poleciało z rozdartą piersią z trzema ranami pełną krwi na ściane.

„Tato!" Wrzasnął Alex zrozpaczony pełen łez. Wtedy wokół niego zaczeły pełzać mnóstwo czarnych ośmionogich stworzeń .

„Nie, pająki, zabierzcie je, błagam!" Krzyczał pełen histerii Alex. Wtedy za nim ciemność przebił błyskawicą cień groźnej postaci. Alex odwrócił się przerażony.

„TY!" Krzyknął pełen strachu i wściekłości.

„Jesteś słaby ... bez swojego brata jesteś nikim ... ostatni z przeklętego rodu ... tylko nienawiść ci pozostała ... nigdy nie zakończysz mojego istnienia!" Rzekła ogromna postać przypominająca ptaka lodowatym tonem patrząca wielkim żółtymi oczami. Wtedy poruszył czarnymi skrzydłami pikując wprost na Alex otwierając paszcze pełną żółtego oślepiającego światła.

„ **Koniec koszmaru!"** -

„AAAAARRGGHHH!" Krzyknął budząc gwałtownie młody meżczyzna z długimi falistymi włosami do ramion i niebieskimi oczami zlany zimny potem. Powitany też kubłem pełnym wody, która spadła gwałtownie na jego twarz..

„ **CARMELITA!"** Wrzasnął na całe gardło siedząc pół nagi w samych bokserkach na łóżku, kiedy woda spływała po jego włosach oraz umieśnionym torsie. „Czy ty zawsze musisz mnie budzić w ten sposób!"

Krzyknął do pomarańczowej kobiety lis z brązowymi oczami owiniętą w szlafrok i upiętymi na wałki niebieskimi włosami. Trzymała w rękach małe wadro.

„Zazwyczaj to pomaga, kiedy akurat śnią ci się koszmary!" Stwierdziła spokojnie.

„To może lepiej tobie przydał się taki kubeł zimnej wody na ten twój temperament!" Mężczyzna syknął. Vixen pojawiła się przed jego twarzą cała wściekła za te uwagę. On raczej był lekko przerażony jej reakcją, odwrócił wzrok.

„Mogłaś to zrobić delikatnie!" Stwierdził siadając na brzegu łóżka. Vixen westchneła siadając obok niego.

„Znowu ten sam koszmar?" Spytała łagodnie. On kiwnął głową.

„Tak! Czy on kiedyś się skończy? Czy kiedykolwiek on zniknie z mojej głowy? Czy mam mu wybaczyć to, że mnie zostawił? Zdradził? Był mi bratem? Nie wiem, czy moja psychika to wytrzyma?" Jęknął bliski łez.

„Alex!" Kobieta lis objeła go czule ramieniem przytulając się do niego. „Pamiętaj, że oboje siedzimy w tym razem i pamiętaj, nie jesteś sam, jestem zawsze przy tobie!"

Mężczyzna o imieniu Alex odpowiedział tym samym.

„Dziękuje, Carmelita, ciesze się, że mam taką siostre jak ty!" Powiedział Alex czule. Carmelita zaczerwieniła się na komplement.

„Dobra, dosyć tych czułości, zjedzmy coś i do pracy, porucznik!" Powiedziała Carmelita przerywając przytulanie.

„Jak każesz, pani Inspector!" Odparł Alex będąc teraz poważny. Po jakimś czasie oboje siedzieli w samochodzie marki Ferrari Apperta koloru ciemnej purpury jadąc ulicami Paryża. Carmelita Fox miała na sobie granatowy top gorset z małym srebnym zamkiem błyskawicznym z przodu, tego samego koloru spodnie dopasowane do jej kobiecej sylwetki, jasnobrązową skórzaną kurtkę, żółte rękawiczki oraz długie czarne buty. Na szyi miała swoją odznake jako naszyjnik, a w lewym uchu złoty kolczyk. Jej niebieskie długie włosy teraz były zawiązane w warkocz na wysokości barków. Powiewały trochę na wietrze, kiedy prowadziła. Spojrzała kątem oka na siedzącego obok niej Alex, który siedział ze złączonymi palcami w fotelu pasażera ze swoim jak zwykle poważnym zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Jego strój nie był żadną nowością, taki jego mały styl. Wszystko było czarne u niego. Czarna koszula pod długą czarną skórzaną rozpiętą po środku kurtką poszarpaną u samego dołu, czarne spodnie z grubym brązowym pasem, czarne wojskowe buty taktyczne oraz czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Można go było wziąć za jakąś zimną i ponurą istote z innego świata.

„Alex, nie wiem, czemu cały czas nosisz ten strój, wyglądasz jakbyś był postacią z Matrix, ale jako ktoś negatywny!" Carmelita stwierdziła porównawczo.

„Taki mam styl, Caramelgirl!" Odparł pieszczotliwie z małym uśmiechem. Carmelita rumieni się.

„Wiesz, jak reaguję, kiedy mnie tak nazywasz!" Odpowiedziała.

„Ty to powiedziałaś!" Stwierdził. Po krótkiej jeździe zatrzymali się na parkingu policyjnym Interpol.

\- Komenda policji INTERPOL, korytarz, godzina 6:30 -

Oboje szli korytarzem mijani przez grupe goryli w zbrojach oddziałów sił specjalnych. Alex miał ręce w kieszeniach. Na moment jednak oddział stanął frontem do nich na baczność salutując.

„Spocznij!" Odparl Alex oddając salut idąc dalej za Carmelita. Alex i Carmelita kierowali się do swojego biura, kiedy on się zatrzymał tuż przy dużej roślinie doniczkowej.

„Winthorp, wyjdź!" Alex rozkazał. Zza doniczki wyszedł mały fioletowy antropomorficzny facet weasel ze spuszczoną głową i rękoma za plecami. Ubrany był w zielone spodnie szelki, gdzie z góry wystawała biała koszula oraz brązowe buty. Na głowie miał ostrzyżone krótkie brązowe włosy. Nieśmiał nawet podnieść wzroku na porucznika, który dobrze wiedział i znał go. Zerknął na sekunde na plecy Carmelita, która nie zwracała teraz na nic uwagi, kiedy szła pełna skupienia.

„Winthorp, co ja ci mówiłem?" Alex westchnął powracając na małą łasice. Winthorp uniósł wzrok.

„Wiem, mam sobie odpuścić, bo to nie moja liga, ale nie moge chociaż próbować!" Powiedział trochę nerwowo Winthorp.

„Winthorp, mam znowu do tego wracać!" Alex pocierał skroń. „Mówiłem ci, że ona jest za bardzo skupiona na swojej pracy, a jedyne, co ona chce to dopaść w końcu Sly Cooper! Więc nie ma czasu na jakieś romanse oraz to, że związki między personalne są zabronione!"

„Ale czy nie ..." Winthorp zaczął, ale Alex spojrzał na małą weasel odblaskiem.

„Masz sobie darować albo przysięgam, że wyśle cię do szpitala na intesywną terapie, czy ty rozumiesz?" Warknął pełen groźby. Winthorp Weasel zbladł cały widząc taką groźną przemiane

„Y – tak, panie poruczniku!" Odpowiedział spanikowany.

„To dobrze, a teraz wracaj do pracy!" Powiedział Alex neutralnie prostując się krzyżują ramiona

Winthorp zrobił w tył zwrot idąc jak nakręcana zabawka. Alex patrzył za nim zażenowany.

„Weź się garść, Winthorp!" Alex woła za nim. Weasel powrócił do dawnego koloru budząc się z transu oddychając szybko. Alex odwrócił się kierując do drzwi gabinetu na końcu korytarza oznaczony logo policyjnym na którym była twarz kobiety lisa oraz napis pod nim w ramce „Carmelita Fox Inspector " i jeszcze był jeden „ Aleksander Winchester Porucznik". Alex zatrzynał się jednak na chwile widząc Carmelita rozmawiającym ze starszym niskim korpulentnym jegomościem, który był antropomorficznym borsukiem z białymi gęstymi brwiami oraz wąsami. Ubrany był w białą koszule, szare spodnie zapięte na czerwone szelki, gdzie po lewej stronie była jego odznaka policyjna, czerwony krawat ze złotą spinką na nim oraz czarne buty. Cały czas palił w ustach cygaro. Alex westchnął zmęczony, ale ruszył ponownie.

„Dzień dobry, komendancie Barkley!" Przywitał się obojętnym tonem przerywając rozmowe.

„Ah ... dzień dobry, Alex!" Odpowiedział komendant, kiedy go usłyszał.

„Widzę, że pomimo wieku, dalej pan trzyma fason!" Alex rzekł starając być miły. Komendant raczej nie wyglądał na osobe łasą na pochlebstwa.

„Daruj sobie te pochlebstwa, Winchester, wiesz dobrze, o co chodzi?" Barkley zawołał nie kryjąc irytacji.

„Ma pan namyśli to, że ciągle jak ja i Inspector Fox chcemy złapać Cooper, ja chce go własnoręcznie zatłuc!" Powiedział bez ogródek.

„Nie próbuj zgrywać niewiniątka, Winchester, nie obchodzą mnie twoje osobiste waśnie z Copper, masz go złapać żywego, a nie go zabić!" Barkley krzyczy mu prosto w twarza, choć był mniejszy od niego. „Jeszcze jedna taka akcja, a cię zdegraduje!"

Alex spojrzał na niego spod łba. Carmelita był podenerwowana reakcją przełożonego, choć była inspector, to była bardzo przywiązana do Alex oraz była protegowaną, kiedy Barkely był jeszcze szefem ich wydziału dochodzeniowego, Alex tak samo. Więc nie chciała wchodzić w żadną ze stron.

„Wie, pan dobrze, że to tyle nie sprawa osobista, ale tu chodzi o honor!" Alex powiedział brzmiąc poważnie. „Poza tym, trzeba dwóch rzeczy, aby dopaść kogoś takiego jak on – albo użyć dobrego podstępu albo Winchester, który dorównuje mu w umiejętnościach oraz stanowi jego pewne przeciwieństwo."

Alex wyjaśnił swój punkt widzenia. Barkley przetarł oczy.

„Jesteś strasznie uparty jak na człowieka, ale trudno się z tobą nie zgodzić!" Komentant Barkley przyznał zmęczony. „Ale obowiązują cię te same procedury oraz jesteś pod rozkazami Inspector Fox, więc żadnych wyskoków, bo pożałujesz!"

Grzmi komendant na koniec. Alex ścisnął pięść.

„Tak jest, komendancie ... ty stary, tłusty borsuk!" Odpowiedział Alex posłusznie odwracając się mrucząc do siebie.

„HUH!" Zawołał Barkley myśląc, że coś usłyszał.

„Alex!" Carmelita sykneła zirytowana, bo tylko ona to słyszała. Alex spokorniał pod jej wzrokiem.

„Co takiego?" Komendant Barkley spytał zbity z tropu.

„Nic ... poza jedną z sprawą, którą chciałem omówić w pana gabinecie!" Alex rzekł.

„No, dobrze, więc chodźmy!" Odpowiedział komendant unosząc brew idąc. Alex spojrzał w kierunku Carmelita, która patrzyła groźnie. On tylko uśmiechnął się niewinnie idąc za szefem.

\- INTERPOL, Gabinet Inspector Fox i porucznika Winchester, godzina 13:45 -

Carmelita siedziała przy biurku sprawdzając jakieś akta. Po chwili przeciągneła się ze zmęczenia. Akta leżace przed nią należały do pewnego szopa, za którym ona i Alex gonili po całym świecie. Choć z tą różnicą, że Alex bez przerwy chciał go zabić jak go tylko zobaczył lub był obiektem nie których jego żartów. Carmelita przyglądała się jego uśmiechniętej i pewnej siebie twarzy uśmiechając się lekko. Nie chciała tego nigdy przyznać, ale ten szop był nawet dość ... interesujący. Mogła to samo powiedzieć o Alex, ale ona i on kochali się jak brat i siostra, stanowił również dokładne przeciwieństwo Cooper i było trochę też cech wspólnych. Zauważyła też pewne zdjęcie w ramce przedstawiające ją i Alex jak kończyli akademie policyjną. Alex nie krył wtedy radości, jak trzymał Carmelita w ramionach do góry szczęśliwą jak on. Inspector Fox spadła mała łza z jej prawego oka. Właśnie dokładnie w tym momeńcie otworzyły się drzwi.

„Wróciłem!" Powiedział Alex zamykając drzwi. Vixen otarła szybko łze.

„Oh... ależ ta rozmowa się przeciągneła i jeszcze ta sytuacja nad nowym prototypem shock pistols. Tego gamonie o mało co, nie spalili procesora, mogło się to skończyć pożarem!" Alex wzdychał ze zmęczenia siadając na kanapie.

\- Alex Winchester -

„Eh... Naprawdę zaczynam powoli popadać w obłęd. Nie dość, że ten koszmar nawiedza mnie coraz częściej, to jednak ciągle jak jestem tak blisko niego, zaczynam się wahać. Czuje jednak, że tylko ranie samego siebie oraz tych, którzy są dla mnie najważniejsi, a czy ... dotyczy się to też innych, zwłaszcza jego. Przeżyłem tak wiele radości i tyle samo cierpienia, dwa razy straciłem bliskie mi osoby, które byli mi ojcami. Czy to wszystko ma jakiś sens? Sam nie wiem!

Jak to się wszystko zaczeło? Hm... Tak, to dobre pytanie! Skąd to się wszystko wzieło? Hehehe ... to ironia, ale ... to ma związke zarówno z tym gościem i mną, jak całą tą długą historią naszych dwóch długich rodów – Coopers and Winchesters. Jaki też dziwny zbieg okoliczności, że mój gatunek, który był na wymarciu, jaki sam sobie zgotował tworząc to, co było przyczyną naszej samozagłady i głównym motywem prześladowania wszystkich Coopers przez wieki. Tak, to mogło być bardzo dobrym materiałem na książke. Jak to jednak wszystko się zaczeło? Ta cała historia jest bardzo długa i stara jak cały świat, a jej głównymi bohaterami byli właśnie ludzie oraz szopy, jaka jest zakorzeniona we wszystkich Wichesters oraz tym, co stało się korzeniem naszej wspólnej historii sojuszu, który później stał się przymierzem braterstwa. Zaczne może jeszcze raz? Od początku?"

\- Ziemia, 5 000 lat p.n.e. nieznana lokalizacja -

Wiele wieków temu nasza rasa była u szczytu swego istnienia, dzięki wzajemnej współpracy i mądrości. Skąd wzieliśmy się na tym świecie, to pozostaje już tajemnicą. Nasz lud osiągnął wysoki poziom zarówno w technologii, medycynie, astronomii, nauce, filozofii, nawet magii, mogliśmy nawet zatrzeć granice między życiem, a śmiercią. Później odkryliśmy, że nie jesteśmy sami na tym świecie, ponieważ zamieszkiwały ją też istoty antropomorficzne, które były humanoidalnymi zwierzętami. Na początku ich tylko obserwowaliśmy, ale potem ujawniliśmy się chcąc przekazać nasze oświecenie i pomóc im w rozwoju.

Pięciu z naszych, którzy byli z nas najmądrzejsi zostali wysłannikami naszego ludu. Kiedy zjawili się wśród nich pokazując im gest pokoju i wzajemnego szacunku jaki od nich zaobserwowaliś, nastąpiła dziwna reakcja. Myśleli, że ich zaatakują i zabiją, ale zamiast tego oni podli na twarz przed nimi bijąc pokłony. Uważali ich za jakieś bóstwa, ale w sumie to ułatwiło wyznaczoną misję. Zostali ugoszczeni po królewsku, a po jakimś czasie zaczeli uczyć swoich nowych przyjaciół. Pokazali im jak uprawiać ziemie, nauczyli czytać i pisać, a nawet jak wytwarzać narzędzia do uprawy oraz jak ją używać do obrony, dali im nawet matemtyke oraz filozofie. Po paru wiekach nowi sprzymierzeńcy zaczeli zakładać pierwsze zjednoczone plemiona, a potem miasta – państwa. W każdym z nich były pomniki przedstawiające ich dobroczyńców, którzy dla nich stali się bogami. To było zaledwie początkiem naszego upadku. Zabawa w bogów spowodowała, że wielcy, oświeceni i szlachetni ludzie stali się przeciwieństwem tego, co reprezentowali. Stali się chciwi, aroganccy i zawistni. Uważali, że jako bogowie, co osiągneli wszystko, powinni rządzić istotami, którzy ich tak wielbią oraz wykorzystać sposób zatarcia granicy między życiem, a śmiercią, aby żyć wiecznie. Ta właśnie ostateczna decyzja przelała szale naszej zabawy w bogów oraz naszą zagładą. Wielka cywilizacja, która rozwineła się w zaledwie w kilka stuleci, w ciągu kilku chwil została pochłonięta przez piekielny ogień by zniknąc w lodowatej otchłani z której narodziło to, co było nazwane ... Starożytnym Przekleństwem."

Białe piękne budynki wspaniałego miasta stało otoczone potężnym czerwono – pomarańczowym ogniem zmnieniając się w kupe gruzu. Pośrod tych zgliszczy nad nimi górował ogromny czarny cień przypominający ptaka machając potężnymi skrzydłami, kiedy siedział na jednym ze zniszczonych budynków patrząc na wszystko żółtymi ślepiami.

„Cała nasza wiedza, nasze dokonania spowodowały, właśnie coś tak haniebnego, co nigdy nie powinno mieć miejsca. Pochłoneła niemal całą naszą populację, przetrwali tylko nieliczni. Jedyne, co pozostało to ucieczka i ukrycie się w cieniu. Nasz lud rozprzestrzenił się po całym świecie, stając wymarłą rasą, która przyjeła forme wygnańców żyjąca na banicji i ukrywająca całą swoją wiedzę. Pozostała tylko jedna linia, która planowała unicestwić to co, stworzyła i odzyskać honor. Ta linia należała do jednego z pięciu wysłanników, którzy mieli obawy, że taka zabawa w bogów źle się skończy. Nie mieli jednak dość siły, aby sami walczyć, a dawnych sojuszników nie chcieli prosić o pomoc, ponieważ przyrzekli, że ukryją swoje tajemnice. Wierzyli jednak, że jak coś zostało już wprawione w ruchu musi istnieć coś, co zatrzyma, a nawet zakończy to, co narodziło się z ich grzechów. Czas jednak mijał, dni zamieniły się tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, miesiące w lata, a lata w stulecia ... tysiąclecia. Razem mineło 3 tysiące lat. Od tego momentu właśnie rozpoczeła się wspólna historia Coopers and Winchesters."

\- Egipt, 3 000 lat p.n.e. -

„Jeden z moich przodków, nazywał się Ramzes Wichenster - Ra, był wielkim wezyrem i dowódcą straży pewnego faraona, który był skorumpowany oraz miał bogatych i chciwych szlachetnych przyjaciół. Pomimo tego jak go nie cierpiał, nie mógł mu otwarcie się przecistawić, bo to by oznaczało zdradę. Poza tym był ostanim osobnikiem, który został wyznaczony, aby strzec sekretów swojego ludu jako członek tajnej sekty, która utrzymywała swoje istnienie w tajemnicy, choć niektórzy z nich żyli normalnie wśród innych przedstawicieli różnych gatunków, a nawet zakładali z nimi rodziny, tajna sekta cały czas pracowała starając się znaleźć sposób na unicestwienie tego, co stworzyli łącząc to z normalnym życiem. Jednym z nich był właśnie Ramzes Winchster - Ra. Dla niego to, co musiał wymyślić oraz odzyskać honor swojego ludu było najtrudniejsze, bo również musiał to łączyć z wykonywaniem rozkazów swojego władcy ku uciesze jego przyjaciół. Podczas jednej z tych właśnie sytuacji w nocy jak patrolował teren ze względu na pewnego złodzieja, a tylko jego umiejętności były wystarczające do zatrzymania go. Natknął się na niego przypadkiem, kiedy zauważył dziwnie poruszający się cień, a tylko on zdołał go zauważyć. Wyciągając swój słynny miecz, którego rękojeść posiadała dwa ostrza zachowujące się jak kamerton po zderzeniu z celem sprawiał, że przeciwnik przechodził paraliż. Kiedy znienacka zaatakował zderzył się z dwoma małymi laskami ułożonymi na krzyż należącymi do antropomorficznego szopa. Tak właśnie mój przodek poznał Slytunkhamen Cooper I, przodka Sly. To spotkanie rozpoczeło się od walki na umiejętności."

THUM! Ramzes zadał cios z boku zderzając się z lewą laską Slytunkahmen.

THUM! Slytunkhamen zaatakował z góry swoją prawą laską zderzając z mieczem Ramzes ułożonem ostrzem na dół przed twarzą.

THUM! Obie bronie właścicieli zderzyły się ze soba, a oni siłowali się między sobą uśmiechając się szeroko do siebie.

„Obaj odkryli, że są sobie równi! Ramzes odkrył też, że chyba znalazł rozwiązanie, które mogło pomóc w walce z tym, co spowodowało ich upadek! Z czasem Ramzes wprowadził Slytunkhamen w powage sytuacji wraz z całą sektą i jeśli niepowstrzymają tego zagrożenia cały świat zapłaci za ich winy. Slytunkhamen rozumiał, że czuli się winni za to, co zrobili i chcieli odzyskać honor, ale odmówił. Powiedział, że tak kończy się zabawa w bogów, którymi dla nich byliśmy, jednak obiecał, że nie zdradzi naszego istnienia, a potem odszedł. Później przeklęta istota dała o sobie znać odkrywając istnienie tych, których przodkowie uciekli i chciał ich wykończyć. Ramzes stanął do samotnej walki, ale natychmiast przegrał i mógł zginąć, gdyby nie pojawił się Slytunkhamen i nie uratował go. Dopiero obaj z połączonymi siłami pokonali go i zmusili do ucieczki, wtedy Cień poprzysiągł straszliwą zemste im i ich potomką, nawet jakby to miało trwać wieczność. Slythunkhaman Cooper I i Ramzes Winchester – Ra zawarli wtedy sojusz, że oni oraz ich potomkowie będą walczyć z tym cieniem razem. Razem też przewodzili ogromnemu powstaniu, który pozbawił władzy skorumpowanego faraona, a oni po tym stali się dla siebie braćmi. Razem napisali też Thievius Raccoonus, ale to głównie Slytunkhamen Ramzes przypisał zaszczyt stworzenia go, ale sam dodał kilka zasad przeznaczonych tylko dla członków jego rodu, zmieniane później przez następne pokolenia obu rodów, tak właśnie powstało Przymierze Wzajemnego Braterstwa lub przymierze braci!

\- Czasy obecne, Interpol, Paryż, Francja, godzina 19:26 -

„Alex, obudź się!" Carmelita krzykneła mu przed twarza.

„Zzzz ... Zzz ... Uuuhh oohhh ... Co ... co się stało?" Zawołał Alex obudzony nagle.

„Spałeś przez całe popołudnie, a ja harowałam w pocie czoło, podczas gdy ty sobie smacznie spałeś!" Stwierdziła Inspector Fox z rękoma na biodrach. Alex spojrzał przez ono widząc, że słońce już zachodziło, a na zegarek na ręke była dokładnie ta godzina.

„Yaaawwwnnn ... przepraszam cię, ale tak rozmyślałem, że nie zauważyłem, kiedy zasnąłem." Alex ziewnął rozciągając się.

„Jak się teraz czujesz?" Spytała.

„O wiele lepiej, ta mała drzemka zrekompensowała moją koszmarną noc!" Odpowiedział Alex wstając. „UUUH!"

Sapnął zaskoczny, kiedy dostał w swoje ręce duży plik akt.

„To skoro jesteś już na nogach, to teraz ty popracujesz trochę!" Carmelita rzekła z małym uśmiechem.

„Planowałaś to, kiedy ja spałem! Hm ... Przewidywalne!" Alex stwierdził zarozumialczo.

„Znasz mnie lepiej niż ja sama, choć tego nie pokazujesz!" Powiedziała Carmelita.

„Gdybyś jeszcze coś zrobiła z tym swoim temperamentem, to byłbym wdzięczny!" Alex żartował drwiąco. To akurat nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo po chwili znalazł na ziemi, gdy Inspector Fox przyciskała go kolanem wykręcając ramię.

„Cofnij to, co powiedziałeś?" Rozkazała.

„Thiiii... Dobra, dobra, cofam to, ale nie wyrzywaj się na mnie zawsze, to w końcu Cooper najczęściej doprowadza cię do szału, a mnie jeszcze bardziej, kiedy żartuje lub używa sarkazmu, aby mnie wkurzyć." Alex woła krzywiąc się z bólu. Carmelita puściła go, Alex wstał masując swoje ramie patrząc swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem. Inspector Fox patrzyła na niego bez wyrazu. Lisie brązowe i niebieskie ludzkie oczy patrzyły w głąb siebie, kiedy oboje stali naprzeciw siebie. Carmelita roześmiała szeroko, a Alex uśmiechnął lekko.

„Z tobą to chyba tylko mogę tak wytrzymać, braciszku!" Rzekła rozbawiona.

„Tak, ja też, gdyby nie ty oraz Charles na pewno bym zwariował!" Odpowiedział Alex. Carmelita posmutniała spuszczając wzrok. Alex przytulił ją do piersi.

„Wiem, też mi go brakuje, był dla mnie drugim ojcem, ale oboje musimy żyć dalej, nawet jak przeszłość jest taka bolesna oraz utrata najbliższych, którzy robili to, co uważali za słuszne!" Alex rzekł pocieszająco głaszcząc Carmelita po włosach. Inspector Fox podciągneła nosem odsuwając się spoglądając na twarz Alex.

„Dziękuje, że mogę mieć takiego brata jak ty!" Powiedziała z nutą wdzięczności w głosie. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwile, kiedy nagle usta Carmelita spotkały się z jego ustami. Alex delektował się, tym przez kilka sekund, kiedy nagle oprzytomniał przerażony..

„Carmelita!" Alex zawołał odsuwając ją od siebie z rękoma na jej barkach. „Zapomnialaś, co było ostatnio i co czuliśmy?"

Carmelita też była w szoku tym, co zrobiła. Położyła dłoń na swoim top ściskając mocno tam, gdzie było serce. Czuła ogromny ból w piersi.

„Tak, ale dlaczego to zawsze tak musi boleć!" Wyznała skruszona. Alex przytulił ją.

„Wiem, że to trudne, ale oboje przecież wychowywaliśmy się jak brat i siostra, a to tylko popsuje to, co razem przeszliśmy i zranimy pamięć naszego ojca!" Wyznał pocieszająco.

„Alex!" Carmelita otworzyła lekko swoje brązowe oko mając małą łze.

„Poza tym, masz już obsesję na punkcie mojego brata!" Wypalił chytrze odsuwając się.

Carmelita zaczerwieniła się zaciskając zęby z wściekłości. Alex widział jej reakcję.

„Uh oh ... to będzie bolało, prawda?!" Spytał retorycznie uśmiechając dumnie jak do spotkania ze śmiercią.

-Paryż, Francja, INTERPOL, godzina 21:45 -

Carmelita leżała na kanapie uśmiechając się przez sen, jej kurtka leżała na górze. Alex siedział przy biurku przeglądając te same akta, które Inspector Fox studiowała przed nim.

„W sumie to zawsze umiem trafiać w sedno sprawy, ale czemu muszę za to obrywać?" żachnął Alex. Na jego lewym policzku była jałowa gaza, czoło miał zawiązane bandażem, a prawy nadgarstek obwiązany ciasno. Miał też jeszcze trochę plastrów oraz kilka siniaków na ciele.

„Ah ... ta Carmelita po prostu nie umie się przyznać do tego, co czuje, a kiedy podchodzić poważnie. Ten jej osąd, że wszystko jest białe albo czarne sprowadza się tylko od czasu, kiedy Charles ..." Alex zaczął jęczeć, coraz bardzie poirytowany, ale po wspomnieniu ojca Carmelita westchnął tylko. „Kogo ja oszukuję, przecież sam nie jestem lepszy. Dla mnie istnieje tylko ... szarość. Zwłaszcza z tymi tutaj!"

Rzekł oglądając pięć różnych zdjęć. Pierwszy przedstawiał antropomorfoczną żabe z metalowym cylindrem na głowie, białymi rękawiczkami oraz coś co zazwyczaj noszą lordowie do butów jako dekoracje. Nazywał się Sir Raleigh.

„Dla mnie wcale nie wygląda na kogoś z takim wyglądem."Skomentował.

Drugim był ogromny umięsniony buldog w czarnym bez rękawniku, czarnych spodniach z niebieskim pasem wokół miedniczy, czarnymi butami oraz opaskami na nadgarstkach z kolcami. Najbardziej charakterystyczne były jego grube czarne brwi i wielkie wąsika na pysku. Nazywał się Muggshot.

„Ten koleś już sam w sobie wykazuje, że miał ciężkie dzieciństwo, ale naprawdę z tymi wąsami wygląda dość głupio." Ocenił krytykancko.

Trzecim była gruba zielona samica aligatora ubrana w różowy podkoszulek, złote bransolety na obu rękach oraz czerwoną chustą na głowie skrywająca częściowo wystające z tyłu czarne dredy. Miała też ostre pomalowane czerwonym lakierem pazury, a w pępku usadowiony mały rubin. Stąd jej imię Mz. Ruby.

„Na serio jak ona porusza się z takim brzuchem, a sądząc po twarzy nie wykazuje ciepłych uczuć, chyba nigdy nie miała przyjaciół." Stwierdził.

Czwartym był duży biało – czarny miś panda. Miał na sobie grube czerwone szorty z narysowanymi płomieniami po bokach oraz niebieski pas. Intrygujące były te jego wielkie łapy, pewnie używa ich do swoich fajerwerków.

„Szkoda, że taki talent został zmarnowany do złych celów!" Przyznał Alex smutno. Kiedy jego uwagę przykuło piąte zdjęcie, które ścisnął mocno zgniatając je.

„Nawet po tych wszystkich latach, nie możesz dać nam spokoju! Kto niby w końcu cię stworzył, ty metalowy potworze bez serca ... Clockwerk!" Warknął na koniec Alex ukazując mimo wgnieceń ogromny czarny cień jakiegoś ptaka z żółtymi ślepiami.

„Czy w końcu nawet mnie dasz spokój? Czy moi przodkowie mogą wreszcie spać snem spokojnym i odzyskać honor, tak jak wszyscy Coopers i Winchesters?" Pytał się Alex zrozpaczony.

„Mam sporo zmartwnień zarówno z tobą, jak i z moim bratem, który mnie zdradził!" Westchnął Alex ze zmęczenia chowając wszystkie zdjęcia i zamykając teczke określoną inicjałami i zdjęciem Sly Cooper.

„Fiendish Five ... do czego oni powstali przez ciebie Clockwerk ... dlaczego ukradliście naszą bezcenną księge – Thievius Raccoonus?" Alex ronił niewielkie łzy. „A ty jak możesz się tak uśmiechać po tym jak mnie porzuciłeś?

\- Alex -

Dziesięć lat ... Dziesięć długich lat mineło od tej tragedii, w której straciłem ojca, mojego biologicznego ojca, a także ojca mojeg brata ... nawet chyba nie powinienem go tak nazywać. Ale obiecałem, że będe się nim opiekował, kiedy był młodszy. Zawsze będziemy razem i odzyskamy to, co nasze. Choć nie wiem ... czy to ma teraz jakiś jakikolwiek sens? Oh ... może jeśli zagłębie się bardziej to może znajde odpowiedź!

\- Dziesięć lat temu przed wydarzeniami.-

Nie wiem czemu, ale kiedy tak zagłębiam się w tych właśnie wspomniach ogarnia mnie przyjemne ciepło. Takie ciepło, które zawsze czułem, kiedy bawiłem się ze Sly na rodzinnej farmie jego rodziców. Choć byłem starszy od niego o rok, zawsze wiązała nas silna więź, której nic nie mogło wtedy rozdzielić. Cały nasz czas był poświęcony, głównie na zabawie i wzajemny śmiechu, to było wszystko, co mogliśmy mieć gdy nasi ojcowie znikali na długi czas by wykonać swoją pracę. Ojciec zawsze mnie przestrzegał, abym jako starsza osoba miał opiekować się Sly, który jest mi bratem, tak jak on jest bratem jego ojca. To były akurat właśnie początkowe momenty naszej wspólnej młodości. Zawsze jednak znajdowały się chwile, kiedy obaj spędzaliśmy czasy ze swoimi ojcami trenując w tym, co oni. Mój tata przekazał mi całą wiedze od sztuk walki przez sztuke przetrwania do alchemii czy technologii naszych przodków. Mój umysł rozwijał się znacznie szybciej niż u normalnych dzieci, dzięki czemu mogłem wszystko chłodno analizować i przewidywać kolejne ruchy moich przeciwników, znajdując każdy nawet najmniejszych ich słaby punkt. Bardziej jak mawiał mój ojciec mówią czyny, nie słowa, ale w słowach, które wypowiadasz zawsze staraj się tak dobierać, aby miały trafić w sedno. Wszystko jednak się zmieniło tego jednego ferelnego wieczoru, kiedy tego wieczoru z samego rana obaj mieliśmy odziedziczyć właśnie - Thievius Raccoonus.

\- Wieczór, 10 lat temu -

Sly spał sobie w łóżku, podczas gdy Alex czytał jakąś książke siedząc przy biurku przy zapalonym świetle. Sly nagle obudził się przecierając oczy.

„Braciszku, nie śpisz jeszcze?" Spytał mały szop.

„Jakoś nie mogłem zasnąć!" Odpowiedział Alex, choć jego głos brzmiał poważnie, było w nim troche ciepła. Mały Sly pojawił się obok krzesła, gdzie Alex uniósł wzrok znad książki.

„Jak myślisz, co wykorzystamy najpierw jak odziedziczymy księge?" Spytał Sly opierając się o bok krzesła, jego ogon poruszał niecierpliwie.

„Najpierw musimy dowiedzieć się z historii naszych przodków obu rodów jak oni opracowali swoje tajne techniki, aby okradać innych złodziei, którzy robią to wszystko dla zysku lub własnej przyjemności. A to nie jest honorowe, pamiętaj, Sly o tym, my jesteśmy tymi dobrzy, ale musimy robić, coś nawet przeciwko prawu, aby osiągnąć sprawiedliwość!" Alex wyjaśnił wracając do książki.

„Mówisz to tak poważnie, że nie jesteś śmieszny!" Odpowiedział mały Sly trochę zły. Alex odwrócił się do niego kładąc mu dłoń na głowie głaszcząc go.

„Dlatego to będzie dopiero zabawne, kiedy my damy tym złym gością porządne lanie, biorąc to, co im się nie należy." Alex rzekł uśmiechając się, Sly roześmiał się na to. Nagle jednak do pokoju wpadł cień pewnego mężczyzny. Chłopcy odwrócili się.

„Tata!" Rzekł Alex rozpoznając cień.

„Alex, weź Sly i chodź!" Nakazał głos ojca Alex. Alex rzucił ksiązke na stół chwytając Sly za ręke schodząc na dół.

„Chłopcy, tutaj!" Nakazał inny głos wskazując złotym hakiem laski na schowek.

„Tato, co się dzieje?" Spytał mały szop przerażony.

„Nie ma czasu na wyjasnienia, szybko!" Odpowiedział ojciec Sly.

„Bracie, pospiesz się, idą tutaj!" Zawołał ojciec Alex.

„Tato!" Alex zawołał, chcąc pomóc, ale pewna brązowo – czarna łapa na jego ramieniu zatrzymała go.

„Nie, Alex, musisz zostać ze Sly, chronić go i siebie nawzajem." Powiedział głos, kiedy Alex i Sly byli w szafie. „Weź to, aby się bronić!"

Dodał zostawiając mu swoją laskę, za nim zatrzasnął drzwi.

„Wujku!" Zawołał Alex.

„Tato!" Krzyknął Sly. Z drugiej strony dochodziły odglosy walki i huki eksplozji. Alex z trudem użył laski, aby otworzyć zamek. Kiedy je otworzył okazało się, że to był błąd. Obaj chłopcy widzieli pewne ramie padające na ziemie martwe.

„Tata!" Pisnął mały Sly przerażony, mając łzy w oczach. Chciał wyjść do niego, ale Alex go chwycił jednym ramieniem pod brzuch, a w drugim ściskał laskę.

„Nie, Sly, musimy tu zostać, nie martw się, mój tata na pewno ..." Alex starał się go pocieszyć, ale to, co zobaczył zmieniło jego obraz.

„Uuuuuuuaaaaaah!" Krzyknął nieznany kształt ludzkiego mężczyzny, mającego trzy rany szarpane wyglądające jak po pazurach, kiedy leciał na ściane, zanim w nią uderzył. Wtedy to, Alex nie wytrzymał.

„No ... Nooo!" Alex wrzasnął wyskakując z szafy, zostawiając Sly w niej, podbiegając do rannego ojca ściskając dalej laske.

„Tato ... wszystko w porządku ... odezwij się?" Błagał go Alex pełen rozpaczy. Ojciec Alex podniósł słaby wzrok ze swoich niebieskich oczu.

„Huff ... Alex ... uciekaj ... to ... nie jest wróg ... na twoje barki!" Powiedział starając się złapać oddech.

„Kto ... o kim ty mówisz ... kto ci zrobił te rany ... przysięgam na moich przodków oraz wszystkich Coopers i Winchesters, że ta osoba będzie smarzyć się w piekle za to, co zrobiła?" Wrzasnął Alex przysięgając. Wtedy za nim pokazał się potęzny cień.

„Piekło to za mało!" Rzekł lodowaty ton. Alex odwrócił się widząc go jak poruszał potężnymi skrzydłami.

„Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale ty i inni zapłacicie za wtargnięcie do naszego domu!" Krzyknął odważnie.

„Hahaha... odważny jesteś jak na takiego słabeusza!" Powiedział cień pełen drwin.

„Hyaaaaa!" Alex wrzasnął rzucając się na cień unosząc laske. On jednak złapał go w swoje szpony i brutalnie przygwoździł go do ziemi. Alex czuł jak zimne szpony wrzynają mu się w ciało roniąc łzy. Alex otworzył obolały wzrok spotykając się z wielkimi żółtymi świecący ślepiami, który wpatrywały się w niego. Alex nigdy nie czuł takiego paraliżującego zimna, kiedy patrzył w przerażające oczy.

„Jak powiedziałem ... jesteś słaby ... tak jak twój brat ... ostatnii z przeklętych rodów ... a ty ... zapamiętaj ... nigdy nie zgasicie mojego istnienia, które twoja rasa dała mi początek ..." Rzekł stwór zimnym tonem.

„Kim ... lub czym ty ... jesteś?" Zapytał Alex czując jak jego dusza znika w tych oczach.

„Jestem początkiem i końcem twojej rasy ... a nazywam się ... Clockwerk!" Zagrzmiał cień rozpościerając nad nim swoje czarne skrzydła.

\- Koniec tej historii -

Tak, to właśnie Clockwerk był tym strasznym przekleństwem, które moja rasa stworzyła. Powstał w wyniku naszych grzechów i zabawy w bogów. Po tam tym wydarzeniu Sly i ja wylądowaliśmy w miejscowym sierocińcu. Obiecałem sobie wtedy, że stane się silniejszy i zniszcze Clockwerk, aby moi przodkowie mogli w końcu odejść w spokoju. Jednak też musiałem opiekować się bratem, a to było bardzo trudne. Dopóki nie poznaliśmy dwójki naszych przyjaciół z sierocińca. To jednak zostawie sobie na inną okazję!

Interpol, Paryż, godzina 01:15 -

Alex przeciągnął się patrząc na zegarek i chowając teczkę do sejfu.

„Już czas!" Rzekł Alex wstając z fotela, budząc po drodze Carmelita.

„Uhm ... dobra, już idę!" Powiedziała zakładając kurtkę. Alex podszedł do drzwi zakładając swój płaszcz.

„Po drodzę wstapimy jeszcze do laboratorium, po nasze nowe zabawki!" Przyznał Alex, kiedy Carmelita wyszła, a on zakmnął drzwi.

\- Paryż nocą, godzina 4:20 -

Po dachach nocnego Paryża przemykał się pewien tajemniczy cień dzierżąc w łapach laske ze złotym hakiem, której użył niszcząc komin na swojej drodze. Pośród odłamków skoczył lądując na grzymsie. Okazał się nim antropomorficzny szop z niebieską bluzą, niebieskimi rękawiczkami z żółtymi mankietami na rękach, przypiętym żółtym paskiem wokół bioder z wizerunkiem maski szopa, przy prawej nogawce miał czerwną kabure na broń, niebieskimi butami na nogach, tego samego koloru czapką na głowie oraz czerwonym plecakiem na plecach. Niał też czarną maske złodzieja na oczach. Przywarł do muru przekradając się cichcem po gzymsie dochodząc do końca, wychylił się widząc swój cel. Był to budynek, gdzie mieścił się posterunek policji. Zeskoczył z dachu po drugiej stronie wykorzystując neon policyjny jako odskocznie lądując akrobatycznie na dachu Interpol. Rozejrzał się wokół, za nim wyciągnął lornetkę z plecaka. Wewnątrz lornetki ukazał się na dwóch ekranach dwie osoby. Lewy był zajęty przez żółwia w okularach, a prawy był szop.

„Sly! Come in! Sly! Do you read me?" Krzyczał żółw Bentley do niego, chcąc się z nim skomunikować.

„Yeah, słysze cię! Głośno ... i bardzo głośno!" Odpowiedział Sly do niego

„Przepraszam, jestem trochę nerwowy! Próbując się włamać do siedziby policji po to!" Przyznał Bentley cały w nerwach.

„Relax, Bentley. Zostańcie w vanie! Zabiore tylko teczke z aktami od Inspector Carmelita Fox ." Sly uspokoił wyjawiając swój cel.

„Sly ... zapomniałeś, że Alex dalej chce cię zabić!" Bentley przypomniał.

„Wiem, ale chce w końcu z nim w jakiś sposób pogadać, aby go zrozumieć!" Sly westchnął.

„Dobra, ale dużo ryzykujesz! Stane się twoimi oczami i uszami, buddy! Ten ich system bezpieczeństwa jest totalnie skomplikowany i nie mówie, kto był jego pomysłodawcą!" Rzekł Bentley.

„Tak, mogę go sobie wyobrazić!" Sly żartuje.

„Nie pora na żarty, odkryłem, że możesz wejść do środka przez ten szyb wentylacyjny w dachu!" Bentley wskazał za pomoca lornetki wejście.

„Dobra, wchodze!" Odparł Sly.

„ I nie zapomnij, że nie będe długo czekał za kierownicą, Sly. Wszystko co musisz zrobić to zabrać akta i wrócić do Vana. Będziemy czekać, choć naprawdę nie chcę, aby Alex cię skrzywdził, w końcu jest twoim bratem, tyle, że ... sam wiesz!" Poinstruował różowy hipopotam.

„Tak, tak, wiem, jest człowiekiem, ale jest moim bratem!" Sly kiwnął. „Bądź gotów do ucieczki, Murray. Będe na czas!"

Sly wyłączył się, choć jeszcze na chwile stanął.

„Alex ... mój bracie, bardzo chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli jakoś przejść przez to razem." Powiedział Sly ruszając do szybu. Nie wiedział, że pod dachem, gdzie nad nim był szyb stała Alex usłyszać całą rozmowe oparty plecami o ściane. Miał coś przewieszone przez ramie.

„Sly ... gdyby to było takie proste dla mnie, nie musiałbym cię tak nie nienawidzić!" Alex westchnął otwierając oczy.

„Inspector Fox, tutaj Porucznik, jestem na pozycji!" Powiedział naciskając bezprzewodową słuchawke w uchu.

„Dobrze, Poruczniku, czekamy! Tylko pamiętaj, Alex, żadnych takich akcji!" Odpowiedział głos Inspector ze słuchawki.

„Dobra, Carmelita, przecież obiecałem!" Odpowiedział Alex zgryźliwie. „Tylko też nie szarżuj i uważaj na niego, pewnie będzie chciał flirtować z tobą"

„Proszę, nie przypominaj mi!" Odpowiedziała Carmelita, choć usłyszał, że była zakłopotana.

„Ale nie obiecuję, że podczas tej całej akcji nie dopadne go." Mruknął sam do siebie Alex. „Sly, zapłacisz za to, że mnie zdradziłeś i zostawiłeś wtedy w sierocińcu."

Sly Cooper przemknął przez szyb omijając system wyłaczając go w końcu.

„Alex, dobrze wie, że dla nas obu ten system to tylko mały trening!" Sly szepnął rozbawiony.

„Co ty tam mówsz?" Betnley spytał ze słuchawki.

„Nic, Bentley, zupełnie nic!" Odparł szop.

„To dobrze, ale dobra robota, Sly. Biuro Inspector Carmelita Fox i Porucznika Winchester jest oznaczone czerwonymi drzwiami." Bentley pointruował. Sly Cooper zobaczył swój cel na końcu korytarza, zauważając też otwarte obok nich okno. Zatrzymał się na chwile przed nim patrząc na imie i nazwisko porucznika.

„Zaszedłeś daleko, panie poruczniku!" Skomentował Sly. Wyszedł przez okno przesuwając się po gzymsie. Nie wiedział, że ktoś patrzył na niego przez lunete.

„Bardzo dobrze, Sly, jesteś dokładnie tam, gdzie chciałem!" Powiedział Alex skupiając wzrok na celu. „ Obiecuje jednak, że to nie będzie bolało. Nie chcę, abyś cierpiał!"

Mówił dotykając spustu broni. Sly dalej kierował się do małego balkonu, który znajdował się obok biura. Alex miał go dokładnie na muszce, ale kiedy trzymał ręke na spuście czuł jak mu ręka drży. Patrząc na Sly, który był już bardzo blisko. Miał wątpliwości. To w końcu jego brat ... jego rodzina.

„Ah ... cholera, znowu nie mogę go dopaść, za bardzo się ja waham!" Przyznał Alex załamany odrywając wzrok od lunety jakiegoś karabinu. Sly Cooper wszedł do środka, kierując się do sejfu.

„Ten sejf zawiera dokumenty, których szukamy. Inspector Fox i Alex zabezpieczyli je bardzo dobrze, ale kod nie jest tak skomplikowany." Powiedzial Bentley. „Włamałem się do bazy danych policji i znalazłem kod."

Sly po otrzymaniu kodu otworzył sejf widząc akta oznaczone jego danymi.

„Mam je, a teraz mała wizytówka!" Powiedział Sly zostawiając mała maskę szopa na pjedestale.

„Dobra robota, Sly, teraz uciekaj z nimi i dostań się na parking poniżej. Będziemy czekać w Vanie przy bramie!" Zawołał Murray z instrukcjami.

„Dobra, idę!" Odparł Sly w odpowiedzi. Z drugiej strony dachu Carmelita obserwowała wszystko.

„Dobra, ruszył, nasza kolej poruczniku!" Zawołała Inspector Fox do komunikatora.

„Rozkaz!" Odparł Alex chcąc utrzymać poważny ton rozmowy, że nie znowu ronił ł ł łzy przeskakując z dachu na dach posterunku stając niedaleko rusztowania. Widział jak Sly powoli wychodzi.

„Tym razem miałeś szczęście, mój drogi bracie, ale następny razem nie będę tak litościwy!" Mruknął Alex obserwując go. Sly wyszedł na rusztowanie.

„Nie ruszaj się, szopie!" Zawołała Carmelita ujawniając się na sąsiednim dachu przeskakując na neon pod nią.

„Nie uciekniesz tym razem, złapaliśmy cię na gorącym uczynku!" Zawołała ponownie celując w niego.

„Ahh ... Carmelita! Nie widziałem cię od czasu na tej łodzi w Bombay, a skoro mówisz, że mnie złapaliście, to pewnie mój brat jest gdzieś w pobliżu!" Sly komentuje uradowany.

„Bardzo dobre spostrzeżenie!" Zawołał Alex zeskakując tuż za nim celując w niego z karabinu, który trzymał. Karabin był idealnie wyważony dla niego, ale posiadał kilka modyfikacji, nie licząc tradycyjnej części do przeładowywania pod lufą, a tu chodziło oto, że miała potrójną obrotową lufe z przodu, z możliwością walki w zwarciu.

„Cześć, Alex, miło cię widzieć!" Sly przywitał się.

„Ja witam cię lodowato!" Odpowiedział Alex ozięble.

„Uuuh... ale powiało chłodem!" Skomentował Sly sarkazmem. Alex czuł, że go krew zalewa.

„Spokojnie, porucznik, co mi przypomniało!" Zawołał Inspector Fox. „Ty zdecydowałeś się do zwrócenia Fire Stone z India do jego prawowitych właścicieli!"

„Ale potem jak Alex chciał mnie dopaść, skończyło się to jego przymusową kąpielą!" Stwierdził Sly żartobliwie. Alex nabierał coraz większej chęci, żeby do niego strzelić.

„Może nie potrzebnie to tobie przypomniałem!" Sly spojrzał lekko za siebie. „Aw, i byłaś tam też jak machałaś swoją odznaką za mną, a potem wyciągałaś go!"

Powiedział odwracając się z powrotem do Carmelita.

„Skończyło się to, że przez ciebie złapałem katar!" Alex syknął za nim.

„No, dobrze, jestem trochę współwinny!" Sly przyznał. „Hej, ale muszę przyznać, ta bazooka naprawdę podkreśla kolor twoich oczu. Bardzo dopasowane!

Alex przewrócił oczami. Dobrze wiedział, że on będzie z nią flirtował.

„Myślisz? To pistolet zawierający wiązke paraliżującą." Carmelita powiedziała. „Został specjalnie opracowany między innymi na ciebie przez Alex."

„No, to moje gratulacje, bracie! Bentley byłby zazdrosny!" Sly chwalił patrząc kątem oka.

„Nie wątpie, ale ta zabaweczka, którą ja mam, nie jest gorsza od pistoletu Carmelita!" Alex powiedział, nie przyjmując komplementu. „Możemy jednak to sprawdzić wykorzystując twój ogon jako tarcze celowniczą."

„Oh... a ja myślałem, że nie masz poczucia humoru!" Sly powiedział chytrze. Alex ścisnął mocniej broń celując między oczy Sly.

„Carmelita, jeszcze parę sekund i zaraz zrobie z niego dywanik!" Alex zawołał starając się zachować resztki samokontroli.

„Porucznik, spróbuj się rozluźnić!" Carmelita rzekła uspokajająco. „A ty, Cooper, lepiej oddaj to, co nie twoje!"

„ I zrezygnować z naszego małego rendezvouus? Pomijając mojego brata!" Cooper spytał zerkając na Alex opierając laske o ramie. Alex czuł jak wyskakuje mu już żyła.

„Mnóstwo czasu, jak tylko znajdziesz się za kratkami!" Carmelita odpowiedziała .

„Oh... Naprawdę lubię tutaj stać i gadać z wami, ale ja naprawdę potrzebuje tych zebranych danych. Myślę jednak, że nie mam go jednak zbyt dużo." Sly powiedział robiąc parę kroków przed Alex, który dalej w niego celował. Szop zatrzymał się na chwile, Alex uniósł brew.

„Ciekawi mnie, czy również jesteś dobry w używaniu tej broni niż jej konstrukcji!" Cooper powiedział mając lekko przymknięte oko. Alex miał zamknięte oba oczy.

„Widzę, że dalej trzymają się ciebie żarty!" Alex rzekł ze sztucznym usmiechem, nie kryjąc irytacji. „I tym razem przechyliłeś szale!"

Wrzasnął wściekły przeładowawując broń, Sly cofnął się. Teraz wiedział, że trochę przegiął, kiedy Alex wycelował w niego z ładowaną wiązką.

„Możemy jeszcze o tym pogadać?" Sly proponuje próbując go uspokoić.

„Dyskutuj sobie z moją armatą, nie ruszaj się, stój, spokojnie!" Alex warknął uwalniając wiązkę z górnej części, kiedy potem się obróciła na nastepną. Sly zrobił unik dając nogę.

„Cholera!" Carmelita zawołała otwierając ogień niszcząc rusztowanie starając trafić Cooper za nim Alex to zrobi zeskakując niżej na następny neon. Alex gonił za Sly strzelając wiązkami cały czas. Ostatecznie obaj wylądowali na parkingu policyjnym. Cooper dał nogę przed siebie, kiedy Alex nie przerywał ognia.

„Nie uciekniesz przede mną, a jak dopadnę to cię zabiję!" Wrzeszczał za nim podczas gonitwy niszcząc większość radiowozów. Carmelita zjawiła się murze po drugiej stronie dołaczając.

„No, świetnie, dwaj strzelcy wyborowi mi się trafili!" Stwierdził Sly żartem, kiedy robił uniki podczas ucieczki. Na końcu parkingu stał van z logiem maski szopa otwierając się.

„Sly, szybciej!" Krzyknął Bentley żółw ze środka. Sly przeskoczył nad szlabanem wskakując do środka, gdzie za nim zamkneły.

„Murray, gaz do dechy!" Głos Bentley dobiegł ze środka. Samochód z piskiem opon odjechał. Dwaj detektywi strzelali jeszcze trochę za nimi, nawet jak Alex przeszedł na tryb maszynowy, zanim Van zniknął za nastepnym zakrętem.

„SSSSLLYYYY!" Alex wrzasnął za nim nienawistnie.

„Nie uciekniesz przed nami, szopie!" Zawołał Inspector Fox grożąc pięścią.

\- Van Cooper Gaang -

„Huff ... było blisko, ale mam je!" Sly odetchnął zadowolony pokazując zabrane dokumenty.

Teraz siedział po lewej stronie pasażera. Za kierownicą siedział starszy fioletowy hipopotam, Murray, a z tyłu mały żółw w okularach, Bentley

„Aż za blisko, Alex dalej trzyma uraze do ciebie!" Bentley przypomniał.

„Szkoda, Alex, był zawsze dobry kumplem." Murray stwierdził podczas jazdy.

Sly westchnął rozmyślając.

„Alex nie chodzi oto, że zapomniałem o nim wtedy, tylko to, że złamałem naszą obietnicę i dla tego poczuł się głęboko zraniony. Stracił już ojca, a mojego wujka i to był już duży cios dla niego, a razem z Inspector Fox stanowili bardzo groźny zespół, który chce nas dopaść." Sly myślał podczas jazdy. „Jednak ja zamierzałem odzyskać nasze dziedzictwo i pomścić śmierć naszej rodzinny, ale bez niego to się nie uda. Tylko wiem bardzo dobrze, że jest bardziej inteligentny niż pokazuje. Może być trudno go przekonać, bo wiem, że jest człowiekiem bardzo dumnym, ale nie znaczy to, że jest zły do końca. Bracie, gdybyśmy mogli jakoś to rozwiązać!"

\- Inspector Fox i Porucznik Winchester -

Po odjechaniu vana Cooper Gaang Inspector i Porucznik mieli małą kłótnie.

„No nie, nigdy w całej mojej karierze nie spotkałam się z czymś takim, niekompetencja to jedna, a niesubordynacja to drugie!" Carmelita wrzasneła poważnym tonem.

„To moja wina, co, a ty niby co robiłaś, traciłaś czas na pogaduszki z nim." Alex zawołał wskazując na nią.

„Nie odwracaj kota ogonem, porucznik, ja tutaj jestem wyższa rangą, ty masz wykonywać polecenia!" Inspektor grzmiała.

„Ale pragne przypomnieć, że to był mój pomysł, aby Cooper włamał się do nas i ukradł dokumenty, tak, aby od środka rozwiązał te sytuacje, aby potem go dopaść!" Alex przypomniał.

„Nie ważne, nie wolno tobie go zabić, zapomniałeś i złamałeś rozkaz!" Carmelita wskazała coraz bardziej wściekła. Alex pochwycił panią Inspector trzymając ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

„Co ... co ty wyprawiasz? Puszczaj mnie! To rozkaz!" Carmelita wrzeszczała próbując się uwolnić.

„Puszcze dopiero jak się uspokoisz, w końcu oto nam chodziło, aby połknął przynęte!" Alex rzekł nie zmniejszając uścisku. Carmelita warczała na niego cały czas nie przestając walczyć. W końcu się uspokoiła oddychając powoli.

„Wiem, że to był twój pomysł, ale wiesz, co ryzykujesz!" Inspector Fox powiedziała, kiedy ją postawił.

„Tak, wiem, ale nie ma teraz czasu, musimy dotrzeć na miejsce równie szybko, co Cooper!" Alex rzekł chwytając Carmelite za ramię, kiedy ciągnął ją do uliczki niedaleko komisariatu, gdzie stał zaparkowany samochód.

„Jasne! Aha ... i Alex, trzymaj!" Carmelita zrozumiała, kiedy rzuciła Alex kluczyki do samochodu, jak tam ten był przy drzwiach od strony kierowcy.

„Dzięki! Wskakuj!" Zawołał, kiedy złapał kluczyki i wsiedli do samochodu zapinając pasy. Alex odpalił silnik, co pokazały zapalone przednie światła samochodu. Rzucił jedynke i ruszył z piskiem opon do przodu skręcając w te samą drogę, co van. Podczas jazdy Alex chwycił radio.

„Porucznik Winchester, wzywa dowódce sił specjalnych, sierżant Gronk, słyszysz mnie?" Alex zawołał naciskając przycisk po lewej stronie.

„Tutaj, sierżant Gronk, słysze cię, sir!" odpowiedział barytonowy głos z drugiej strony.

„Obiekt złapał przynęte, powtarzam - obiekt złapał przynęte, czy u was wszystko gotowe?" Rzekł porucznik naciskając ponownie przycisk.

„Tak, baza w Wielkiej Brytanii zakończyła przygotowania, a nasz oddział czeka tylko na was!" Odpowiedział sierżant Gronk.

„W porządku, Gronk, Inspector Fox i ja jesteśmy w drodzę! Tym razem nie może nam uciec! Bez odbioru!" Alex powiedział kończąc rozmowe.

„Bardzo bierzesz to na poważnie, ale podczas tej strzelaniny wyglądałeś, że naprawdę chciałeś go zabić!?" Carmelita zauważyła podczas jazdy od strony pasażera.

„Musiałem być przekonywujący!" Alex odpowiedział.

„Aż za bardzo i to mnie martwi, wiesz, że jeśli ..." Carmelita zaczeła.

„Tak, wiem, albo się uda albo pożegnam się z moją odznaką!" Alex rzekł przerywając. „Teraz to nie ważne, trzymaj się, włącz sygnał!"

Alex zakończył dając gazu, Carmelita włączyła sygnał. Samochód obu oficerów jechał na pełnym gazie z wyjącą syreną przed siebie.

\- Alex -

Hm... tak wiem, sporo ryzykuje, żeby rozwiązać pewne problemy związne tylko z tą czwórka, pomijając tylko Clockwerk, ale cena jakiej się podjąłem jest właśnie moja kariera. Cholera ... a jeszcze ta sytuacja z Carmelita przedtem. Naprawdę to ... trudno obrać w słowa, a wszystko po tam tym jak Charles ... a potem ... Aaah ... do diabła ... co ja sobie wtedy myślałem ... raczej oboje. Nie będę teraz o tym rozmyślał, bardziej martwie się obecną sytuacją, która jest związane z tą operacją.

\- Sala operacyjna Interpol, 3 dni wcześniej -

Cała sala operacyjna była zapełniona różnymi oficerami i policjantami różnych gatunków. Byli tam zwykli ludzie w garniturach czy mundurach policyjny, tak samo antropomorficzne osoby, żołnierze sił specjalnych składający się z samych goryli stali przy ścianach, bo dla nich miejsca były za małe. Carmelita siedziała z przodu mająca noge na noge i skrzyżowane ramiona obok niej siedział Inspektor Barkley. Palił swoje cygaro przenosząc je w ustach z jednej strony na drugą zniecierpliwiony. Chcąc wiedzieć, co ma znaczyć to nagłe zgromadzenie. Z przodu na małym postumeńcie stał Alex obok niego był ekran do wyświetlania. Trzymał w rękach mały wskaźnik do pokazywania, a poniżej na biurku znajdowały się akta Sly Cooper.

„Dobra, widzę, że wszyscy są! Nawet sam główny komisarz nas zaszczycić!" Alex powiedział poważnie.

„Daruj sobie te formalności, Wichester i przejdź do rzeczy!" Barkley rozkazał. Alex westchnął.

„No, dobrze ... pewnie się zastanawiają wszyscy dlaczego wezwałem was w trybie nadzwyczajny!" Alex rozpoczął stając obok ekranu. „Zechcecie spojrzeć na ekran. Światło!"

Kiedy światło zgasło choć przez zasłonięte żaluzje wpadało odrobine światła słonecznego powodując półmrok.

„Winthorp, włącz projektor!" Alex wydał polecenie. Winthorp Weasel nacisnął przycisk włączając projektor.

„Dobra, każdy z was pewnie ..." Alex zaczął, ale ...

„Thhihihihahahahaha!" Cała sala parskneła ze śmiechu, nawet komisarz główny starał się powstrzymać rechot. Carmelita uciekła wzrokiem zasłaniając oczy, rumieniąc się ze wstydu.

„Co was ..." Alex próbował znać przyczyne, kiedy zobaczył na ekranie siebie jak stał sztywny oparty o pień mając głupi wyraz twarzy, kiedy patrzył na wprost siebie. Jego włosy na czubku głowy był nadpalone pośrodku czarną kreską prowadzące do wypalonej dziury w pniu. Nad nim Cooper siedział przykucnięty na gałęzi mając mały uśmiech na twarzy. Parę metrów dalej stała Carmelita przegryzając wargi zakłopotana, kiedy trzymała swój Shock Pistol kaburą do dołu.

„ No nie, skąd to ... Winthorp, ty idiot, kazałem ci zniszczyć wszystkie te zdjęcia!" Alex stara dobrać słowa, ostatecznie wrzeszczy na Winthorpa obarczając o wszystko jego. Winthorp nagle taką reakcją spada z krzesła o mało co, zrzucając projektor ze stołu, ale szybko zmienia slajd przedstawiający cały Cooper Gaang. Po lewej był Murray prezentujący swoją muskulature, po prawej Bentley poprawiający okulary oraz oczywiście sam Sly Cooper po środku opierający swoją laske o ramie uśmiechający się pewnie. Cała sala znowu spoważniała.

„Dobra, pomijając te ... niedorzeczną sytuację, zapewne każdy z was znane te zakapiory!" Alex spytał retorycznie uderzając wskażnikiem o ekran. Nie było odpowiedzi.

„Każdy ich znana, porucznik!" Odpowiedział Winthorp wracając na miejsce. Alex zrobił palmed w twarz.

„To było pytanie retoryczne, gamoniu!" Alex zawołał. „Nie ważne, jak każdy wie, ta trójka jest cieżkim orzechem do zgryzienia, podobnie jak pięć innych osób!"

Powiedział Alex dając znak Winthorp na kolejny slajd.

„Są to Sir Raleigh, który wziął w swoje posiadanie tereny nadrzeczne na pograniczu Anglii i Szkocji, aby za pomocą specjalnej maszyny pogodowej zatapiać i okradać statki." Alex wyjaśnił pokazując żabe i miejsce jego pobytu.

„Następny jest Muggshot, gangster buldog, który rządzi według własnych zasad miastem Mesa City w stanie Utah w Ameryce Północnej , kiedyś klejnot kwitnącego rozwoju USA." Alex pokazał kolejne zdjęcie.

„Kolejny są to Mz. Ruby, samica aligatora, która jak się okazuje jest osobą władającą mroczną odmianą Voodoo, zaszyła się, gdzieś na mokradłach Haiti i nie wiadomo, co ona kombinuje, bo teren jest bardzo niebezpieczny, ze względu na działanie jej czarnej magii oraz rzeszy wiernych sług!" Alex kontynuował.

„Przed ostatnim jest Panda King, nie trzeba wyjaśniać, że ten facet specjalizuje się w wysadzaniu wszystkiego w powietrze, jego kryjówka znajduje się w górach Kunlun w zachodnich Chinach. Na jego temat mamy mało informacji i nie wiadomo, co kombinuje, z powodu, że w tych górach pogoda bardzo szybko się zmienia i często pada tam śnieg." Alex kwestionował. Przy ostatnim zawachał się. Carmelita zauważyła, że to zdjęcie wywołuje u niego negatywne emocje.

„Ostatni z nich to ... Clockwerk, istota bardzo tajemnicza i śmiertelnie niebezpieczna, jest liderem pozostałej czwórki znaną jako Fiendish Five. Jego kryjówka, a zarazem forteca znajduje się tutaj. Wewnątrz czynnego wulkanu Krack-Karov w Rosji." Alex wskazał miejsce jego nory oznaczone czerwoną kropką.

„Ta grupa jak każdy z was wie, odpowiada za incydent 10 lat temu, który jest związany właśnie z tą trójką, a dokładnie z nim." Powiedział Alex, kiedy projector powrócił do Cooper Gaang wskazując na Sly. „ Za nim jednak przejde do głównego motywu, chcę zaznaczyć, że Interpol powinien wykluczyć walke z tym metalowym potworem jakim jest Clockwerk."

Całą sala przeżyła szok.

„Dlaczego akurat mamy darować sobie walke z nim?" Inspector Barkley spytał.

„Ponieważ Clockwerk to nie jest żywa istota, to metalowa, latająca samoświadoma maszyna wojenna napędzana formą najgłębszej nienawiści od ponad tysięcy lat, sama nawet jego forteca jest równocześnie jego bazą operacyjną, która jest zabezpieczona lepiej niż Fort Knox jako jedna wielka pułapka, nawet cała armia nie umiałaby się tam dostać, nie licząc jeszcze ciągle niestabilnego podłoża wulkanu, który mógłby w najmniej oczekiwanym momeńcie dojść do erukcji." Alex wyjaśnił. „Nawet ja z moją inteligencją czy najlepszym sprzętem byłaby to misja samobójcza!"

Wszyscy kiwneli porozumiewawczo głowami.

„Co więc zatem wymyśliłeś?" Carmelita spytała.

„Proponuję, abyśmy skupili się na pochwyceniu pozostałej czwórki jednocześnie rozwiązując nasz główny problem z Cooper." Odpowiedział Alex. „ W tym celu obmyśliłem, że jeśli chcemy dopaść Cooper i rozwiązać wszystkie nasze problemy. Wymyśliłem nietypowe, przemyślane, a zarazem szalone rozwiązanie. Wykorzystamy Cooper, aby załatwił te sprawy z tą czwórką za nas od środka, a jako wabik będą jego akta!"

Alex wyjaśnił swój plan. Całą sale opanowała grobowa cisza.

„Zaraz, zaraz, zaraz ... Alex, ty chcesz wykorzystać Cooper, aby rozwiązał te sprawe za nas, aby go potem złapać!?" Carmelita rzekła próbując to wszystko ogarnąć. „ A w tym celu mamy poświęcić kartotekę zawierającą wszystko na jego temat."

„Taki jest plan!" Odparł Alex. Wszyscy zebrani patrzyli między siebie. Zaczynali myśleć, czy Alex nie przegrzał za bardzo zwojów mózgowych, kiedy wymyślił ten plan.

„ Ten plan ... rzeczywiście jest nietypowy ... przemyślany ... a zarazem szalony!" Inspector Barkley powiedział. „Wręcz brzmi niedorzecznie!"

„A ma pan lepszy pomysł!" Alex stwierdził. „Bez przerwy gonimy za nim po całym świecie Carmelita i ja, ale ledwo jak go już mamy, jemu udaje się uciec! A nasze główne problemy też nie pozostawiają złudzeń i sen z powiek!"

„Ten pomysł, który proponujesz jest irracjonalny, a w tym celu mamy poświęcić dokumentacje policyjną!" Barkley grzmiał na niego.

„Wie pan dobrze, komisarzu, że dość czasu straciliśmy przez to, a ten plan zadziała!" Alex dalej upierał się przy swoim.

„Zawsze miałeś różnego rodzaju pomysły, czasami nawet zbyt ryzykowne, a ten jest z nich najbardziej niedorzeczny jaki w życiu słyszałem. I oświadczam, że nie wydam zgody na taką akcję!" Wrzasnął Barkley.

„Bo co ... obawia się pan, że dopadne Cooper w trakcie trwania tej akcji, aby go zatłuc!" Alex stwierdził poważnie krzyżując ramiona.

„Między innymi!" Komentdant wrzasnął.

„A więc to tak! Jednak pan nigdy mi nie chciał w pełni ufać, bo sam pochodzę z rodu złodziei, który był w braterskich relacjach z Coopers, prawda!" Alex powiedział bez ogródek. Barkley zamurowało. Carmelita zatkało. Alex nigdy nie miał problemu z zaufaniem i miał dobre relacje ze wszystkimi w Interpol.

„Udowodnie, że ten plan wypali, mogę nawet założyć się z panem!" Alex powiedział.

„Założyć? O co?" Barkley spytał wyciągając cygaro z ust zaskoczony taką propozycją.

„Jeśli plan wypali i złapiemy całą czwórkę wraz z Cooper, wtedy pan cofnie swoje słowa i jednocześnie dostanie pan ode mnie placek cytrynowy z bitą śmietaną." Alex zaproponował. Barkley skrzywił się.

„Wiesz wyraźnie, że nie cierpie cytrynowych placków i bitej śmietany!" Inspector odpowiedział.

„To nie istotne, jednak jeśli uda nam się złapać całą czwórke, a Cooper albo któryś z nich ucieknie wtedy ... oddam moją odznakę!" Alex zakończył.

„Alex, nie!" Carmelita krzykneła, kiedy to usłyszała wstając z miejsca.

„Przykro mi, Carmelita, wystarczy, że jedno z nas poniesie ryzyko tej operacji, a ten pomysł jest w końcu mój!" Alex oświadczył zdeterminowany. „ Już dość w swoim życiu przeżyłem, ale zawsze byłem gotów walczyć o sprawiedliwość, nawet gotów jestem postawić na szali swoją karierę!"

Carmelita nie dopowiedziała, choć czuła, że nie przekona go do zmiany zdania.

„Więc jak będzie, Barkley? Umowa stoi!" Alex przesłuchiwał. Komendant miał poważny wyraz twarzy mające pięści na biodrach.

„Oby ten twój plan wypali!" Rzekł wyciągając dłoń przed siebie. Alex uścisnął ją.

„Uwaga wszyscy, w ciągu 3 dni musimy wszystko przygotować do tej operacji, nie możemy pozwolić sobie choćby na jedno spóźnie czy potknięcie, mamy tylko jedną szanse, więc bez zbędnego gadania, do roboty! Rozejść się!" Alex zawołał do wszystkich zebranych Wszyscy wyskoczyli z pokoju jak poparzeni robiąc przygotowania. Barkley wyszedł stamtą ąc zmęczony wyraz twarzy. Zostali tylko Alex i Carmelita.

„Alex, to już czyste szaleństwo, zbyt dużo ryzykujesz!" Carmelita rzekła, choć można w jej głosie wyczuć smutek i troske.

„Wiem, Carmelita, dla tego mam ciebie i wiem, że nam się uda, mam nadzieję!" Alex pocieszył ją kładąc dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Koniec retrospekcji -

Oto cały zarys sytuacji, a nawet mimo tego nigdy nie wiedziałem, czemu ta banda zaatakowała nas wtedy dziesięć lat temu i zabiła naszą rodzine, w tych aktach nad którymi śledczał Charles prowadząc to śledztwo, było sporo nieścisłości, choć wynikał z nich, że atak miał cel rabunkowy, a podczas wyników okazało się, że ktoś z zewnątrz zdradził lokalizację naszej kryjówki, choć głównie ja i mój ojciec mieszkaliśmy w Paryżu. Nawet podczas ich czytania ciągle powtarzają się w nich tajemnicze słowa mojego ojca podczas jego śmierci. „ Zdrajca przyprowadził naszą zagładę, Clockwerk zło wcielone, przymierze braci ... na zawsze!"

Takie były jego ostatnie słowa, nadal jednak ich nie rozumiem. Może ktoś z zewnątrz pomógł tej piątce, aby nas odnalazła. Ja na pewno ciągle też nie mogę tego rozgryść, ale nie zmienie mojej decyzji związku z tobą. Sly!

„Lotnisko, Paryż, Francja, godzina 5:02"

Alex i Carmelita dojechali na jedno ze starych lotnisk pod Paryżem, gdzie czekał duży samolot na pasie startowym, gotów do startu. Przy nim maszerowało na pokład kilkunastu członków oddziałów sił specjalnych. Alex i Carmelita wysiedli z samochodu podchodząc do jednego z oficerów oddziałów, który na powitanie zasalutował.

„Spocznij, sierżant Gronk!" Odparł Alex oddając salut. „Samolot gotów do lotu!"

„Tak, sir, możemy tylko wejść na pokład." Odpowiedział sierżant Gronk.

„Dobrze, informacje o tej operacji są tajne przez poufne, dopilnuj, aby media niczego się nie dowiedziały po wylądowaniu." Alex rzekł poważnym tonem.

„Tak jest, sir!" Gronk salutuje odchodząc.

„Przodem, pani Inspector!" Alex proponuje szarmancko.

„Z przyjemnością, Porucznik!" Odpowiedziała Carmelita z lekkim ukłonem rumieniąc się. Carmelita i Alex weszli na pokład sadowiąc się w zwykłych miejscach pasażerskich z przodu. Pozostali członkowie sił specjalnych siedzieli z tyłu albo stali oparci o ściane, kiedy samolot poderwał się do lotu.

„Czeka nas parę godzin lotu, możesz się zdrzemnąć!" Alex proponuje Carmelita.

„Chyba tak zrobię, głowa mi pęka od przeglądania tych notatek oraz pościgu za Cooper, choć mogłeś sobie darować takie wczuwanie się w rolę!" Inspector Fox kwestionuje twierdząco.

„Carmelita, kiedy jestem poważny to jestem poważny, nawet jak chodzi o aktorstwo i nigdy nie zmieniam swoich zamiarów!" Alex powiedział bez ogródek. Ona uniosła brew podejrzliwie.

„Eh... chodzi mi oto, że jak się już czegoś podejme to trudno mnie od tego odwlec!" Wyjaśnił szybko.

„Hm, dobra, w to mogę uwierzyć, poruczniku, ale pamiętaj podczas tego wszystkiego nadal jesteś pod moją komendą, nie waż się kiwnąć nawet palcem, Cooper ma być żywy, jeśli spadnie mu chociaż włos z głowy, zrobie ci dopiero z życia piekło!" Carmelita mówiła złowrogo przysuwając twarz do niego jak on się odsuwał przerażony. Alex normalnie poważny i opanowany, teraz trząsł się ze strachu.

„Y – y – tak jest, p – pani Inspector." Alex jąkał się. Carmelita uśmiecha się kręcąc lekko głową.

„Nie chce, tylko, abyś odbierał mi tej przyjemności, kiedy sama założe mu nasze bransoletki!" Przyznała.

„Wiesz, dobrze, że nie lubie zbytnio, kiedy mi grozisz w taki sposób!" Alex powiedział odwraca się obrażony krzyżując ramiona. Carmelita daje mu małego buziaka w policzek.

„No już, nie baź taki dumny, przecież wiesz, że żartowałam!" Carmelita mówi przepraszająco. Alex spogląda na nią kątem oka, a potem obejmuje ją ramieniem. Inspector Fox wtula się w jego ramie.

„Po prostu ja zawsze taki jestem, ty wiesz dobrze jak dla mojego klanu tradycja i honor to rzeczy bardzo ważne, tak samo jak rodzina!" Alex wyjawił, kiedy nagle spojrzał na nią. „Carmelita?"

Carmelita spała wtulona w jego pierś uśmiechając się szczęśliwa. Alex pogładził Vixen po jej niebieskich włosach.

„Nawet nie wiesz jak ty też jesteś dla mnie ważna, tak samo jak ... był ..." Alex zaczął, kiedy przypomniał sobie o Sly. „Czy mimo wszystko po tym co zrobił, mogę mu tak łatwo wybaczyć? Sam nie wiem!"

Alex rozmyślał za nim ułożył się wygodnie w fotelu z przytuloną do niego Inspector Fox za nim sam oddał się w ramiona Morfeusza.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2 Nowe życie, Nowa rodzina

Gwałtowny wstrząs spowodował wyrwanie dwójki ze snu.

„Co to było?" Alex pyta obudzony. Sierżant Gronk podszedł do nich.

„Chcę zakomunkować, że wylądowalismy w miejscu przeznaczenia!" Oznajmił salutując. „I przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem!"

Carmelita i Alex spojrzeli na siebie. Ona nadal opierała się o jego pierś, a on ją obejmował ramieniem. Cofneli się rumieniąc głęboko.

„To w porządku, Gronk, rozkaż wymarsz i dopilnuj wszystkiego!" Alex wydał polecenia poważnie, drapał się po głowie mając dalej rumieniec. Gronk kiwnął głową odchodząc. Oboje odetchneli.

„Rany, co za upokarzająca sytuacja!" Stwierdziła Carmelita rozciągając się.

„Każdego może wprowadzić w zakłopotanie, Caramelgirl!" Alex odpowiedział wstając. „UMMM!"

Ręka Inspector Fox pojawiło się nagle na jego ustach.

„Uzgodniliśmy, że nie będziesz mnie tak nazywać w pracy!" Sykneła pełna wstydu, zabiera dłoń.

„Spokojnie, teraz nikogo tu nie ma, tak samo jak Cooper ... nam nie ucieknie!" Alex powiedział neutralnie. Carmelita wyczuła, że Alex wahał się przy końcu zdania.

„On coś ukrywa, chyba nie zrezygnował z osobistych porachunków z Cooper!" Carmelita rzekła sobie psychicznie, mając pewne przeczucie. „Muszę mieć na niego oko! Nie mogę pozwolić, aby go zabił, bo jeśli to zrobi, musze potraktować go jak przestępce z kategorii morderców, ale przez to stracę bliską mi osobe!"

Carmelita myśląc o tym czuła ogromne wątpliwości.

„Nie rozmyślaj, tylko chodź!" Alex rzekł schodząc z trapu, kiedy ona stała z tyłu. Inspector Fox otrząsneła się doganiając go. Byli teraz na lotnisku, ale na horyzoncie powiewała flaga Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii. Wokół nich stały pięć jednostek pojazdów Interpol, przy których kręciło się wielu członków sił specjalnych z tego kraju. Może i byli jednostką z Wielkiej Brytanii, ale Interpol był międzynarodową grupą policyjną. Alex zatrzymał się przed sierżantem Gronk, który salutował.

„Wszystko zakończone, sir!" Gronk powiedział salutując. Alex spojrzał na Carmelita, ona kiwnełą głową. Alex może i był niższy rangą, ale był wyżej od Gronk, więc mógł wydawać rozkazy, tylko za zgodą Carmelita albo w nadzwyczajnych sytuacjach, takich jak ta.

„Bardzo dobrze, jedziemy!" Alex rozkazał stanowczo. Gronk dał sygnał złączonymi palcami, a żołnierze szturmem wsiedli do tyłu samochodów ciężarowych. Alex i Carmelita siedzieli w pierwszej z nich jako pasażerowie, podczas gdy Gronk siedział za kierownicą odpalając silnik. Pięć ciężarówek Interpol wyjechało z lotniska kierując się w kierunku Walia, gdzie ich cel się przemieszczał. Alex siedział przy drzwiach patrząc na mijany krajobraz zamyślony.

\- Alex -

Rany, czas od tego momentu minął jak ręką odjął, teraz muszę go dopaść. Chcę Sly, abyś zapłacił za wszystko. Za złamanie obietnicy oraz, że tak długo nie dawałeś znaku życia. Jednak, czy nie ma w tym również mojej winy. Przecież uczyłem go wielu rzeczy, a przecież też dzięki temu zwrotowi akcji poznałem Carmelita oraz Charles. Ależ ja jestem idiotą ... czemu jestem taki sentymentalny! W każdym bądź razie jak wracam wspomnieniami dziesięć lat wstecz, wtedy własnie obaj poznaliśmy Bentley i Murray ... może to nie był wtedy stracony czas, ale ... może jak się zastanowie ... Obaj razem dobrze się bawiliśmy. Murray był typem łakomczucha i zawsze starał się wziąć więcej deserów niż jedna porcja. Wiele razy musiałem go pilnować, choć pomimo swojego obżarstwa miał niezwykłą siłe i potężny hart ducha, który akurat mi się u niego podobał. Bentley, to, co innego, zawsze lubił pracować głową, choć dla innych był kujonem. Kiedyś nawet grupa łobuzów zabrała mu okulary, a on miotał się jak ślepy nietoperz uderzając o wszystko twarzą, ku ich uciesze. Póki nie wkroczyłem z Murray i Sly, miałem wtedy bardzo dobrą ksywkę. Wielki Brat! Tak, bardzo dobrze pasowała mi ta ksywka, pod moim okiem wszelkie tego typu sytuację były tylko ... małą plotką. Nie będę jednak opowiadać jak, ale wrócę do momentu, kiedy zamierzałem nauczyć ich na własnej skórze pierwszej zasady złodziei oraz jak ważna jest współpraca w grupie. Choć przyznam się, że musiałem trochę namieszać, aby coś do nich dotarło, zwłaszcza z panią dyrektor, starą panią Puffin's ... brrr ... na samo wspomnienie tego paskudnego babska, ciarki mnie przechodzą.

\- Sierociniec, 10 lat temu -

Sly, Bentley i Murray stali w gabinecie przed biurkiem pani Puffin. Była to stara niebieska kobieta maskonur z białymi własami upiętymi w kok oraz okularami zawieszonymi na łańcuszku.

„Ale, proszę pani, naprawdę my nie chcieliśmy ..." Mały Sly starał się tłumaczyć.

„Bez tłumaczeń, mój chłopcze!" Powiedziała 's surowo. „Ty i twoi koledzy próbowaliście ukraść moje ciasteczka, które tylko ja trzymam dla siebie!"

Kobieta mówiła ściągając z szafki czerwony słoik zawierający ciastka, wyciągając jedno i chrupiąc ze smakiem. Murray, który stał po prawej stronie od Sly oblizał usta widząc ciasteczka. Miał szarą koszulke sportową, opaski na nadgarstkach rąk i stóp oraz opaske na czole.

„(Tak między nami mówiąc, namówiłem, kiedyś Murray na trening, co później weszło mu w krew od ćwiczeń, które mu wymyślałem, aby wzmocnić jego siłe pod moim czujnym okiem. Wiedziałem jednak, że nie wylecze go z jego łakomstwa, ale mogłem zawsze go zmniejszyć, kiedy dawałem mu jakieś ćwiczenia usprawniające!)"

Bentley, który stał po lewej miał krótkie szorty zapięte na szelki oraz okulary z grubymi szkłami i Sly mieli na twarzach wyraz skruszenia i pokory.

„Tylko, że ..." Bentley próbował coś dodać, ale Mrs. Puffin's znowu przerwała.

„Powiedziałam i bez dyskusji, nie życze sobie takich numerów, jeszcze raz was przyłapie na kradzieży, a przez najbliższe pół roku będziecie pomagać w kuchnii!" Ona zagroziła surowo. Potem spojrzała na przybitego Sly.

„Sly, moje dziecko, dlaczego nie weżmiesz przykładu ze swojego brata, Alex Winchcester ... choć nie wiem, czemu tak jest ... ale on przynajmniej jest osobą bardzo dojrzałą, odpowiedzialną i roztropną!" 's rzekła do niego. Sly nadstawił uszy słysząc to.

„ Też tego nie rozumiem, ale z chęcią sobie z nim pogadam!" Sly mruknął pod nosem pełen podejrzeń.

Alex leżał na pojedyńczym łóżku, jedna noga ulożona na kolanie drugiej, czytał jakąś książke.

„No i jak poszło spotkanie ze starym sępem?" Spytał nonszalancko, kiedy usłyszał otwierane drzwi, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki. Dłoń Sly dotkneła szczytu książki odsłaniając twarz Alex, który miał zarozumialczy uśmieszek na swojej poważnej twarzy.

„Wrobiłeś nas, braciszku, przyznaj się?" Sly rządał. Alex uśmiechnął się szerzej kładąc ręce za głowe.

„Nie będę wypierał się, że akurat taki miałem zamiar!" Powiedział zadowolony.

„Ciekawe, po co?" Bentley przesłuchiwał.

„Aby pokazać wam, że tacy ludzie coś mają dla nich bardzo cennego, tylko nie chcą się tym podzielić z innymi!" Alex rzekł poważniejąc. „Jednocześnie poznać jego obszar, gdzie przebywa i trzyma swój skarb!"

„Rozumiem, celem było to, abyśmy zrobili rekonesans i wiedzieli, gdzie trzyma ciastka!" Bentley odpowiedział rozumiejąc pocierając brodę.

„Ale w tym celu musiałeś nas wrobić, ale czemu ty musiałeś grać rolę starszego idealnego brata, co?" Sly domagał się. Alex usiadł na brzegu łóżka złanczając palce ze soba.

„To proste, Sly, mój tata nauczył mnie jednej bardzo ważnej zasady – przyjaciół i rodzine miej blisko, ale swoich wrogów jeszcze bliżej!" Alex oznajmił sycząc ostatnią końcówkę. Murray zadrżał.

„Kiedy to mówisz, przerażasz mnie!" Pisnął przerażony. Alex przewrócił oczami.

„Hm... myśle, że mam już pewien pomysł jak możemy zabrać jej te wszystkie ciastka, zanim je zje!" Bentley powiedział zamyślony.

„Właśnie na to licze, panie skorupa, od pracy głową jesteś ty." Alex odpowiedział. Bentley skrzyżował ramiona naburmuszony. Nie lubił jak był tak nazywany.

„Dobra, ale co ty będziesz robił?" Sly się spytał.

„Ja spróbuje przeszmuglować kogoś do wewnątrz jej gabinetu, a potem jak tylko go w nocy opuści dam reszcie znać do rozpoczęcia akcji!" Alex ogłosił.

„W tym celu tymi pomożesz, mały bracie!" Alex wskazał palcem na niego.

„Ja?" Sly zawołał zaskoczony.

„Tak, ale to później, Bentley, do pracy!" Alex rozkazał. Bentley kiwnął głową.

„A ja co mam robić?" Murray zawołał, też chętny do pomocy.

„Ty, Murray, będzie potrzebna twoja siła!" Alex powiedział. W nocy Bentley wyjaśnił cały przygotowany plan.

„Murray, nie jedz kredek, bo zaszkodzą ci na żołądek!" Alex ostrzegł go, kiedy cała czwórka zajmowała się słuchaniem planu okryci kocami.

„Przepraszam!" Odparł Murray.

Następnego dnia wieczorem Mrs. Puffin's siedziała jeszcze w swoim gabinecie, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

„Wejść!" Zawołała. Po otwarciu ukazał się Alex trzymając za ramie Sly, który starał się wyrwać, ale to była część planu.

„Sly, przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko!" Alex skarcił go grając swoją role.

„Ale czemu ... ja nic nie zrobiłe?" Sly pisnął niewinnie.

„O co chodzi, Alex?" Mrs. Puffin spytała. Alex stanął przed biurkiem trzymając Sly przed sobą z rękoma na jego ramionach.

„Nic wielkiego, tylko ten łobuz chciałby przeprosić za swoje zachowanie, a w tym celu pomyślałem, że może wykonać jakąś mała pracę, żeby poprawić swoją sytuację!" Alex powiedział.

„Oh ... to miło, że tak uczysz i troszczysz się o brata, dając mu dobry przykład!" Mrs. Puffin's woła uradowana.

„Tak, zwłaszcza, że chce się podlizać!" Sly skomentował sarkastycznie. Alex dał mu za to w ucho.

„Cicho, ty konusie!" Alex skarcił go przy tym.

„A co chcesz, aby zrobił?" Spytała z ciekawości.

„Może na przykład ... wynieść śmieci dla pani!" Alex wskazał na mały kubełek obok biurka.

„Hm... myśle, że to dobry pomysł!" Odpowiedziała po zastanowieniu. „Tylko przypilnuj go!"

„Jak pani sobie życzy!" Alex powiedział z lekkim ukłonem. Sly przewrócił oczami uśmiechając się skrycie.

„No, młody, do pracy!" Alex kazał lekko pukając go w głowe. Na zewnątrz po wyrzuceniu śmieci Alex wydawał ostatnie polecenia.

„Pamiętaj, Sly, jak tylko światło zgaśnie wyrzuć nasze łącze komunikacyjne przez okno jej biura, kiedy zostawie je otwarte! Tylko nie wydaj z siebie żadnych dźwieków!" Powiedział do szopa, który znajdował się wewnątrz kubełka.

„Jasne, zróbmy to!" Sly odpowiedział uradowany, kiedy Alex zamknął wieko zabierając kubełek.

„Oh ... z tobą wewnątrz to warzy z kilka kilogramów!" Sapnął, kiedy odnosił kubeł ze Sly w środku. W nocy, kiedy zamkneła drzwi swojego gabinetu, Alex stał za rogiem obserwując ją. Kiedy znikneła za rogiem podbiegł do okna na końcu korytarza otwierając je, a potem małą latarką zaczął nadawać sygnał alfabetem Morsa. Z daleka było widać błysk przypominający małą gwiazdę.

„Alex ,daje nam znak, jazda, Murray!" Bentley poinstruował. Mały hipopotam podjechał na trójkołowy rowerku pod okno biura Mrs' Puffin's. Wewnątrz ciemnego gabinetu coś zostało wyrzucone przez okno.

„Bentley, jesteś tam? Odpowiedz!" Głos Sly dobiegł z kosza.

„Tak, a co u ciebie?" Bentley odpowiedział.

„Wszystko w porządku, jestem na pozycji!" Sly powiedział wychodząc z kubła.

„Dobra, według moich kalkulacji i informacji od Alex, wykorzystaj stół jako odskocznie oraz lampę, aby dostać się na regał, gdzie jest słoik, ale musisz trochę przesunąć je, aby były w odpowiedniej pozycji!" Bentley wyjaśnił. „Rozpoczynamy operację: Cookies Connection!"

„Wiesz, że Alex chciał , abyś wymyślił lepsze nazwy do tych operacji!" Sly stwierdził.

„Cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego!" Odpowiedział Bentley z drugiej strony. Alex tymczasem obserwował dalej teren, kiedy zauważył kogoś ze znanym daszkiem na głowie.

„Caramba!" Szepnął zaskoczony podbiegając do okna, zaczynał nadawać sygnał. Bentley to zauważyl.

Uh oh... Sly musisz się spieszyć, Alex zauważył kogoś na korytarzu." Bentley zawołał przez kubek. W tym samym czasie wykorzystał swoją szybkość skacząc na stół, a potem lampę chwytając się szczytu regału.

„Tu jest wyżej niż obaj myśleliśmy!" Sly stwierdził podciągając się. Ostatecznie udało się mu się dostać. Alex zaczął się niepokoić, że całą akcja weźmie w łeb. Szybko jednak wykorzystał okno robiąc małe salto lądując na zewnątrz.

„Co się dzieje? Czas nam się kończy!" Powiedział podbiegając do chłopaków.

„Nie wiem, Sly, coś długo to zajmuje!" Bentley stwierdził. Alex wyrwał mu kubek.

„Sly, posłuchaj mnie, weź tyle ciastek, ile zdołasz i uciekaj!" Poinstruował.

„Dobra, miałem małe trudności, ale udało się. Co tam u was na zewnątrz?" Sly wyjaśnił sytuację.

„Robi się gorąco, uciekaj!" Alex powiedział. „Murray, gaz do dechy!"

„Robi się, trzymaj się, Sly!" Murray woła pedałując co sił w nogach.

„Nie, czekaj, a Sly ?!" Alex wołał upadając nagle w wózku na Bentley, kiedy mały hipopotam dał gazu.

„Huh?" Zawołał Sly, kiedy zauważył, że sznurek od ich łącza był naprężono, a potem wyleciał prz okno. „Woah!"

„B – Bentley, gdzie są hamulce w tej rzeczy?" Murray krzyczy tracąc panowanie nad kierownicą.

„T – To był mój projekt na następny tydzień!" Bentley woła, kiedy Alex i on leżeli na wózku strając się utrzymać podczas tej szalonej jazdy.

„To powinieneś zrobić to szybciej!" Alex krzyknął na niego. Za nimi Sly leciał ciągnięty przez linke.

„Yoiks!" pisnął Murray, kiedy stracił zupełnie panowanie.

„ _KRASH!"_

Po kolizji Bentley leżal na brzuchu, Murray stał zakłopotany widząc jak Alex złapał Sly, kiedy ten spadł na niego. Obaj mieli gwiazdki nad głową.

„Przepraszam, chłopaki!" Murray przepraszał.

„Murray, obiecaj, kiedy będziesz starszy, że nauczysz się prowadzić!" Alex powiedział masując sobie głowe obolały.

„Wiecie, co wam powiem, chłopaki, mamy naprawdę ogromne szczęście!" Sly powiedział obolały.

„Szczęście, zależy jak rozumiesz?" Alex spytał z małym uśmiechem.

„Szczęście, co nasi ojcowie nazywają zręczne palce!" Sly powiedział uradowany ujawniając pod czapką kilka ciastek. Murray i Bentley krzykneli uradowani. Kiedy czterej chłopcy zajadali się swoim pierwszy łupem, Alex zapytał.

„Dobra, chłopaki, czego nauczyliśmy się po naszej pierwszej akcji?" Zapytał.

„Że szybkość i zręczność są ważne!" Sly sugeruje. Alex pokręcił głową.

„Że dobry plan może zawsze zadziałać!" Powiedział Bentley po zastanowieniu.

„Nie!" Alex odpowiedział.

„Że ciasteczka są pyszne!" Murray wtrącił się jedząc wszystkie.

„Nie, stanowczo nie to!" Alex warknął pełen irytacji.

„To co miałeś na myśli, braciszku?" Sly dopytywał się. Alex spojrzał w rozgwieżdżone, zanim spojrzał ponownie na nich.

„Chodziło mi o współprace, to ona jest kluczem do sukcesu!" Powiedział w końcu. Chłopcy kiwneli głowami teraz rozumiejąc.

\- Koniec retrospekcji -

Tak, to było to czego się nauczyliśmy, aż chce mi się głośno śmiać, kiedy sobie to zawsze przypominam.

Chwila obecna -

„Hehehe..." Alex zaśmiał się w duchu uśmiechając się pod nosem.

„Co cie tak bawi?" Carmelita spytał stojąc obok niego. Alex spojrzał na nią. Byli teraz na polu ich wyznaczony cel był kilka kilometrów dalej, gdzie w oddali znajdowało się ogromne kłębowisko burzowe w tej części Walia.

„Nic, zresztą moja głowa, moje myśli!" Alex powiedział pełen irytacji.

„Wiesz, dobrze, że kiedy ktoś tak jest zamyślony głęboko, może oznaczać coś podejrzanego!" Carmelita stwierdziła unosząc brew.

„Czy ty ciągle musisz mieć ten osąd czarno – biały, Carmelita!?"Alex spytał poważnie.

„Wiesz, przecież, że każde przestępstwo, nie zależnie od kategorii, podlega pod prawo!" Carmelita trzyma się swojego.

„Carmelita, ten twój osąd ogranicza twoją percepcję, wiem, że masz niezawodną intuicję, ale musisz zrozumieć, że w tym świecie jest znacznie więcej szarości, a coś takiego ..." Alex zaczął wyjaśniać, ale Inspector Fox go uciszyła dłonią.

„Alex, ty masz swój punkt widzenia, ja mam swój, ale to właśnie sprawia, że oboje tak dobrze ze sobą współpracujemy!" Carmelita wyjawiła. Alex osłupiał, kiedy to usłyszał.

„No, ten ... w sumie ... tak samo pomyślałem!" Powiedział zmieszany. Inspector Fox pokręciła głową z małym uśmiechem. Po chwili oboje spojrzeli w kierunku burzowej strefy.

„Popatrz tylko, co to cholerny płaz wymyślił?" Alex pytał retorycznie.

„Skonstruował maszyne pogodową, by wytwarzała potężny front burzowy, aby okradać zatapiane przez siebie statki z towarami." Carmelita odpowiedziała. „To klasyfikuje go pod kategorie piractwa i złodziejstwa."

„Nie to miałem na myśli, tylko to, że urządzenie działa przez 24 godziny przez siedem dni w tygodniu, wytwarzana przez niego wilgoć pozwala mu też utrzymać odpowiednią wilgoć swojego ciała, w końcu to płaz oraz mieć na obiad swoje ulubione papu – muchy!" Alex wyjaśnił. „Dodatkowo teren jest dosyć grząski, tylko mały samochód typu van może się tam dostać ze zmodyfikowanym napędem na cztery koła."

„Dobrze, to wszystko obmyśliłeś, Cooper wykona robote za nas, jednocześnie niszcząc maszyne pogodową, a potem go złapiemy!" Carmelita kiwneła głową rozumiejąc.

„Tak, tylko pozostają jeszcze dwie sprawy?" Alex rzekł poważnym tonem myśląc głęboko.

„A mianowice?" Inspector Fox spytała.

„To to, że zostaną jeszcze trzy inne miejsca i osoby z naszej listy, ale ciągle nie znam odpowiedzi na to jedno – Po co samemu Sly są potrzebne nasze akta?" Alex powiedział nie przerywając deliberacji.

\- Sly Cooper i Gaang -

Van Cooper Gaang wyjechał zza rogu skręcając przy małym cyplu, aby później odwrócić się by jechać do tyłu po drewnianym moście. Zatrzymał, a z tyłu wyszedł pewien szop. Będąc na zewnątrz poczuł deszczową aurę, dosłownie.

„Ale ponure miejsce!" Skomentował Sly biegnąc przed siebie, mijając znak z napisem „ Nie zbliżać się!" Przeszedł przez małą drogę między skałami. Wyszedł po drugiej stronie, gdzie po lewej widzał pewnego bobra rozwalającego młotem drewniane resztki statku, a po prawer paskudną brame z wizerunkiem żabiej dobrze znanej gęby. Sly jak tylko doszedł wyciągnął lornetkom z plecaka.

„Hey, Sly! Właśnie zauważyłem coś, co może utrudnić misję!" Bentley powiedział z drugiej strony. „Widzisz te wielką paskudną bramę? Blokuje ona dojście do kryjówki Raleigh's!"

„Nie ma problemu! Po prostu użyje wspinaczki!" Sly odpowiedział bez cienia strachu.

„Ok, ale pamiętaj, możesz się wspiąc, tylko na niektóre obiekty! Jak słupy i rury!"

„ Yeah jasne ... oraz także drabiny?" Sly wskazał, dzięki zoom krzywą drabine po drugiej stronie.

„To poprawne! Ale pamiętaj, Sly, musisz się zbliżyć ..." Bentley zaczął instruować, ale Sly dokończył.

„... i błyskawicznie chwycić nim dam się zauważyć! Yeah, yeah, yeah. Relax, Bentley! Żyje dla tych spraw!" Sly powiedział z humorem, aby uspokoić przyjaciela.

„Yeah, i to mnie właśnie martwi! Gdyby Alex mógł podzielać twój humor, nie musiał by chcieć cię zabić!" Bentley przyznał sceptycznie wyłaczając się. Sly westchnął.

„Ciągle widać ma uraze po tym wszystkim, ale nadal nie wiem po co pozwolił tak łatwo zabrać te akta?" Sly rzekł zamyślony nim ruszył dalej.

\- Jednostka Interpol, Walia, Anglia, godzina 7:45 -

„Yyyaaawwwnnn!" Alex ziewnął znudzony, kiedy siedział po turecku zgarbiony ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami próbując zebrać myśli.

„Kawy!" Carmelita proponuje kubek kawy podając mu.

„Dzięki, wiesz czego najbardziej nie lubie w takich akcjach! Nudnego czekania!" Alex powiedział biorąc kubek od niej.

„Ty mnie to mówisz? To część naszej pracy, spójrz na innych!" Inspector Fox stwierdziła, pokazując jako przykład innych czlonków. Nie którzy z nich czyścili broń, inni siedzieli na trawie, palili papierosy, pili kawe i jedli pączki przy rozmowach albo sprawdzali monitori oraz pozostałą elektronikę.

„Sigh... jakby mnie to czekanie nie irytowało, to prędzej wolałbym wąchać kwiatki!" Alex prychnął zajadliwie biorąc łyk. W paru sekundach wypluł ją.

„ Pich ... zapomiałaś, że pije tylko czarną z mlekiem i cukrem, a nie bezkofeinową!" Alex zawołał.

„To taka mała kara za to, że nie posłuchałeś rozkazu!" Carmelita powiedziała surowo.

„Rany, Carmelita, czasami nie wiem kto z waszej dwójki jest gorszy – Sly, który ciągle swoim poczuciem humoru mnie wnerwia czy ty, która ciągle myśli ze swoim ognistym temperamentem." Alex stwierdził ironicznie. Carmelita pojawiła się przed nim warcząc wściekła za to porównanie. Alex patrzył na nią spokojnie.

„Wiesz, że kiedy się tak złościsz twoje oczy są naprawdę piękne!" Skomentował romantycznie. Carmelita przestała się złościć uśmiechając lekko z małymi rumnieńcami.

„W pierwszej kolejności mnie denerwujesz, a w drugie uspokajasz. Jesteś niepoprawny!" Carmelita przyznała.

„Taki jestem! Osobą, która żyje na pograniczu, służe jako prowokator i osoba łagodząca!" Alex rzekł niewinnie szczerząc ząbki. Ona uderza go w ramię pięścią.

„Nie pogrywaj ze mną, poruczniku!" Carmelita rzekła.

„Jak każesz, pani Inspector!" Alex odpowiedział masując sobie ramię.

\- Alex -

Ah... ta Carmelita mimo że ma taki ognisty temperament, czasami nawet mnie przeraża, to naprawdę jest dla mnie bardzo ważna jako rodzina. Hehehe ...eh ... za wyjątkiem tej jednej sytuacji, która ... Uhm ... może zaczne od momentu, w którym poznałem ją oraz jej ojca, Charles Fox, który był starym przyjacielem mojego ojca, a dla mnie drugim ojcem. Jednak to wiąże się z tym też jak zaczeła się ta cała uraza do Sly ... a także to, co, przez niego nabawiłem się. Eh... a może jest w tym też troche mojej winy ... wtedy chyba bardziej zachowywałem się jak ojciec, a nie jako brat. Od śmierci naszych ojców mineły 3 lata, miałem wtedy 12 lat, a Sly i pozostali po 11.

\- Sierociniec Happy Camper, czas poprzedni -

Chłopcy siedzieli w swoim pokoju na podłodze, gdzie Alex teraz nieco bardziej wyższy, ubrany w siwą bluzkę z długim rękawem, a na niej czarną koszulke z krótkim rękawem, ciemno niebieskie spodnie oraz czarne buty ze srebnymi podeszwami. Strój Sly był taki sam, tylko nieco większe do jego rozmiaru. Betnley miał inne teraz okulary, a Murray miał tylko dodane szare rękawiczki bez palców.

„Dobra, chłopaki, tak jak ustaliliśmy, za dwa lata opuszczamy ten przybytek i rozpoczynamy naszą podróż szkoleniową, aby stać się nowym Cooper Gaang." Alex zakomunikował. „Pierwszy nasz przystanek będzie tutaj w Japonii!"

Wskazał na mapie kraj kwitnącej wiśni palcem.

„Tam ja i Sly pobierzemy nauki ze sztuki ninja, Bentley, ty zaczniesz uczuć się pracy z komputerami oraz całą elektroniką, dodatkowo naucz się technik hakerstwa, mogą się nam przydać, Murray tak jak zawsze będzie trenował, aby zwiększyć swoją siłe, możesz też nauczyć się trochę boksu, następnie udamy się do Chin lub Indii, wtedy ..." Alex zaczął tłumaczyć poważnie, ale Sly wszedł w słowo.

„No, co ty, Alex, za bardzo podchodzisz do tego wszystkiego poważnie, przecież możemy nawet zrobić to bez tego całego twojego planu!" Sly skomentował zadowolony. Alex spojrzał na Sly.

„Sly, to, co ja zaplanowałem, abyśmy stali się mistrzami złodziejstwa, musi być związane z każdym z członków naszej grupy, więc ma być wszystko Tip – Top." Alex powiedział poważnie. „ Poza tym jestem starszy, więc nie dyskutuj!"

„Od kiedy to ty decydujesz o wszystkim, co?" Sly pyta unosząc brew.

„Od kiedy ... może od teraz, mój panie!" Alex powiedział pełen irytacji.

„Wiesz, co, zaczynam myśleć, że bardziej zachowujesz się jak ojciec, a nie jak brat!" Sly stwierdził krzyżując ramiona.

„Nie zachowuje się jak ojciec, po prostu planuje naszą przyszłość, aby podtrzymać nasze przymierze, Sly!" Alex tłumaczy.

„Tak, to dlaczego mówisz jakby od ciebie to wszystko zależało!" Sly powiedział rozgoryczony.

„Wcale nie!" Alex bronił się. „Zresztą tata powierzył mi notatnik, w którym są opisane miejsca, gdzie mamy zacząć!"

„No, właśnie, to już pokazuje w tym, co miałem rację!" Sly wskazał.

„Wcale nie!" Alex woła zirytowany.

„Owszem tak!" Sly dalej mówi swoje.

„Mówię ci, że nie!" Alex podnosi głos.

„Tak!" Odparł Sly humorystycznie.

„Nie!" Alex czuł jak mu żyła wyskakuje. Bentley i Murray kierowali oczy od jednegona drugiego jak się kłócili.

„O rany, a przedtem dogadywali się znakomicie!" Bentley stwierdził zmęczony przecierając oczy.

„A czy przez to Alex go nie udusi?" Murray spytał.

„No coś ty, Murray, obaj są jak bracia, żaden z nich nie skrzywdzi drugiego!" Betnley powiedział.

„Ale ... czy Alex nie jest gościem, dla którego duma jest bardzo wazna, tak jak przywrócenie honoru pamięci przodką, wiesz jak on nie odpuści!" Bentley powiedział. Bentley zastanowił się przez chwile. Murray nie jest typem gościa, który coś takiego mówi przypadkowo.

„Wiesz w tym, co mówisz, jest chyba nawet prawda!" Betnley przyznał patrząc na Alex, który był wkurzony na uśmiechniętego wciąż Sly.

„Stary, ja tylko uważam, że nie możesz do tego wszystkiego podchodzić aż tak poważnie!" Sly powiedział do niego.

„Sly, to ty nie rozumiesz, nie tylko chce przywrócić honoru moim przodką i odpokutować ich winy, już straciłem ojca, ty tak samo, nie chce stracić chociaż ciebie, bracie, dlatego jestem taki poważny, nawet Bentley i Murray są częścią tego, rozumiesz!" Alex wyjaśnił mu poważnie.

„Oh, to dlatego, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, ja tylko staram się, abyś wyluzował!" Sly odpowiedział skruszony.

„Dobra, zrozum, ja też lubie dobrze się bawić, ale dopóki nie zakończymy tego, co zostało rozpoczete, nie mogę cieszyć się życiem w pełni!" Alex westchnął.

„Ok, ale podczas podróży znajdziemy też czas, aby dobrze się bawić, zgoda!" Sly proponuje z uśmiechem.

„Hm... no, dobra i tak zawsze jest czas na trening i zabawe!" Alex powiedział unosząc brew.

„Wyluzuj, co się może zdarzyć? Przecież nikt nagle nie przyjdzie w sprawie adopcji ... na przykład Ciebie!" Sly wskazał palcem na niego małym żartem. Właśnie w tym momeńcie, ktoś do nich zapukał. Bentley wstał wchodząc szybko do swojego łóżka na szczycie piętrowego składu, które dzieł z Murray, z sufit wyjmując małą rurę, gdzie przyłożył oko. Był to sprytnie zamontowany mały peryskop, którym mogli obserwowac, kto znajduje się po drugiej stronie drzwi, kiedy one były zamknięte na klucz, podczas ich planowania.

„Ooo .. stary sęp przyszedł!" Bentley powiedział, widząc po drugiej stronie mrs. Puffin's. „Chłopaki, operacja: Karciana zagrywka!"

Chłopaki po usłyszeniu tego szybko rozpoczeli akcję. Sly i Alex zwineli mape i schowali ją razem z notatnikiem chowając ją pod łóżko Alex, Murray rzucił szybko koc na miejsce, Alex wyciągnął talie kart spod poduszki, Bentley schował peryskop dołanczając do chłopaków, kiedy Alex zaczął tasować i rozdawać karty.

„Chłopcy, wiem, że tam jesteście, wchodzę!" Mrs. Puffin's woła po drugiej stronie otwierając drzwi.

„Dzień dobry, pani!" Alex powiedział na powitanie nie podnosząc głowy znad swojej talii. Sly drapał się po głowie, jaki wykonać ruch, Bentley przekładał swoje, a Murray nie kumał nic, a nic.

„Co to? Gracie w karty!" Samica maskonura stwierdziła zaskoczona.

„Jak sama pani widzi i ja wygrywam!" Alex rzekł kładąc asa kier wraz z trzema królami na ziemi, gdzie były inne karty.

„No nie, już piąty raz z rzędu!" Bentley powiedział niezadowolony kładąc reszte swoich.

„Tak, myślisz, to zobacz!" Sly powiedział rzucając trzy asy oraz dame pik. Alex spojrzał na brata.

„Szczęściarz!" Odparł.

„Dobra, dosyć tych gier, przyszłam w bardzo ważnej sprawie do was!" Mrs. Puffin's rzekła.

„A co się stało? Czyżby mój brat znowu podpadł w jakieś aferze!" Alex skomentował sarkastycznie, patrzył kątem oka na Sly. Sly lekko zmrużył oczy. Alex czasami go wrabiał w niektóre rzeczy, aby nauczył się sztuki infiltracji, nawet jak wiąże się to wpadaniem w rzekome kłopoty.

„Nie, nie tym razem, właściwie ta sprawa dotyczy Ciebie, Alex!" Mrs. Puffin's przeszła do sedna.

„Mnie?" Alex woła zaskoczony.

„Tak, ktoś przyszedł do Ciebie, chce cie adoptować!" Mrs. Puffin's oznajmiła. Alex, Sly, Bentley i Murray byli w szoku, po tym, co usłyszeli. Alex spojrzał krzywo kątem oka na Sly, który uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

„Nie cieszysz się, w końcu ktoś zajmie się tobą!" Mrs. Puffin's powiedziała zmieszana.

„Nie, nie jestem, po tym, co się stało naszej rodzinie, miałem obiecać, że zajme się bratem i dotrzymam słowa!" Alex rzekł stanowczo. „Pójde do tej osoby i powiem, że nie rusze się stąd, nie zamierzam splamić mojego honoru jakoWinchester, nawet dla własnego dobra."

Ogłosił. Sly i pozostali nigdy nie widzieli Alex tak poważnego i stanowczego. Nawet mrs. Puffin's była w szoku. Alex milczał idąc do przodu mijając dyrektora sierocińca.

„Ale Alex nie chcesz nawet poznać tej osoby?" Mrs. Puffin's spytała.

„Nie!" Alex odparł sucho.

„Ale jako dyrektor muszę ..." Ona zaczeła, ale Alex spojrzał na nią z lodowatym błyskiem w oczach. Mrs' Puffin's widząc to spojrzenie zamilkła. Alex szedł dalej, dobrze znał plan zagospodarowania tego miejsca. Wiedział też, gdzie znajdowała się sala, gdzie podopieczni mieli poznać się ze swoimi przyszłymi opiekunami. Alex podszedł do białych podwójnych drzwi, na których był napis „Sala adopcji!" Otworzył je wchodząc do środka. Od razu zobaczył odwracającego się do niego starszego trzydziesto paroletniego samca lisa z pomarańczowym futrem, czarnymi włosami z małym przedziałem na środku czoła oraz brązowymi oczami. Ubrany był w brązowy garnitur z czerwonym krawatem oraz czarne buty.

„Ah ... ty musisz być zapewne Alex, prawda?!" Meżczyzna powiedział na powitanie z uśmiechem.

„Niech pan sobie daruje, przyszedłem tylko powiedzieć, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam, złożyłem obietnice, że zawsze będę podtrzymywał tradycję oraz będę z osobą, którą traktuje jak brata, więc niech pan lepiej to zrozumie, bo na mój honor nie zmienie mojej decyzji!" Alex ogłosił pełen stanowczości. Samiec lisa osłupiał na taki dobór słów oraz taką determinację i oddanie. Przyjrzał się też wyrazowi oraz spojrzeniu na twarzy Alex.

„Hehehe ... taki młody, a jaki odważny i poważny. Zupełnie przypominasz osobę, którą bardzo dobrze dawno temu znałem!" Rzekł z małym uśmiechem. Podszedł do Alex wyciągając ręke na powitanie, ale Alex przeszedł tym razem do formacji walki przyjmując styl węża.

„I jeszcze bojowy!" Odparł lis poruszając ogonem za sobą pod wrażeniem.

„Nie podzielam pańskiego entuzjazmu i jeżeli nie zrozumiał pan mojego przekazu, będę musiał zastosować bardziej brutalne środki!" Alex ostrzegł, nie zmieniając pozycji. Lis jakby wiedział, że tak się stanie. Z osobnika pogodnego przyjął trochę bardziej surowe oblicze.

„Mogę to potraktować jako groźbe na moją osobe!" Rzekł poważnie.

„Musiałby mieć pan, coś, co ... spowoduje, że zmienie zdanie!" Alex rzekł dalej będąc w pozycji natacia.

„Może to!" Odparł pokazując odznake policyjną oraz legitymacje ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem wraz ze zdjęciem po lewej stronie.

„Inspector Charles Montoya Fox! Policjant?" Alex przeczytał patrząc badawczo, przyjmując normalną postawe, choć wciąż wykazywał oznaki defensywy.

„Zgadza się!" Odpowiedział Inspector Charles, chowając odznakę.

„Czego pan chce ode mnie? Już mówiłem, co przekazałem!" Alex powtórzył, krzyżując ramiona.

„No, no, no ... spokojnie, Alex, po kolei, jestem tutaj ze względu na prośbe mojego zmarłego przyjaciela, to on prosił mnie, abym się tobą zajął!" Charles Fox wyjaśnił.

„Sigh ... a co niby ja miałbym mieć wspólnego z tym pańskim przyjacielem!" Alex prychnął odwracając się chcąc wyjść, ale kiedy chciał chwycić klamkę.

„Jesteś synem ... Jonathan Winchester!" Pan Fox odparł. Alex zesztywniał słysząc to.

„Znał pan mojego tate?" Alex spytał dalej odwrócony.

„Tak, przykro mi z powodu tego, co musiałeś przeżyć!" Charles Fox stanął za nim kładąc dłoń na ramieniu. „Prosił mnie, abym się tobą zajął, jeśli coś takiego się zdaży!"

„Ale ... mam jeszcze brata!" Alex powiedział spokojnie.

„Wiem, ale twój ojciec chciał myśleć o twoim normalnym życiu." Charles powiedział za nim. „Wiem, że jesteś dumny ze swojego nazwiska oraz chcesz uszanować pamięć ojca, ale musisz też wziąc pod uwage jego ostatnią wole, myśląc o swojej przyszłości!"

„Kiedy ... mam opuścić sierociniec?" Alex spytał bez emocji.

„Dam ci czas, abyś się pożegnał, ale nie dłużej niż do jutra, wtedy z samego rana wyjeżdżamy!" Charles Fox odpowiedział.

„Dobrz,e więc lepiej już pójde!" Alex powiedział krótko wychodząc. Kiedy był za drzwiami pobiegła błyskawicznie do pokoju. Tymczasem chłopaki zajmowali się sobą. Sly leżał na łóżku, Bentley na swoim robił jakieś zadania, a Murray czytał jakiś komiks. Alex wparował jak tajfun do środka.

„Zmiana planów, chłopaki!" Alex zawołał, kiedy wpadł. Sly podskoczył zaskoczony na łóżku, Bentley schował się do skorupy, a Murray zasłonił się przerażony.

„Alex, nie wpadaj tak znienacka!" Bentley powiedzaił wysuwając głowe.

„Nie ważne, poznałem gościa, który mówi, że był przyjacielem mojego ojca!" Alex powiedział wychylając się na korytarz, a potem zamykając drzwi.

„To chyba dobrze?" Murray spytał.

„Nie, ten facet chce mnie adoptować, bo obiecał to mojemu ojcu!" Alex sapnął poirytowany.

„To, co teraz zrobimy?" Sly spytał, kiedy to usłyszał.

„Opuszczamy to miejsce, jeszcze dzisiaj w nocy!" Alex zadecydował opierając się o drzwi.

„Ale dlaczego?" Sly spytał ponownie.

„Ponieważ jutro ten gość zamierza mnie stąd zabrać!" Alex powiedział.

„O nie!" Sly woła.

„Właśnie! Chłopaki, zaczynamy operację: Wielka Ucieczka!" Alex oznajmił stanowczo.

W nocy chłopcy wymkneli się cichcem z pokoju udając się na strych.

„Dobra, udało mi się zabrać trochę prowiantu. Starczy nam na 2 – 3 tygodnie!" Alex powiedział sprawdzając worki.

„Dobra, ale jak opuścimy sierociniec?" Bentley spytał, kiedy zorganizował zestaw ubrań oraz kocy.

„Wiem, dobrze, że nad ranem przyjeżdża wóz z pralni, więc wykorzystamy go do naszej ucieczki!" Alex odpowiedział. Sly, który stał dalej myślał trochę. Wiele zawdzięczał Alex, mógł śmiało nazywać go bratem, ale przez swoje rządzenie bardziej zachowywał się jak ojciec, a nie brat.

„Alex, a może skorzystaj z propozycji tego faceta!" Sly powiedział bez ogródek.

„Eh ... co? Na głowe upadłeś Sly, zapomniałeś, co się stało z naszymi ojcami, oni poświęcili własne życie chroniąc nas, a ja obiecałem, że będę tobą się zajmował oraz odzyskamy dobre imię naszych klanów!" Alex rzekł wstrząśnięty, tym co usłyszał.

„Wiem, wiem, ale czy na pewno nie robimy tego zbyt pochopnie?" Sly stwierdził.

„Nawet, jeśli to prawda, muszę się tobą opiekować, bracie, jeśli będę musiał poświęcić życie!"Alex rzekł spoglądając w oczy Sly. Sly zobaczył, że jego determinacja i zdecydowanie są bliskie obłędu.

„Alex, tylko, że to, co robisz brzmi trochę strasznie, przerażasz mnie!" Sly przyznał z lekkim strachem. Alex rozszerzyły się oczy, kiedy to usłyszał.

„Sly ... przepraszam, wiem, że cię przeraziłem, ale więc, że robie to wszystko dla nas wszystkich, a ja nie chce chociaż ciebie stracić." Rzekł obejmując brata.

„Rozumiem, ale zawsze mówiłeś, że obietnica to obietnica, nie zależnie od tego z jakiej strony ona przychodzi, wujek Jonathan też mówił, że szansa jakie daje nam życie zdarza się tylko raz w życiu, musimy tylko ją wyczuć!" Sly powiedział oddając przytulaniec. Alex zamyślił się.

„Tak, ale ja już podjąłem decyzję, więc proszę nie wracajmy do tego!" Alex odpowiedział podchodząc do dużej szafy. Był dosyć spora, ale wielu mówiło, że są tam pająki. Alex otworzył ją wyjmując parę worków z prowiantem.

„Dobra, jest godzina 4: 55, za 20 minut przyjedzie samochód, więc bądźcie gotowi!" Alex stwierdził, kiedy jeszcze roglądał się po szafie. Sly stał tuż za nim.

„Przepraszam, Alex, ale muszę teraz zmienić plany ze względu na Ciebie!" Sly rzekł nagle.

„Co?" Alex zawołał, zostając gwałtownie wepchnięty do szafy zamykając szybko za nim.

„Sly, co ty robisz? Otwieraj!" Alex krzyknął szarpiąc klamkę od wewnątrz. Sly, Bentley, i Murray stali przed szafą, choć nie byli zadowoleni z tego, co zrobili?

„Wybacz, braciszku, ale uznaliśmy, że już dość dla nas zrobiłeś i potrzebujesz sam własnego życia." Sly stwierdził spokojnie.

„Nie wasz się tak mówić, Sly, otwieraj, to rozkaz!" Alex wrzeszczy z wnętrza szafy, że cała się cała trzesła.

„Naprawdę, możesz mnie za to obwiniać, masz rację, obaj straciliśmy ojców, ale ja też nie chce stracić ciebie, który zapadł się w swojej własnej obłudzie!" Sly powiedział próbując powstrzymać łzy.

„Sly, proszę, otwórz, porozmawiajmy!" Alex błagał go.

„Wybacz mi, bracie, uważaj na siebie, będę tęsknił!" Sly powiedział przez drzwi do niego. Alex słysząc to miał łzy w oczach.

„Sly, nie odchodź, jeśli to zrobisz, zranisz mnie mocno! Sly? Sly? Chłopaki, jesteście tam! Odpowiedzcie ... odpowiedz, chociaż ty ... Sly ... proszę!" Alex krzyczał nie mogąc powstrzymać łez. Chłopcy odeszli kilka minut temu zostawiając Alex samego wewnątrz szafy. Czas mijał, a Alex nie wiedział ile, cały czas był skoncentrowany na szamotanie się z zamkiem.

„Cholera ... cholera ... cholera ... ustąp, że wreszcie głupia szafo!" Alex wył z rozpaczy i gniewu. Odpuścił na chwile tylko z powodu zmęczenia i niepotrzebnej frustracji.

„Cholera ... nawet nie mogę użyć mojego kopnięcia gromu, jest tu za mało miejsca, ledwo się mieszcze." sapnął w gniewie. Nagle poczuł, że coś po nim łazi.

„Co to? Coś po mnie chodzi?" Rzekł, kiedy to poczuł. W szafie panowała grobowa ciemność, więc nie mógł dokładnie wiedzieć, co to? Czuł, że to coś wywołuje u niego obrzydzenie, kiedy zaczeło łazić po jego karku.

„To obrzydliwe! Zaraz ... mam przecież w wewnętrznej kieszeni małą latarkę!" Alex skrzywił się, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie. Szybko wymacał latarkę zapalając ją. Niestety, światło przypominało blask świecy, która mogła w każdej chwili zgasnąć. Poświecił sobie widząc małego pająka chodzącego swobodnie po jego ramieniu.

„Nie dość, że Sly mnie zdradził i zamknął wewnątrz, to coś tak małego jak ty śmie mnie tak straszyć, wstrętny mały robal!" Alex syknął uderzając pięścią rogniatając małego stawonoga o tył szafy. Gwałtowny wstrząs spowodował rozerwanie górnej części szafy, gdzie spadła cała masa tych małych stworzeń. Przerażone owady zaczeły w panice pełzać po całym ciele Alex, który teraz był cały blady czując narastającą panikę tuż po tym jak światło latarki zgasło obejmując go mrocznym całunem. Nad ranem, kiedy w sierocińcu zaczynał się nowy dzień. Charles Fox przyjechał dokładnie jak obiecał. Na korytarzu spotyka Mrs. Puffin's, która biega podenerwowana cała.

„Dzień dobry, pani, coś się stało?"Spytał widząc jej stan.

„Ah ... to pan, niestety przybył pan w złym momeńcie!" Odpowiedziała nerwowo.

„Co się stało? Gdzie jest Alex?" Spytał surowo.

„W tym właśnie problem, Alex i trójka innych chłopców, chyba uciekło!" Mrs. Puffin's wyjawiła.

„Proszę, niech pani się uspokoi, na pewno, gdzieś tutaj są, nie mogli uciec od tak!" Charles Fox stwierdził. Przez kilkanaście godzin szukali ich po całym przybytku, ostatecznie weszli na strych.

„No nie, jednak ich nie ma! Oh... a obiecałem ci, Jonathan, mój przyjacielu, że dotrzymam słowa." Charles Montoya Fox jeknął załamany, chwytając się za głowe. Nagle usłyszał stłumiony oddech dochodzący ze starej szafy.

„Hey, czy ta szafa lekko dygocze?" Stwierdził podchodząc zaskoczony. Po przekręceniu zamka kluczem w nich otworzył obie strony drzwi, gdzie ze środka wypadł Alex w pozycji embronalnej trząs się cały, zlany zimny potem z lekko bladą skórą oraz spojrzeniem pełnym panicznego strachu. Dyszał płytko, kiedy pająki jeszcze po nim chodziły.

„Alex!" Charles krzyknął widząc go w tym stanie otrzepując go z małych pasożytów. „Wszystko dobrze, spójrz na mnie?

„On zdradził mnie ... nienawidze go ... złamał przysięge ... zapłaci za to ..." Alex mówił chrapliwym szeptem bez cienia emocji. Alex nie kontaktował przez parę godzin, dopiero jak był w samochodzie Charles Fox wrócił w pełni świadomy

„Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem?" Zapytał skołowany, kiedy zauważył, że siedzi od strony pasażera.

„W moim samochodzie!" Odpowiedziała Charles Fox, kiedy prowadził.

„Pan Fox!" Alex zawołał widząc go.

„Daruj sobie, Alex, już tego pana, mów mi Charles!" Charles powiedział ciepłym głosem.

„Nie mam zamiaru, niech pan się zatrzyma!" Alex nakazał stanowczo. Fox uniosł brew, ale jednak zatrzymał się na poboczu polnej drogi. Alex otworzył drzwi chcąc wysiąść.

„Na pewno, chcesz to zrobić?" Spytał Charles nie spoglądając na niego. Alex zatrzymał się.

„Dokąd wtedy pójdziesz?" Przesłuchiwał.

„Tam, gdzie chyba nogi mnie poniosą!" Alex odpowiedział.

„I co ci to da, osoba, która była ci jak brat, zrobiła, co ona sama chciała, a ty nie musisz robić tego samego! On podjął taką decyzję, ty możesz wybrać inną drogę do celu! Twój ojciec mi zawsze mówił, że droga, która pojawia się przed nami, zależy nie tylko od nas, ale też od tego, co proponuje nam los, nawet jak nie jest po naszej myśli, choć zawsze był zagadką!" Charles wyjaśnił patrząc na plecy Alex, kiedy jego noga prawie dotykała ziemi. Alex jednak postawił nogę i pobiegł przed siebie znikając za zboczem.

„Przepraszam, Jonatan, ale widać twój syn ma własne utarte szlaki!" Charles Fox westchnął zamykając drzwi, zanim ruszył dalej.

THUMP!

Nagle coś uderzyło o dach jego czerwone Corvetty c4, że zatrzymał samochód.

„No nie, co znowu?" Warknął zirytowany, otwierając drzwi od kierowcy. „Jeśli to jakiś martwy ptak to ..."

„Zależy o jaki gatunek ci chodzi, Charles, bo mnie brakuje kolorowych piórek!" Alex przyznał siedząc na kolanach ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami w pozycji medytacyjnej.

„Alex, ty ..." Fox zawołał zaskoczony. „Ale jak?"

„Nie mogę tego powiedzieć, tak jak mój ojciec mamy swoje sekrety!" Alex powiedział tajemniczo z małym uśmiechem.

„Hehehe... naprawdę, nieodrodny syn swojego ojca!" Charles Fox przyznał chichocząc.

„Tak, dobre porównanie, ale jak mamy razem teraz współgrać, najpierw musisz ty, Charles, okazać pewien wątek, abym mógł ci okazywać szacunek!" Alex wskazał stając się poważny na niego, kiedy zeskoczył z dachu.

„Jaki wątek?" Charles uniósł brew.

„Opowiedz o moim tacie!" Alex poprosił. Charles uniosł obie brwi, ale potem uśmiechnął się.

„Wskakuj, Alex, opowiem ci wszystko w drodze do domu!" Charle rzekł, kiedy otworzył drzwi.

„A gdzie jedziemy?" Alex spytał, kiedy zapinał pas.

„Do Paryża!" Charles odparł, kiedy ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Podczas całej jazdy Alex słuchał opowieści o swoim ojcu, jak Charles i on się poznali, choć wiedział, że jego ojciec był złodziejem, razem z ojcem Sly, a on ciągle starał się ich złapać, to po mimo tego, obaj stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, dzięki temu, że zawsze przy każdym spotkaniu mierzyli się w walce wręcz, gdy ojciec Sly siedział zwykle w swoim samolocie, zyskując dla niego czas. Alex oprócz tego patrzył na Paryż, który jak widać niewiele się zmienił w ciągu tych 3 lat.

„Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało z księgarnią, którą zwykle twój ojciec prowadził, to została ona sprzedana!" Charles powiedział do niego.

„Co? Kto ją kupił?" Alex zawołał, kiedy to usłyszał.

„Nie wiem, osoba, która ją kupiła przezwała się Morfeusz, tylko, tyle się dowiedziałem!" Charles odpowiedział.

„Morfeusz? Przecież to znaczy ... sen!" Alex stwierdził.

„Tak, nawet ja byłem zaskoczony jego imieniem, ale nie zmieniło to normalnie funkcjonowania tego miejsca, tylko zmienił się właściciel!" Charles przyznał, kiedy skręcił w następną uliczkę. Po paru minutach jazdy obaj kierowali się po ładnych schodach jakieś kamienicy.

„Ładne miejsce, jako Inspector policji, ładnie się urządziłeś!" Alex skomentował po obserwacji nosząc swoje rzeczy.

„Dzięki, to akurat moja własna oaza, którą lubie nazywać domem, ty też możesz ją tak nazywać, kiedy będziesz z nami mieszkał!" Charles powiedział.

„Wami? Ktoś jeszcze z tobą mieszka?" Alex spytał, kiedy dotarli na sam szczyt, gdzie były dębowe drzwi.

„Tak, mam dorastającą córkę! Jeśli mogę cię spytać, ile masz lat?" Charles odpowiedział, po chwili zadając własne pytanie.

„Mam 12 lat!" Odpowiedział Alex poważnie. „Tylko, że dla kogoś takiego jak twoja dorastająca córka, to może być trochę nie w porządku, zwłaszcza jak jeszcze jeden facet wprowadza się do was!"

„ Możesz mieć rację, tylko muszę cię ostrzeć przed jej temperamentem, który odziedziczyła po swojej matce, choć ma dużo więcej cech po mnie, ale postaraj się nie zaleźć jej za skóre!" Charles przestrzegł.

„Nie martw się, Charles, odpowiednio to rozegram!" Alex powiedział ze stoickim spokojem. Charles widząc u niego taką zmiane, troche się niepokoił, kiedy otwierał drzwi.

„Skarbie, wróciłem! Jesteś w domu? Córeczko?" Charles woła rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. Alex postawił walizke w przedpokoju rozglądając się po mieszkaniu. Musiał przyznać, że było ładnie urządzone i przytulne! Białe ściany, kremowe kafelki podłogowe, dywan arabski, kuchnia, schody prowadzące na piętro.

„Pewnie, znowu coś czyta lub słucha muzyki. Rozgość się, a ja ją poszukam!" Charles powiedział wchodząc na góre. Alex nie odpowiedział przechodząc do salonu. Sofa i fotele były klasyczne z czerwonego aksamitu, duży taras z którego było widać panorame Paryża. Stolik, a trochę dalej nieduży 14 calowy telewizor, DVD, nie które z nich miały loga jakiś kapel muzycznych, a inne.

„Nienawidzę opery!" Mruknął zirytowany Alex widząc napis Opera z jakąś słonicą śpiewaczką.

Był też piękny kominek, gdzie można było przysiąść w ładne zimowe wieczory, na półce tuż nad nim było bardzo dużo zdjęć. Alex podszedł do niej biorąc jedno zdjęcie. Przyjrzał się mu widząc Charles obejmujące pewną czternastoletnią samice lisa tego samego koloru futrem, ale miała krótkie niebieskie włosy do łopatek i upięte ku dołowi. Miała te same brązowe oczy co on. Jej ubranie i wyraz twarzy wykazywał powagę oraz temperament, ale Alex widział też mały ciepły uśmiech podobny do tego samego jaki miał jej ojciec. Nie wiedział, że ktoś o zgrabych nogach w niebieskich spodniach i wysokich butach schodził po schodach, ale jak brązowe oczy zauważyły go schowała się za rogiem obserwując podejrzliwie. Alex dalej oglądał zdjęcie, ale kątem oka zerkał na prawy dolny róg, gdzie widział jak ktoś go obserwuje. Uśmiechnął się pewnie.

„Hmmm... córeczka tatusia, nieprawdaż!" Rzekł nagle. Właściciel brązowych oczu był w szoku, że zauważył ją. Alex dalej stał tyłem.

„Gdzie twoje maniery, nie wypada chyba tak witać gości!" Alex powiedział brzmiąc prowokacyjnie. Dziewczyna zacisneła zęby, że sobie z niej tak drwi.

„Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale wtargnąłeś do prywatnego mienia!" Ona powiedziała podchodząc do niego stanowczo. „Odłóż to i odwróć się, abym mógła cię zobaczyć!"

„Nie będę stawiał oporu, zwłaszcza, że już wiem jak wyglądasz, choć nie znam twojego imienia, lady!" Alex powiedział odwracając się brzmiąc szarmancko. Ale jak się odwrócił był w lekkim szoku, ona tak samo.

„OH!" Zawołali widząc drugiego. Choć oboje byli równi wzrostem.

„Na żywo wyglądasz lepiej niż na zdjęciu!" Alex stwierdził z małym rumieńcem. Ona zarumieniła się na taki komplement.

„Dzięki, choć to nietypowy komplement, zwłaszcza od takiego dziwnego i podejrzanego gościa jak ty!" Ona przyznała, wskazując palcem na niego. Alex zmrużył lekko oczy.

„Podejrzany to jedno, ale dziwny, przesadziłaś, widzę, że nigdy nie widziałaś na oczy człowieka, prawda!" Alex syknął.

„Słyszałam o twoim gatunku, ale inaczej sobie ciebie wyobrażałam!" Odpowiedziała stanowczo, krzyżując ramiona.

„Ale pewnie wiesz, że obraziłaś przez to mój honor. Więc, że jestem osobą bardzo dumną, ale spodziewaj się, o córko Charles Fox, że ja, ostatni z klanu Winchester ..." Alex zaczął dumnym glosem, ale ona dziewczyna przerwała.

„Jesteś z klanu Winchester, tego klanu złodziei!" Zawołała stanowczo, słysząc to. „To nie muszę się już powstrzymywać, aby pokazać, gdzie tacy jak ty mają swoje miejsce!"

Dokończyła stając do pozycji ofensywnej.

„Wiec jednak, że nie będzie to takie łatwe!" Alex rzekł przyjmując defensywe. Oboje stali gotowi do walki, kiedy ktoś im przerwał.

„No wiecie, żeby już zaczynać znajomość od bójki!" Charles stwierdził, unosząc brew. Oboje spojrzeli na niego.

„Cześć, tato! Właśnie nakryłam tego złodzieja jak szperał w naszym mieszkaniu!" Powiedziała dziewczyna wskazując na Alex. „ Mówił, że jest z klanu Winchester!"

„Wiesz, Charles, odnioslem wrażenie, że rzeczywiście to twoja rodzona córeczka, na wszystko reaguje czarno – biało!" Alex przyznał rozluźniony.

„Co takiego? O co tu chodzi, tato? Ty go tu przywiozłeś!" Powiedziała vixen skołowana.

„Tak, Carmelita, poznaj syna mojego starego przyjaciela Jonathan Winchester, Alex." Przedstawił go Charles. „Alex, chce żebyś poznał moją córke, Carmelita!"

„Carmelita? To bardzo słodkie imię!" Alex przyznał pod wrażeniem. „Idealnie pasuje dla kogoś takiego jak ona. Chyba czasami będę ją wołać Caramelgirl!"

Carmelita zaczerwieniła się na ten przydomek.

„Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Dlaczego on ma mieszkać z nami pod jednym dachem?" Carmelita powiedziała nie kryjąc wzburzenia, patrząc na ojca.

„Obiecałem to jego ojcu, wiem, że może i był złodziejem, ale był człowiekiem honoru, nie mogłem nie odmówić!" Charles wyjaśnił.

„A ja oczywiście dowiaduje się ostatnia!" Carmelita stwierdziła sfrustrowana, krzyżując ramiona.

„Lepiej późno niż wcale!" Alex metaforyzował.

„Nie pytałam cię o zdanie, małolacie!" Carmelita prychneła.

„ Kto z nas dwóch zachowuje się niedojrzale!" Alex powiedział spokojnie, unosząc brew. Carmelita pojawiła się przed jego twarzą warcząc wściekle, Alex stał ze stoickim spokojem. Po chwili uśmiechnął się ciepło.

„No już, nie złość się!" Alex powiedział miłym tonem delikatnie pieszcząc jej policzek. „Możesz mnie nienawidzić za to kim jestem, ale ja już cie lubie!"

Carmelita zarumieniła się na jego słowa, a jego niebieskie oczy i ciepły uśmiech sprawiły, że czuła się troche zakłopotana.

FACE! THUM!

„OUCH!" Alex jęknał dotykając czerwonego policzka z odciśniętą dłonią, kiedy leżał na podłodze. „No, wiesz, facet chce być miły, a co w zamian dostaje, zostaje spoliczkowany!"

Alex woła wściekły. Carmelita stała z tym samym wyrazem twarzy, lekko jednak jej policzki drżały.

„Uhmmmm haha ... hahahahaha!" Carmelita starała się powstrzymać, ale nie wytrzymała wybuchając gromkim śmiechem. Alex teraz poczuł się zażenowany.

„Co jest? Śmiejesz się ze mnie!" Alex czuł, że wyskakuje mu żyła z irytacji. Carmelita dalej się naśmiewała z niego, lecz przestała sztywniejąc, kiedy zobaczyła twarz Alex. Patrzył na nią przerażającym wzrokiem.

„Więc lubisz się śmiać, co? Więc dobrze!" Jego głos był ochrypły, że przypominał charkot. „Ten się śmieje,... kto się smieje... ostatni!"

Alex zaczął robić małe wolne kroki w jej kierunku, a jego wzrok był spuszczony okryty cieniem, Carmelita cofała się, kiedy zbliżał się do niej.

„Spokojnie, to był żart! ... nie rób, niczego pochopnie ... ostrzegam cię ... tato, pomocy ..." Carmelita starała się go uspokoić, prosząc też ojca o pomoc. On tylko stał bokiem pogwizdując sobie niewinnie.

„Aaaah!" Alex woła znajdując się za Carmelita w ułamku sekundy. Ona spojrzała się widząc go za nią.

„Hey, jak ty ... nie ... przestań ... to ... to nie fair ... tato ... zabierz ... zabierz go ... proszę" Carmelita zaczeła zaskoczona, kiedy Alex położył dłonie na niej bokach łaskocząc ją, Carmelita śmiała się jak szalona leżąc na podłodze jak on drapał ją nawet pod pachami czy plecach.

„Haha ...hihihi ... hohoho ... dosyć ... przestań ... hahahaha !" Śmiała się histerycznie ze łzami, błagając o przerwanie tej tortury.

„Powiedz, że jest ci przykro?" Alex rozkazał, nie zmniejszając tempa.

„Hahaha ... dobra ... dobra ... przepraszam!" Carmelita woła łapiąc oddech ze śmiechu.

„Powiedz „przepraszam, Alex!", a może przestane!" Nakazał śmiejąc się z jej sytuacji.

„Przepraszam, Alex, proszę, już przestań!" Carmelita krzykneła ze śmiechu, mając łzy w oczach. Alex przestał dając Carmelita złapać oddech. Ona leżała na ziemi oddychając z małym uśmiechem na twarzy.

„I co teraz powiesz?" Alex spytał patrząc na nią z góry. Carmelita podniosła twarz uśmiechając się słodko i niewinnie, Alex troche czuł się nieswojo, kiedy zobaczył ten uśmiech. Carmelita błyskawicznie ścieła go z nóg, Alex upadł ciężko na plecy. Chciał wstać, ale ona złapała go za ramie, by po chwili przygwoździć go do podłoża wykręcając ramie.

„Role się odwróciły, co, Alex!" Carmelita rzekła uśmiechając się dumnie.

„Podstępna lisica!" Alex jęknął z małym uśmiechem, mimo bólu. Charles patrzył na to wszystko z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wiedział, że ta dwójka dogada się ze sobą.

\- Koniec retrospekcji -

Walia, chwila obecna -

„Hehehe!" Alex zaśmiał się głośno, co tym razem Carmelita zauważyła.

„Dobra, przyznaj się z czego tak rechoczesz?" ona spytała, unosząc brew.

„Nic, przypomniałem sobie tylko, kiedy przerwszy raz się spotkaliśmy!" Alex odpowiedział patrząc na nią. Carmelita słysząc to, też miała mały uśmieszek.

„Tak, nie zapomne tego dnia, początkowo patrzyłam na Ciebie jako zwykłego przybłęde i bandyte!" Przynała. Alex skrzywił się.

„To tak mnie widziałaś!" Stwierdził.

„Tylko trochę, dopóki nie pokazałeś, że jesteś sympatycznym, zabawnym i atrakcyjnym chłopakiem!" Carmelita przyznała, ale zakryła sobie usta zakłopotana.

„Atrakcyjnym, hę!" Alex odparł patrząc chytrze.

„Tak ... hehehe ... w sumie nigdy nie wyobrażałam, że będe mieć brata, takiego jak ty!" Carmelita odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Alex zarumienił się na komplement.

„Ehehe... dzięki, nigdy nie sądziłem, że też będę częścią tej rodziny, ty i Charles byliście dla mnie bardzo mili, a twój tata był mi też drugim ojcem, za nim on ... jeszcze ..." Powiedział Alex zakłopotany, ale załamał się, przypominając sobie Charles. Carmelita odwróciła twarz starając się ukryć smutek.

„Tak, wiem, ja też tęsknie za nim!" Odpowiedziała głosem pełnym goryczy, mała łza spadła z oka.

„Tak, a później to się stało, kiedy my ..." Alex zaczął zdruzgotany.

„Nie, nawet nie kończ, do dziś mam wyrzuty!" Carmelita wołała z rozpaczy. Alex przytulił ją do piersi. Ona wylewa łzy w jego pierś.

„To nie było do końca twoja wina, oboje byliśmy pod wpływem alkocholu i jeszcze ta okropna sytuacja!" Alex pocieszył ją głaszcząc po włosach, czując się w połowie winny. Alex spojrzał w kierunku, gdzie był ich cel. Wtedy zobaczył coś pełen szoku.

„Carmelita, spójrz!" Krzyknął wskazując palcem. Ona patrzy widząc to samo, co on. Kłębowisko burzowych chmur zaczeło się przejaśniać. Oboje wstali szybko.

„Właśnie na to czekaliśmy, chodź!" Alex woła biegnąc do obozu, a ona za nim.

„Wszyscy do samochodów i jazda!" Alex zakomenderował. Człokowie grupy uderzeniowej powstali błyskawicznie gasząc swoje papierosy albo łykneli haustem kawe lub pączki. Alex i Carmelita siedzieli już w swoim wozie, kiedy Gronk odpalił silnik. Sznur samochodów sił specjalnych ruszył ponownie w drogę z piskiem opon.

„Doskonale, punkt drugi naszego planu zakończony, teraz pora na etap trzeci – złapać rybki!" Alex powiedział zadowolony.

„Wiesz, kiedy tak mówisz jesteś przerażający, sir!" Sierżant Gronk przyznał z lekkim strachem.

Alex westchnął, a Carmelita przewróciła oczami.

\- Alex -

„Nareszcie! Akcja ruszyła, ale podczas tego wszystkiego Sly lepiej uważaj. Moja zemsta właśnie nadchodzi, bo kiedy się spotkamy nie będę taki litościwy. Póki, co czekaj na mnie ... bracie!"

Alex syczy wściekle z lodowatym błyskiem w oczach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nie wiem, czy ktoś będzie czytał czy nie napisze małą notkę! W tym rozdziale w kolejnych wspomnieniach Alex jest mały lemon, więc osoby, które nie ukończyły 16 lat proszę o nie czytanie tej części! Tylko w tym rozdziale pojawia się lemon w dalszych ich już nie będzie!**

Rozdział 3: Zmierzmy się! Brat przeciwko bratu!

RAM!

Pojazd policyjny wjechał z impetem w brame niszcząc ją. Siły policyjne wyskoczyły zajmując swoje pozycje.

„Dobrze, wkraczamy!" Carmelita rozkała ściskając swój Shock Pistols. „Poruczniku, za mną!"

„Tak, Inspector!" Alex woła ściskając swoją broń. Jednostka Interpol zaczeła przechodzić szykiem szturmowym na drugą strone mostu do ogromnej barki wyspy. Kiedy tamci przechodzili pod nimi ktoś przekradał się.

„Robi się gorąco!" Sly przyznał.

„Sly, wszystko w porządku? Masz to?" Bentley odezwał się ze słuchawki w uchu.

„Tak, mam to! Alex też jest tutaj!" Sly odpowiedział.

„To lepiej uciekaj, jak cie zobaczy, jesteś martwy!" Bentley ostrzega.

„Nie będę uciekał, muszę zakończyć to, a jest tylko jeden sposób!" Sly powiedział, mając jakiś plan.

„Sly, zaklinam cię, jego wściekłość jest równie zimna niż cokolwiek, co znam!" Bentley krzyczy.

„On nie jest aż tak zimny, poza tym, potrzebujemy go też!" Sly powiedział. „Wiem, że w głębi duszy, nie chce tego, obiecał przecież!"

„ Wiem też dobrze, jak nie lubi, kiedy czepiam się jego dumy!" Sly dodał żartobliwe.

„Oh... widzę, że cie nie przekonam, dobra, znalazłem dla was od osobnione i ukryte miejsce parę kilometrów od tej pozycji!" Bentley rzekł dając za wygraną, pomagając.

Alex i Carmelita -

Alex i Carmelita biegli do zniszczonej maszyny pogodowej, która teraz była na ziemi wbita w jeden z budynków.

„Interpol, freeze!" Carmelita krzykneła wskakując pierwsza, a Alex za nią. „Cooper, ręce do ... góry!"

Carmelita była w szoku widząc tylko zniszczone pomieszczenie, a wodzie pływał Sir Raleigh nieprzytomny.

„Nie ma go! Ah ... Do diabła!" Alex warknął uderzając pięścią w jedną z metalowych belek wyginając ją na zewnątrz. Carmelita zaciskała zęby poirytowana. Plan był dobry, ale jemu udało się już zwiać.

„Nie wierzę, znów się nie udało! Wyciągnij tego płaza, a ja rozejrze się tutaj!" Rzekła wkurzona, wydała polecenie idąc przodem. Alex westchnął, znowu musiał wykonywać brudną robote. Sięgnął do wody wyławiając płaza, trzymał go do góry nogami w prawej ręce.

„Carmelita, może chcesz dać mu buzi, ciekawe, czy zmieni się w księcia!" Alex żartuje wskazując na Raleigh.

„Wolałabym pocałować Cooper!" Carmelita krzyczy, krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia.

„Hihihi... hehehehe!" Alex chichocze z swojego żartu.

„To wcale nie jest śmieszne, Alex, raczej obrzydliwe!" Carmelita wrzeszczy zdenerwowana.

„Hahahaha ... dla mnie jest ... hahaha!" Alex rechocze jeszcze troche. Alex spojrzał na nieprzytomnego przestępce.

„Dobra, Raleigh, dosyć tej drzemki! Pobudka!" Alex woła podtrząsając nim w góre i w dół.

„Uh uh uh uh uh ... przestań, bo mój obiad wyjdzie drugą stroną! Bulg!" Raleigh krzyczy czując mdłości zasłaniając rękoma usta. Alex przestaje nim potrząsać.

„Oh ... jak nie Cooper, to jeszcze Interpol! Nienawidze nieproszonych gości!" Raleigh grzmi zaciskając pięści.

„Wybacz, że musiałeś mieć aż tak zły dzień!" Alex rzekł trzymając go tuż przed swoją twarzą. Raleigh spojrzał swoimi żabimi oczami w te ludzkie niebieskie oczy przyglądając się im uważnie, zaraz przeżył szok.

„Zaraz, ty jesteś ... Winchester!" Woła ze strachu i gniewu.

„We własnej osobie, Porucznik Alex Winchester!" Alex przedstawił się. „Dobra, grzeczność na bok, teraz powiedz, kto cie tak urządził?"

Alex zarządał.

Raleigh milczał. Alex podniół lewą pięść tuż przed nim uderzając go jak worek lekko. Dal Raleigh było to za mocno i bolesne.

„Ouch ... uh ... oh ... Iiii ... Ai!" Płaz jęczał z bólu przy każdym uderzeniu.

„Powiesz?" Alex spytał poważnie ściskjąc palce, że było słychać chrupot stawów.

„Dobrze, dobrze, powiem wszystko, tylko nie bij mnie już więcej!" Raleigh błagał rozpaczliwie, trzymając dłonie jak do modlitwy. Carmelita stała przed tronem Raleigh pocierając skroń poirytowana. Nie podobała się jej ta metoda Alex. Inspector Fox zauwarzyła kątem oka uchylone drzwi małego sejfu w tronie. Otworzyła je była zaskoczona. Wewnątrz była maska szopa.

„Alex, zdaje się, że Cooper tutaj był i zabrał coś z wewnątrz!" Carmelita stwirziła wyciągając wizytówke Sly.

„Co było w tym sejfie?" Alex przesłuchiwał groźnie.

„Nic ważnego! Tylko jakieś papiery!" Raleigh pisnął spanikowany. Alex spojrzał prosto w oczy żaby.

„Nic nie ważne papiery, ale dla mojego brata były ważne! Co w nich było?" Alex rzekł podejrzliwie.

„Nic nie powiem bez adwokata!" Raleigh ogłosił stanowczo.

„Czyżby? ... No, dobrze, ale wróce cię tylko do stanu poprzedniego!" Alex oznajmił patrząc w kierunku metalowego tronu.

„O nie ... co ty ... czekaj czekaj !" Raleigh krzyczy, kiedy Alex nim rzucił. Carmelita schyliła się, a Raleigh uderzył twarzą o tron.

THUMP!

Płaz zjechał z oparcia wprost na siedzisko.

Twirp chirp chirp chirp!

Raleigh miał wystawiony ozór na zewnątrz, a jego oczy przewracały się w sposób niekontrolowany mając gwiazdki nad głową leżąc na brzuchu. Był znokautowany.

„AAAALLLEEEXXX!" Carmelita wrzesczy wściekła. Mężczyzna skrzywił się widząc ją taką.

„Czy ty zwariowałeś do reszty, nie podoba mi się, że chcesz zabić Cooper, ale nie masz prawa decydować o traktowaniu tak podejrzanych!" Carmelita wskazała gniewnie podchodząc.

„Być może, ale zapominasz o jednym, że ten żabi lep na muchy jest jednym z tych, którzy zabili mojego ojca, mam prawo do rekompensaty!" Alex zawołał.

„Ale nie masz takiego prawa, od tego są sądy od rostrzygania tego, różne paragrafy, ustawy i tym podobne!" Carmelita krzykneła.

„Carmelita, zrozum, ja mam mimo wszystko swój honor, ale też muszę zwrócić honor moich przodków!" Alex powiedział spokojnie, ale poważnym tonem.

„Nie ważne, Alex, przestań być taki dumny!" Carmelita prosiła go.

„Nie, ty posłuchaj, Carmelita, moja rasa odpowiada za wiele złych decyzji, które doprowadziły do jej upadku przez chciwość i arogancje. Z tego powodu moja rodzina i wszyscy moi przodkowie musieli odpokutować ich winy. To taki dług karmiczny." Alex wyjaśnił.

„Alex ... nawet jak to prawda, przecież nie musisz podchodzić do tego aż tak poważnie!" Carmelita powiedziała, wzruszając się jego słowami.

„Eh... najwyraźniej, nawet jak opowiedziałem ci historie mojego ludu oraz przymierza, dalej nie rozumiesz, że tak po prostu musi być!" Alex odpowiedział spokojnie.

„Nie oto chodzi, że nie rozumiem, dlaczego musisz robić coś, co jest nawet wbrew sobie?" Carmelita spytała, chcąc zrozumieć.

„Bo taką podjąłem decyzję, tak samo robił mój ojciec i dziadek, wiele rzeczy musieli poświęcić, nawet jak stawali przeciwko prawu. Droga honoru to droga naznaczona bólem i cierpieniem, nie raz nawet oddania najwyższej ofiary w celu powstrzymania tego, co spowodowało nasz własny upadek!" Alex kontynuował.

„Alex, to o czym mówisz to?" Carmelita spytała rozumiejąc.

„Tak, ale jak sam powiedziałem, że to misja samobójcza, jednak nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany, by podejmować takie ryzyko, nie mając ważnego powodu!" Alex przyznał stanowczo.

„Wiesz, dlaczego zawsze chciałam cię powstrzymywać od zabicia Cooper, nie tylko, że to przestępca, ale też, że to twój brat!" Carmelita probowałą go przekonać.

„Wiem to, ale nawet nie wiesz, że to boli mnie znacznie bardziej niż myślisz!" Alex odpowiedział smutny. „Nawet, gdy to zrobie z pewnością będę musiał zdecydować o swoim dalszym losie, życiu w tej hańbie!"

Carmelita patrzyła na niego słuchając go uważnie.

„Nie, ty chyba nie zamierzasz!" Carmelita rzekła rozumiejąc.

„Dokładnie, złamie święte przymierze i sam będę musiał kontynuować swoją przeklętą misję zrzucając ostatecznie na następne pokolenie, to co muszą robić, być może aż do końca świata, żyjąc jako banita do końca mojego życia i mojej linii!" Alex oznajmił ostatecznie.

„Ale ... Alex, nie możesz tego zrobić, zabraniam ci, nie tylko jako Inspector, ale też twoja siostra ... i dawna kochanka!" Carmelita błagała go.

„Carmelita, nawet jak byś się bardziej starała, nie zmienisz tego, co zostało rozpoczetę dawno temu, to moja decyzja, a jeśli poszła byś za mną spotkał by Ciebie tylko ból i cierpienie, a może nawet śmierć!" Alex przestrzegł ją.

„Dlatego muszę w imię miłości i honoru zrobić to sam, nawet jak będzie oznaczało to moją własną śmierć!" Alex powiedział poważnie, ale ciepłym tonem.

Carmelita miała łzy w oczach.

„Nie będę mówić, żebyś nie płakała, Carmelita, miałem wspaniałe życie z Tobą i Charles, ale bezwględu na wszystko, muszę za to zapłacić!" Alex powiedział do niej mijając ją idąc do tronu biorąc znokautowanego płaza. Carmelita stała tam, roniąc łzy. Czuła też ogromny gniew, ale tłumiła go w sobie.

„Chodź, Carmelita!" Alex powiedział idąc przodem. Inspector Fox otarła łzy przyjmując swój poważny profesjonalizm, ale wewnątrz czuła wielki ból. Na zewnątrz czekała na nich przykra niespodzianka.

„ O są!" Krzyknął jeden z dziennikarzy wskazując Alex i Carmelita jak miał w rękach Raleigh.

„Dziennikarze, mieli nie pojawiać się!" Alex westchnął poirytowany. „Cóż, chyba od nich nie uciekniemy, trzymaj go!"

„Co, dlaczego akurat ja?" Inspector Fox spytała stanowczo.

„Miej swoje pięć minut!" Odpowiedział odchodząc na bok. Carmelita uniosła Raleigh nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.

„Proszę o uśmiech, Inspector Fox!" Powiedział jakiś dziennikarz gąsior robiąc jej zdjęcie.

„Poruczniku Winchester, niech pan udzieli kliku słów na temat tej akcji!" Spytała jakaś młoda kobieta gepard.

„Nie za wiele, ta akcja jest wynikiem znacznie większej operacji, tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć!" Alex odpowiedział idąc dalej do pojazdów. Usiadł na jednym ze stopni głęboko zamyślony. Choć kobieta nie zamierzała odejść jeszcze.

„Dalszych informacji udzieli pani Inspector Fox!" Alex powiedział bez ogródek wskazując na Carmelita, która starała się jakoś wydostać od tych dziennikarzy, nawet członkowie sił specjalnych próbowali ich jakoś odpędzić. Ona pobiegła, a Alex został sam podpierając się na łokciu zamyślony bardzo głęboko jakby był w transie.

\- Alex -

Ah ... oszukuje sam siebie! To nigdy się nie skończy. Sly napawa mnie taką frustracją, ale bez niego nie wiem czy sobie poradzę. Tak trudno jest przecież wybaczyć! Nawet Carmelita jest mi bardzo bliska, ale nie chce jej stracić z mojego powodu. Już samo to, co się stało dwa lata temu tuż przed spotkaniem Sly po tak długim czasie rozłąki. Eh ... choć wielu moich kuzynów było w związkach z antro, to moja pierwsz linia nigdy jakoś nie próbowała tego, nie wiem czy sam nie spróbować, ale jak dotąd nie spotkałem idealnej i pięknej przedstawicielki płci pięknej, która ... zaraz ... przecież znam taką jedną, którą próbowałem zwerbować po rozmowie z komendantem, ze względu na jej niesamowite zdolności, ale tylko z tego powodu. Nie wiem, czy miałbym nawet możliwość poznania jej. OH ... nawet jak kocham Carmelita, to bardziej jako siostre, a to, co się stało było tylko nieczystym pożądanie, a zdarzyło się to w momeńcie, kiedy Charles zginął podczas pewnej akcji ... nie, to nieprawda ... on został ... zamordowany przez człowieka, przed którym nawet Morfeusz czuł obrzydzenie, wtedy go pierwszy raz poznaliśmy z Carmelita. Miałem wtedy 17 prawie 18, a ona 19 lat.

\- Czas poprzedni, 2 lata temu -

Wszystko zaczyna się przed pewnym paryskim pubem, skąd Alex i Carmelita wychodzili. On ubrany był w czarne spodnie oraz bluze z narzuconą na nią czarną kurtke rozpiętą pośrodku, a także czarne buty wojskowe. Jego włosy były dokładnie teraz dłuższe aż do barków. Carmelita miała na sobie fioletowy top z zamkiem po środku, te samą żółtą kurtkę, małą czarną spódniczkę do kolan oraz wysokie brązowe buty. Niebieskie włosy były teraz dłuższe aż do końca łopatek Oboje śmiali się od ucha do ucha, Carmelita wtulała się w jego policzek, a on ją objemował czule ramieniem. Byli trochę pijani, Alex lekko w przeciwieństwie do vixen, która zataczała się odrobine.

„Hahaha ... widziałeś jego mine, kiedy pokazałam mu odznakę policyjną, od razu spokorniał."Carmelita śmiała się rozbawiona.

„Tak, ale nie powinnaś się tak popisywać dopiero, co zdobytą odznaką!" Alex skarcił ją powaznie.

„Ciągle się gniewasz za to, że ja jestem na wydziale dochodzeniowym, a ty masz funkcję zwykłego stróża prawa patrolującego wyznaczony przez przełożonych rewir!" Carmelita powiedziała trochę dokuczliwie.

„Hey, nie ja pisałem się na to!" Alex wskazał patrząc na nią urażony.

„Oh, Alex, jesteś słodki, kiedy jesteś taki dumny, to mnie rozpala!" Carmelita powiedziała, szepcząc końcówke do jego ucha. Alex zmroziło, kiedy to usłyszał.

„Żart!" Carmelita śmiała się, Alex był innego zdania. „Oh ... ty brałeś to na poważnie, przecież tylko żartowałam!"

„Lepiej wracajmy do domu, bo jak Charles się dowie, że wracamy tak późno i do tego jeszcze pijani, dopiero zrobi nam awanturę!" Alex zasugerował.

„Masz rację, ale jest jeden plus z sytuacji pracy w policji, wiesz jaki?" Carmelita wskazała pytająco. On pokręcił głową.

„Masz stopień Posterunkowego, więc nie masz, co się rozczulać!?" Carmilta odpowiedziała.

„Wolałbym pracować z tobą w wydziale dochodzeniowym!" Alex przyznał bez ogródek.

„Oh... a ty zawsze niezadowolony!" Carmelita westchneła zirytowana. Kiedy szli nocnymi ulicami Paryża Alex był zamyślony cały czas.

„Nad czym tak myślisz?" Vixen spytała.

„Zastanawia mnie ten cały Morfeusz, Charles go widać dobrze zna, ale jak sam go widziałem był dosyć tajemniczy, nawet jak zajrzałem do dawnej księgarnii mojego ojca!" Alex odpowiedział szczerze.

„Tak, to był kolejny człowiek, ale o ciemnej karnacji, jakiego spotkałam też w swoim życiu. Choć wiem, że tata pracuje z kilkoma z nich w pracy, ale oni są tego samego koloru, co ty!" Carmelita wskazała.

„Ładne mi porównanie, nie ma co!" Alex powiedział sarkastycznie.

„Nie obrażaj się, sama nie wiedziałam, że członkowie twojej rasy istnieją w różnych kolorach i innych znakach szczególnych!" Vixen wyjaśniła pokornie.

„Tak, wiem, zwłaszcza jak przypomne sobie, kiedy go spotkaliśmy podczas rozmowy z Charles u nas w domu!" Alex stwierdził.

„Masz rację, ta cała rozmowa była też jakaś dziwna!" Przynała zamyślona też jak on.

Ten sam dzień rano w mieszkaniu Charles Fox. Charles chodził tam i z powrotem, a na kanapie siedział ciemnoskóry łysy mężczyzna z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi na oczach oraz czarnym długim skórzanym płaszczu. Miała przełożoną jedną nogę na drugą w czarnych spodniach oraz eleganckich brązowych butach. Prawa ręka dotykała jego ust, kiedy patrzył na chodzącego lisa, gdzie na jego czarnych włosach były już widoczne małe paski białych włosów.

„Oh ... Morfeusz, naprawdę, czuje, że jestem już tak blisko rozwiązania tej sprawy, wiem, że podczas tego incydentu uczestniczył ktoś jeszcze niż tylko tych pięć osób. Ktoś, kto wiedział o wszystkim i obserwował z boku." Charles westchnął zmęczony.

„Wiesz, dobrze, że mogę ci pomóc tylko tyle, ile mogę, mój przyjacielu, ale nie zagłębiaj się w tym bardziej z powodów osobistych!" Morfeusz stwierdził.

„To nie powody osobiste, tylko służbowa, a ten ktoś wiem dobrze, że miał jakieś powiązania z Jonatan, tylko nie wiem jakie?" Charles powiedział bez ogródek.

„Wiem, wiem, ale nie mówie tego ze względu na Ciebie, tylko kogoś innego, a raczej dwie bardzo szczególne osoby!" Morfeusz odpowiedział tajemniczo.

„O kim mówisz?" Charles spytał skołowany. Morfeusz wstał w miejsca kierując się ku drzwią wyjściowym.

„Już ty ich dobrze znasz, cały czas nas podsłuchują!" Morfeusz powiedział rozbawiony, zniżając lekko okulary ukazując parę brązowych oczu. Patrzył wprost na zakłopotanych Alex i Carmelita, którzy nie mogli uwierzyć, że ich nakrył.

„Alex, Carmelita, wyjdźcie, musimy poważnie porozmawiać!" Charles zawołał surowo.

„Nie będę już przeszkadzał, myśle, że jeszcze się z waszą dwójką zobacze!" Morfeusz powiedział na pożegnanie zakładając średni czarny kapelusz na głowe. „Drogi Alex, pilnuj tej młodej vixen, bo ona nie powinna być sama przed bólem, jaki ona może poznać, który ty już dobrze znasz!"

Dodał ostrzegawczo patrząc wprost na Alex, który go nie zrozumiał. Spojrzał na Carmelita, która rozłożyła ręce też miała w głowie mętlik. Powrót do dwójki, która właśnie przechodziła przez rozświetlone nocnymi neonami Centrum Paryża.

„Eh... czemu akurat wspomniał o moim biologicznym ojcu i kim jest ta tajemnicza osoba, która była z nim powiązana w jakiś sposób? Czy ma ona jakiś związek z morderstwem mojego taty?" Alex myślał smutny. Nagle poczuł mały pocałunek na policzku. Spojrzał na Carmelita rumieniąc się lekko, ona usmiechała się ciepło.

„Już nad tym nie zastanawiaj się, bo twój umysł przegrzeje się!" Poradziła. Alex westchnął zerkając kątem oka figlarnie. Chwycił lekko za tyłek Carmelita.

„OH" Podskoczyła lekko zaskoczona rumieniąc się wściekle. „Alex, ty ..."

„No, co?" Spytał niewinnie.

„Chodź tu do mnie, mój panie, jak śmiesz chwytać Carmelita Montoya Fox, twoją przybraną siostre za tyłek!" Burczała zirytowana ze wstydu.

„Najpierw, o pani idealna z akademii, musi mnie złapać!" Alex mówi dając w długą.

„Hey, wracaj mi tu!" Ona krzyczy goniąc za nim. „Nie myśl, że nie dostanie ci się za to!"

„Dlatego właśnie uciekam!" Alex woła dając gazu rozbawiony. Ona goniła go przez kilka przecznic za nim, nagle zahamował gwałtownie. Carmelita dogoniła go przyszpilając do ściany.

„Mam cie, ty zboczeńcu jeden!" Carmelita powiedziała wkurzona. „Przetrące ci uszy za to!"

Pogroziła na koniec.

„Odłoż to na później, lepiej zobacz tam!" Alex powstrzymał ją wskazując palcem przed nimi. W oddali widzieli kilka samochodów policyjny oraz karetke pogotowia, był też spory tłum gapiów.

„Coś się stało? Chodź!" Carmelita zdecydowała puszczając go biegnąc na miejsce zdarzenia z nim. Oboje dobiegli do rzędu gapiów.

„Z drogi, jesteśmy z policji, przepraszam!" Carmelita wołała peciskając się przez tłum.

„Na bok, ludziska, utrudniacie nam prace!" Alex krzyczał pokazując odznake.

„Winchester ... Fox , co wy tu robicie?" Wrzeszczy za nimi pewien głos, kiedy tylko wyszli z tłumu. Alex i Carmelita staneli jak posągi, kiedy usłyszeli wrzask za sobą.

„Dobry wieczór ... Inspector Barkley!" Carmelita powiedziała na powitanie, odwracając się z Alex widząc znajomego borsuk z cygarem.

„Co wasza dwójka tu robi?" Barkley grzmi.

„Cóż ... widzieliśmy błyszczące światła, więc postanowiliśmy pomóc, to w końcu nasz obowiązek!" Alex stwierdził ironicznie.

„Przestań, stroić sobie żarty, Winchester, oboje nie wyglądacie poważnie! I czy Carmelita Fox jest pijana?" Barkley krzyczy, potem pyta o stan vixen. Ona trzymała się za głowe.

„Niech pan tak nie krzyczy, głowa mi pęka!" Carmelita powiedziała z bólu.

„Eee ... tak z lekko, można powiedzieć!" Alex szepnął dyskretnie, starając się chronić ją od kłopotów.

„Lekko czy nie, oboje jeszcze nie zaczeliście pracy, a już wykazujecie niesubordynacje!" Barkley wrzeszczy na całe gardło na Alex.

„Jego wrzaski w tym nie pomagają!" Alex mruknął pod nosem.

„Inspector Barkley!" Nagle ktoś go zawołał. Cała trójka spojrzała zauwżając Morfeusza podchodzącego do nich.

„Morfeusz? Co ty tu robisz?" Spytała Carmelita podejrzliwie.

„Tak się składa, że Morfeusz pomaga nam w pewnej sytuacji, w której pewien osobnik jego i Alex gatunku jest zamieszany w pewną sytuację, która miała miejsce 8 lat temu oraz włamania do pewnego laboratorium!" Barkley wyjaśnił.

„8 lat temu? Czy nie ma na myśli ... Kto prowodzi te akcję?" Alex zaczynał rozumieć, spytał na koniec.

„Inspector Charles Fox!" Barkley odpowiedział.

„Charles prowadzi ..." Alex zaczął, kiedy nagle.

KAABOOMM! FFfrrruuhhmmm!

Potężna ekplozja pojawiła z budynku przed nimi, wszyscy padli na ziemie zakrywając głowy przed latającymi odłamkami. Alex rzucił się na Carmelita osłaniając ją na ziemi.

„BWUUURRRRH – Ha – Ha – Ha – Haaaahhhh Gurhuh – Hah – Haaaahhh!" W eksplozji towarzyszył maniakalny złowrogi śmiech tuż nad nim.

„Tak, właśnie tak, oto jak powinni robić podrzędne formy życia przed istotą, która powinna stąpać nad nimi!" Wrzasnął pewien człowiek na dachu donośnie obserwując wszystko. Był człowiekiem ubranym w czarne spodnie, szare buty taktyczne, białą koszule z czarną kamizelką bez rękawów. Miał brązowe oczy z których biło rządza wyższości i arogancji znad gęstych potarganych czarnych włosów razem z szerokim uśmiechem szaleńca.

„Nie wydaje mi się, Simon!" Zawołał Charles tuż za nim celując w niego z pistoletu. Człowiek znany jako Simon odwrócił się.

„No, proszę, Charles Fox, jak miło cię widzieć, ty wścibska podrzędna formo życia!" Oznajmił mu nienawistnie.

„Nie przyszedłem tutaj na pogawedki, Simon, odpowiadasz za współudział w morderstwie Jonatan Winchester!" Charles krzyknął.

„Oh... przyjaźniłeś się ze złodziejem ... jakie to żałosne!" Simon stwierdził drwiąc.

„Nie drwij, jak mogłeś doprowadzić do śmierci własnego rodzonego brata!" Charles warknął wkurzony jego drwiną.

„To bardzo proste ... ponieważ był słaby, nasza rodzina nie powinna tracić czasu na niszczenie tego, co nasi przodkowie stworzyli i skupić się na zmianie tego świata jako jego prawowici panowie, od co!" Simon przyznał wrzeszcząc na koniec.

„Ty zaś ... wścibski lisie, zachciało ci się grzebać w tym wszystkim i musiałeś mnie namierzyć! MNIE!" Simon grzmi wściekły.

„Nie pozwole ci, abyś chodził po ziemi po tym, co zrobiłeś?" Charles powiedział.

„To może ... zaczne od zranienia tego, co najbardziej kochasz? Twojej małej córeczki, Carmelita, widzę, że jakiś młokos ją chroni! Co za zdrajca!" Simon powiedział wściekły patrząc w dół.

„Nie mieszaj ich do tego!" Charles wrzasnął biegnąc na niego, kiedy myślał, że go nie zauwarzy.

„Głupi zwierz!" Simon rzekł patrząc kątem oka na niego. Charles szybko zrobił unik, kiedy Simon zadał cios pięścią. On odpowiedział z pół obrotu, ale Simon złapał jego noge wykręcając ją.

„Aaah!" Charles wrzasnął z bólu chwytając się za nią.

„Naprawde, sądziłeś, że uda ci się mnie zaskoczyć, jesteś tylko nędznym owadem, nie zdołasz mnie zaskoczyć!" Simon rzekł nad nim unosząc dłoń przed twarzą. „Powiem ci coś, za nim cię wykończe, twoja córka pozna czym jest prawdziwy ból utraty najbliższych!"

„Mylisz się, jest jeszcze ktoś, kto ją będzie chronił, a ja miałem się nim zająć, bo obiecałem!" Charles powiedział mając spuszczony wzrok.

„Huh, ciekawe, niby kto?" Simon powiedział myśląc, że kłamie.

„Ktoś, kto wie, czym jest prawdziwy honor!" Charles wrzasnął rzucając się na Simon spychając go z dachu.

„Uuuuuuaaaaahhh!" Simon wrzasnął, kiedy obaj spadali w dół. Alex zobaczył znajomy ogon razem z pewnym człowiekiem lecacym z nim w dół.

„Charles, nie!" Alex krzyknął rozpoznając go, kiedy obejmował Carmelita pomagając jej wstać.

Morfeusz zareagował szybko rzucając jakiś pół tora metrowy dysk, który jak tylko dotknął ziemi zmienił się poduszkę powietrzną, gdzie obaj wylądowali. Charles ściskał dalej zranioną nogę.

„Nie, to niemożliwe, nie mogę przegrać!" Simon wrzeszczał próbując się uwolnić z pułapki poduszki powietrznej, kiedy spadło powietrze.

„To jednak koniec, Simon, trafisz tam, gdzie lądują tacy jak ty!" Charles oznajmił poważnie.

„Nie, jeszcze nie, zdąrze jeszcze pozbyć się Ciebie!" Simon rzekł, zauważając coś obok siebie. Sięgnął szybko biorąc broń Charles celując mu w plecy, kiedy obaj wstawali.

„Charles, uważaj!" Alex krzyknął wyciągając mały nożyk do rzucania. Charles odwrócił się widząc jak Simon trzyma jego broń. Simon z sadystycznym uśmiechem pociąga za spust.

PAF!

Kula wystrzeliła z lufy, Alex w tym samym czasie rzucił ostrze, niestety kula dosięgła celu trafiając Charles w prawą pierś, ale ostrze trafił dokładnie w dłoń jego strzelca wytrącając mu ją i raniąc. Charles Fox padł ranny na ziemie.

„Aaaaaah ... cholera!" Simon wrzasnął, ale nagłe pojawienie się buta pozbawiło go przytomności. Alex pomógł rannemu Charles.

„Charles, spokojnie, lekarza już!" Alex wołał o pomoc. Lekarz z karetki biegł szybko. Carmelita miała mętlik w głowie od tej nagłej eksplozji, ale kątem oka zobaczyła znajomą postać, która nie ruszała się, a Alex wołał.

„Nie ... Nie ... Nieeee!" Ona krzyczy zrozpaczona biegnąc do rannego ojca. Charles widzi jego córke jak biegnie, a potem spogląda na Alex.

„A – Alex ... obiecaj mi ... że zajmiesz się ... Carmelita!" Prosił go resztkami sił.

„Nawet tak nie mów, zaraz przybędzie pomoc!" Alex mówił do niego.

„Jesteś mądrym chłopcem ... byłeś dla mnie jak syn ... wierze, że znajdziesz w końcu własną droge ... zajmij się siostrą i kochaj ją mocno!" Charles Fox powiedział wydając swój ostatnii oddech.

„Charles ... Charles!" Alez woła go, ale on nie dawał znaku życia. Carmelita była już blisko, ale Alex szybko ją zatrzymał obejmują pod brzuchem.

„TATO!" Carmelita krzyczy zrozpaczona, ale Alex trzymał ją mocno. Morfeusz nagle pojawił się przed nimi dwuchając jakiś ziołowy proszek przed twarzą Carmelita. Jej wzrok stał się na ten czas jakiś nie obecny, a umysł pusty. Jednym słowem była jak zwykła lalka.

„Co jej zrobiłeś?" Alex krzyczy.

„Tylko specjalny proszek tłumiący świadomość, nie jest szkodliwy dla żadnej istoty i nie działa długo, ale lepiej ją zabierz do domu, miała już dość przykrości jak na jedną noc!" Morfeusz wyjaśnił, radząc na koniec. Alex jeszcze spojrzał na Inspector Barkley.

„Inspector...!" Alex rzekł tylko jedno słowo. On tylko kiwnął lekko głową mając spuszczony wzrok.

„Taka tragedia, więc udziele wam na trzy dni tego przymusowego urlopu, zajmi się nią Winchester!" Barkley odpowiedział. Alex ruszył mając pod ramie Carmelita, która szła potulnie mając martwy wzrok, ale tylko łzy płyneły z oczu.

„Moje kondolencje!" Barkley odparł na koniec, kiedy go mijali. Alex czuł też od niego smutek.

„Nawzajem!" Alex odpowiedział.

„Zabierzcie go!" Alex za sobą usłyszał rozkaz Barkley. Alex spojrzał przyglądając się jak policyjni goryle odprowadzają szamocącego się Simon, który dopiero, co odzyskał przytomność, do wozu policyjnego. Potem odwrócił wzrok skupiając się na nieświadomej Carmelita prowadząc ją do domu.

\- Dom -

Zegar na ścianie wybijał godzine 3 nad ranem. Alex otworzył drzwi wprowadzając jeszcze nieobecną Carmelita. Kiedy jednak tylko zamknął drzwi ona powróciła do siebie.

„OJCZE!" Krzykneła rozglądając się zrozpaczona. Zauważyła, że jest w mieszkaniu.

„Carmelita, spokojnie!" Alex podszedł odwracając ją do siebie.

„Gdzie jest tata? Nic mu nie jest, prawda? To był tylko sen, on zaraz wróci?" Ona pytała go próbując pozostać przy nadziei. Alex odwrócił wzrok, nie chciał teraz patrzeć na nią. Znowu czuł ten ból jak w przypadku straty ojca czy zdrady brata.

„Alex, odpowiedz? Wszystko w porządku! On wróci? Odpowiedz!" Carmelita błagała go waląc go w pierś pięściami. Alex spojrzał kątem oka, Carmelita widziała w jego lewym niebieskim oku ból, smutek, przygnębienie i pustkę. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego on to okazywał.

„Carmelita ... nie rób sobie nadziei ... Charles Fox odszedł od nas na zawsze!" Powiedział pustymi słowami pełnymi goryczy. Carmelita nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co usłyszła zakrywając sobie usta. Po chwili odwróciła się biegnąc na góre.

„Carmelita, czekaj!" Alex woła za nią chcąc ją zatrzymać, kiedy ruszył za nią wyciągając ramie. Widział jak Carmelita wbiega do sypialni ojca podąrzając za nią. Sypialnia Charles Fox niczym nie różniła się specjalnie poza dużym łóżkiem dla dwóch osób oraz osobną łazienką. Vixen wbiegła tam zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. Alex podszedł chcąc zapukać, ale nadstawił uszu, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk wymiotów wymieszany z rozpaczliwym płaczem. Odczekał kilka minut, a potem otworzył drzwi. Widział Carmelita leżącą na ziemi. Była w depresyjnej sytuacji.

„Carmelita, nawet teraz wiem, co czujesz?" Alex powiedział klękając obok głaszcząc ją po głowie. Carmelita uniosła twarz, jej długie potargane niebieskie włosy opadły częściowo na twarz ujawniając tylko lewą strone z okiem patrzącym z rozpaczy i gniewu..

„Jak możesz tak swobodnie to mówić?!" Carmelita rzekła.

„Myślisz, że sam nie znam tego bólu. Mojego ojca oraz matke zabito na moich oczach, uważasz, że dla mnie mówienie tego swobodnie przychodzi tak łatwo." Alex zawołał.

„To dlaczego mój ojciec zadawał się z tym facetem Morfeusz, on na pewno wiedział o tym gościu więcej niż mówił!" Carmelita krzykneła wściekła.

„Być może wiedział, ale przecież nie chciał, aby Charles zagłębiał się w to bardziej. Obawiał się o jego życie, ale tego nie mówił wprost!" Alex wrzasnął wstając.

„To odpowiedz, kim ten gość był aż tak bardzo powiązany z twoim ojcem?" Krzykneła, chcąc znać prawdę. Alex odwrócił się spuszczając wzrok.

„To trudne do zrozumienia, nawet bardziej skomplikowane!" Alex odpowiedział głosem pełnym goryczy.

„Powiedz mi prawde, kim on jest?" Carmelita grozi bliska szału. Alex zaciskał zęby.

„Ten człowiek, przed którym ostrzegał Morfeusz, Charles i mnie to był ... rodzony brat mojego ojca, a to mój biologiczny wuj!" Alex przyznał. Carmelita była w szoku, kiedy to usłyszała. Własny brat jego ojca jest współwinny morderstwa. Ona zwykle nie pytała go o jego przeszłość czy rodzine, ale zawsze pojawiała się pierwsza, kiedy Alex dręczyły koszmary. Od ich pierwszego spotkanie dażyła go pewnego rodzaju sympatią. Czuła jak jej ciało przechodzi ogromną faze ciepła, kiedy patrzyła na niego nieobecnym wzrokiem. Zaczeła powoli do niego podchodzić wycierając usta, choć czuła smak żółci przepłukała ją sobie małą ilością wody z umywalki. Staneła tuż za jego plecami, wyciągneła ramiona obejmując jego tors wtulając w plecy. Alex zaskoczyły jej dziwne działania odwracając się do niej z powrotem.

„Carmelita!" Rzekł patrząc głęboko w jej brązowe oczy.

„Alex...!" Odparła zbliżając twarz do niego zanim złączyli swoje usta w pocałunku. Po kilku sekundach rozdzieli go rumieniąc się mocno, Alex nacisnął swoimi na usta Carmelita chwytając mocnym ściskiem za tył krzykneła zaskoczona w jego ustach rozszerzając oczy, ale zrelaksowała się obejmując go za szyje. Chwycił za gumke do włosów uwalniając reszte z nich powodując mały zwrot.

 **( Uwaga, lemon! Dozwolone od lat 16!)**

„Uah!" Jękneła, kiedy głowa upadła na miękkiej pościeli, tak, że jej niebieskie włosy były rozsypane na niej. Dalej ona i Alex całowali się.

„Dlaczego to robimy?" Alex spytał wątpliwie w myślach próbując zachować resztki kontroli.

„Czemu ja to robie, ale z nim jest mi tak dobrze! Czy to jest właśnie to jak kocha się z człowiekiem, moje futro czuje jego gorącą skóre na sobie." Carmelita stwierdziła psychicznie. Alex dalej całował się z Carmelita walcząc z nią teraz na języki, kiedy chwycił za jej prawą pierś ściskając lekko.

„Ah ... Alex, delikatnie ... to łaskocze!" Jękneła z rozkoszy.

Zzzziiiippp!

Nagle usłyszała dźwięk zamka błyskawicznego, spojrzała w dół jak Alex rozdziela top odsłaniając jej piersi C- cup. Liznął lekko lewy sutek ssając go, również nie pozostawił prawej ugniatając ją okrężnie, Carmelita dyszała głośno, jej ogon poruszał się jak szalony. Alex przestał pracować przy lewym sutku powtarzając to samo z prawą piersią, nie pozostawił lewej samotnie robiąc to samo, co porzednią naciskając brodawke kciukiem. Oczy Vixen cofały się do wnętrza czaszki, jej futro było mokre od potu, a język wystawał na zewnątrz. Czuła się bardzo napalona., a jej serce waliło jak szalone. Chciała go ... pragneła go ... czuła jego język ... oddech, ale jego ciała nie! Chwyciła za szczyt jego bluzy ściągając ją, Alex miał małe kłopoty tą jej nagłą reakcją, ale pomógł ją zdjąć. Carmelita zaniemówiła patrząc na jego nagi umięśniony tors. Wyciągneła dłoń dotykając jego klatki piersiowej oraz mięśni brzucha, były gładkie i delikatne w dotyku oraz ciepłe. Alex drżał od jej pokrytej futrem dłoni. Ona zbliżyła się do niego całując go ponownie w usta pozbywając się swojej kurtki oraz butów. Oboje całowali się, ale tym razem to Alex leżał plecami na łóżku. Vixen porzuciła jego usta liżąc mu kark schodząc niżej, jej piersi delikatnie muskały skóre. Alex westchnął. Carmelita Fox położyła głowe na jego torsie wtulając się w niego opuszczając się coraz niżej.

„Jesteś taki przyjemny!" Rzekła z przyjemności. Carmelita zaczeła bawić się sprzączką od jego pasa usuwając spodnie oraz buty pozostawiając go w samych bokserkach na łóżku. Alex patrzył jak ona prostuje się chwytając lewej strony swojej spódniczki, gdzie po ziping spadła na podłogę. Ukazała swoje czarne koronkowe majtki dotykając się tam dwoma palcami. Alex zrobił gulping czując jego erekcję budzącą się. Vixen odwróciła się tyłem do niego wsuwając palce za nie powoli ssuwając je, ale jej ogon zasłaniał znaczną cześć. Alex wpatrywał się na zgrabny tyłek Carmelita, kiedy ona odwróciła się ponownie do niego. Ogon był między jej nogami ukrywając coś.

„Carmelita..." Zaczął, ale głos utknął mu w gardle. Carmelita uśmiechneła się szerzej mając w oczach głód pożądania. Cofneła swój ogon ukazując swoją prywatną strefe tuż pod jej żółtym futrzastym żołądkiem. Alex zaczerwienił się wściekle, a jego krocze obudziło się w peł ni.

„Jesteś piękna!" Wypalił. Vixen zaczerwieniła się na komplement zbliżając się do niego powoli całując go ponownie. Chłopak zapomniał o resztkach kontroli, zaskoczył ją wsuwając swój język do niej, zrobiła yowl większe, kiedy przeżucił ją na plecy całując agresywnie. Po kilku minutach przerwali patrząc sobie nawzajem w oczy. Alex swoimi niebieskimi w jej brązowe, a ona w jego niebieskie swoimi brązowymi. Dyszeli oboje napaleni jak nigdy.

„OOOH!" Krzykneła w szoku, kiedy poczuła jak wprowadził dwa palce w jej zewnętrze futrzaste fałdy.

„Uh uh uh uh uh ah ah aah ah aaah!" Jęczała jak szalona pod jego szalonymi zapędami, Alex chwycił mocno za jej tyłek ściskając zdobywając jeszcze więcej jęków. Po 10 minutach ona leżała na nim pozbywając jego bokserek ujawniając w pełni wyprostowany montaż. Biorąc go w ręce czuła jego twardość i jak pulsuje, zanim wzieła go powoli w usta. Alex leżał pod nią z drugiej strony analizując jej kobiecą część intymną.

„Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zobacze Carmelita od takiej strony, nawet przypuszczałem, że kobiety antropomorficzne jak ona są cudne na równii z ludzkimi kobietami." Stwierdza psychicznie muskając delikatnie jej wilgotną pochwe oraz oba policzki palcami pokrytą żółtym i pomarańczowym futrem, ogon Vixen uderzył go energicznie i delikatnie w twarz, kiedy poczuł jak drży lekko chichocząc od tych łaskotek.

„Choć nie poznałem żadnej ludzkiej kobiety, to i tak już czuje ogromne wyrzuty sumienia tym, co robimy?" Alex rozmyślał chwytając ogon przystawiając sobie do policzka głaszcząc go. Nastroszyła się po sam koniec ogona, kiedy sama nie była zaspokajana.

„Ale z pewnością chyba lepiej jest skorzystać z tego, co jest, to chyba najrozsądniejsze!" Stwierdził na koniec rozszerzając jej zewnętrze fałdy zaglądając do wnętrze, cała cipka Carmelita była wewnątrz mokra i ciepła. „Dobra, zobaczmy jak smakujesz!"

Zdecydował biorąc wolny liz na niej. Vixen jękneła głośno czując jego język na sobie, nie przerywała swoich zamiarów. Alex postanowił urozmaicić jej dodatkową przyjemność wprowadzając palec w jej szczeline trącając końcówką języka clit. Carmelita jękneła z jego członkiem w ustach. Robiła się jeszcze bardziej wilgotna, kiedy wprowadził jeszcze jeden palec przyspieszając, ale jak dodał trzeci, to było już dla niej za dużo, robiąc potężny climaxed, który wystrzelił z niej silnie pokrywając mu dłoń i twarz, on zaskoczony tym, nie mogł wytrzymać ze swoim zaciskając zęby, vixen otworzyła szeroko oczy próbując ten manewr z jego nasieniem w ustach. Po paru minutach oboje leżeli na łóżku oddychając powoli pokryci potem. Carmelita zerkneła, że Alex nie ma jeszcze dość, wstała powoli stając w rozkroku tuż nad jego wałem trącając nim swoje wejście. Chłopak uniósł zmęczony wzrok widząc jak ona opuszcza się powoli w nim. Szybko wstał kładąc ręce na ramionach Carmeilta.

„Carmelita, nie ... mmmm!" Alex próbował ostrzec, ale został uciszony przez usta vixen, żeby gwałtownie opuścić się z jego członkiem wewnątrz niej. Całe jej ciał zesztywniało od wstrząsu roniąc łzy, ale nie przerwała pocałunku, Alex objął ją mocno pocierając plecy. Wiedział, że teraz nie ma odwrotu poruszając powoli w górę i w dół w jej miłosnym tunelu. Carmelita krzywiła się z bólu i jęczała od tego na początku przyciskając się do niego, kiedy zdecydowała się dołączyć pragnąc, aby przyspieszył. Alex spełnił prośbe trzymając ją za tyłek ściskając go, wbijając się w nią. Carmelita była w ekstazie, jej oczy cofały się do czaszki, pragneła, aby szedł w nią głębiej i szybciej jęcząc szaleńczo mając orgazm przy tym. Alex wbijał się w nią wykonując kilka twardych pchnięć wewnątrz czując, że zaraz osiągnie granice.

„Carmelita!" Krzyknął jej imię.

„Alex!" vixen woła dochodząc pierwsza, jej soki wraz z krwią pokryły mu krocze oraz uda. On też doszedł strzelając gejzer wewnątrz niej jego ciepłej pasji. Oboje krzykneli osiągając szczyt.

Kilkanaście minut później, które były jak męka, kiedy razem leżeli na łóżku przykryci kołdrą. Alex miał nie tęgą minę, Carmelita leżała na nim wtulona w jego tors roniąc łzy.

„Co my zrobiliśmy? ... Co mnie podkusiło, abym się z tobą kochała?" Pytała ze łzami.

„To nie była twoja wina, tylko moja! Powinienem był to zatrzymać!" Alex próbował przyjąć na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność.

„Nie, Alex,, jedyną osobą, która jest też winna, jestem ja!" Vixen uniosła wzrok pełen łez.

„Co teraz zrobimy?" Pytał sam siebie. „Obiecałem, że się tobą będę opiekować, ale czegoś takiego nie przewidziałem! Jestem takim idiotą!"

Carmelita podniosła się z łóżka wstając.

„Carmelita!" Alex wymówił jej imię, widząc, że wstaje. „Dokąd idziesz?"

„Do łazienki, muszę pomyśleć!" Odpowiedziała idąc powoli. Alex nie mógł oderwać wzroku jak kołysała swoimi biodrami, kiedy szła. Otrządnął się szybko przewracajaąc na bok. Carmelita jak zamkneła drzwi oparła się o nie siadając ostatecznie na podłodze przyciągając kolana do siebie. Wypuściła mnóstwo łez od tego, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. Jękneła nagle, kiedy zorientowała się, że pociera swoje wargi sromowe z których wypływały resztki ich wymieszanych soków. Uniosła swoje brązowe oczy, które pokazywały, że podjeła jakąś decyzję.

\- 2 dni później -

Alex siedział w salonie oglądając wiadomości. Wspomniano w nich ponownie o Charles Fox, który zginął na służbie dwa dni wcześniej, a pogrzeb rozpocznie się jutro w południe. Również, że osierocił dorastającą córkę, Carmelita oraz adoptowanego syna, Alex Winchester, ukazując ich zdjęcia. Zostanie również pośmiertnie odznaczony za wierną służbe i bohaterskie męstwo oraz awansowany. Wyłączył jednak mając dość słuchania tego. Westchnął głęboko kładąc dłoń na czoło.

„Alex, możesz przyjść na chwile na górę!" Głos Carmelita dobiegł z góry. Alex wstał wchodząc po schodach.

„Gdzie jesteś?" Spytał głośno.

„W sypialni!" Odpowiedziała. Alex wszedł do dawnej sypialnii Charles, zobaczył, że pościel została zmieniona i była świeża.

„Carmelita!?" Alex woła, kiedy wszedł zamykając drzwi i podchodząc do łóżka. Dokładnie w tym momeńcie otworzyły się drzwi do łazienki. Alex zobaczył, że wyszła z nich Carmelita w szlafroku. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone za nią, a w rękach trzymała jakieś pudełko.

„Trzymaj!" Rzekła, kiedy rzuciła pudełko do niego. On szybko łapie lądując na łóżku zauważając, że to była ...

„Paczka prezerwatyw! Ale po co mi ona?" Alex spytał patrząc na nią. Ona w odpowiedzi sięgneła powoli do pasa szlafroku rozwiązując go. Następnie chwyciła za brzegi koło szyi, zdejmując go pozwalając, aby zjechał na dół po ramionach i na ziemie stając zupełnie przed nim nago.

„Carmelita, nie pamiętasz, co było ostatnim razem?" Alex siedział na łóżku z rumieńcami na twarzy, zakrywając dłonią oczy przed tym, co widział, ale zerkał między palcami na nią. Vixen schyliła się całując go w usta lekko.

„Wiem, Alex, ale zrozumiałam też jak jesteś dla mnie ważny, nie chce być sama teraz, zdecydowałam, że możesz być moim tymczasowym kochankiem." Carmelita rzekła zabierając mu dłoń z oczu. Alex osłupiał.

„Ale wiesz, że będziemy tego żałować! Poza tym, ty jesteś lisicą, a ja ..." Zaczął, ale znowu przerwała cąłując go trochę silniej.

„Zamknij się, Winchester, wolę mieć wyrzuty sumienia do końca życia niż stracić Ciebie, rozumiesz!?" Carmelita powiedziała stanowczo. Alex westchnął uśmiechając się.

„Nie odmówie ci, Caramelgirl, pokaż jaka gorąca z ciebie vixen!" Alex powiedział zdejmując koszule i spodnie, zostając w samych bokserkach. Carmelita uśmiechneła się rumieniąc przy tym. Wspieła się na łóżko opierając na rękach i nogach mając spuszczony ogon.

„Dalej, panie Winchester, weź pokaż tej rozpalonej vixen, jak ludzie mogą być dobrymi kochankami!" Oznajmia uwodzicielsko mrugając brązowymi oczami zerkając przez ramię, unosząc swój ogon ukazują lekko kapiącą dziurke potrząsając swoim tyłkiem. Alex pokręcił głową, ale znalazł się za nią zakładając gumkę za nim wszedł wewnątrz jej pussy. Ona jęknęła, zanim znalazł stały rytm wbijając się wewnątrz niej. Carmelita czuła się szczęśliwa, ale też czuła ogromny ból w piersiach z powodu tego, co robili. Stosowali różne pozycję. Raz Alex był za nią trzymając jej lewą nogę ku sufitowi wbijając się w nią, a lewą ręką pieścił jej prawą pierś, kolejną była jak trzymał ją pod kolanami wchodząc w nią bezlitośnie, a jej cycki podskakiwały, Carmelita jęczała błągając o więcej.

„Na pewno tego chcesz, abyśmy się kochali, wiesz, że kocham cię bardzo, ale jako siostrę!" Alex przyznał, kiedy ona leżała na plecach, a on trzymał ją pod kolanami posuwając ją patrząc prosto w oczy.

„Tak, jestem pewna, też kocham cię jak brata, Alex, ale powiedziałam, że wolę mieć wyrzuty sumenia niż ciebie stracić, choć wiem, że ty i ja będziemy mieli wyrzuty sumienia do końca życia!" Carmelita powiedziała szczerze.

„Rozumiem, ja też mam te same obawy, ale ciesze się, że nie jestem przy tym sam!" Alex odpowiedział zanim doszedł w niej znowu.

„Aaa – aaaah!" Jękneli głośno wspólnie.

\- **Koniec Flashback (Koniec też Lemon) -**

\- Alex -

„Tak, dokładnie było, kiedy ja i Carmelita byliśmy kochankami trwało to, co najmniej dwa lata aż do miesiąca za nim razem spotkaliśmy Sly. Jednak nawet do dzisiaj ... teraz mamy wyrzuty sumienia. Może gdyby los potoczył się inaczej nie miałbym takich pretensji i może Carmelita została moją dziewczyną. Ha ... co za dziwne wyobrażenie mnie nachodzi, ale muszę stwierdzić, że nawet jak mieliśmy wyrzuty sumienia ... to było nawet ... bardzo przyjemnie ... OUCH!

\- Chwila obecna -

„Uh ... Kto mnie rzucił? Kto śmiał uderzyć porucznika Interpol czymś w głowę?" Alex grzmi rozglądając się, trzymając za głowe. Zerka na ziemie widząc znajomą maske szopa. Bierze ją łapczywie zauważając napis, aby odwrócił. Za maską była jakaś przyklejona kartka. Alex otwiera ją czytając.

„Dobra, bracie, skoro jesteś taki mądry, to zmierzmy się jak kiedyś nasi dwaj przodkowie , którzy zawarli przymierze, chyba, że się boisz? Sly Cooper, twój kochany braciszek!" Głosił list.

„Wwwaaahh Yyyooouuuu ... tchórzem ... ja ... ok, już ja ci pokaże, kto tutaj jest tchórzem, ty cwaniaku!" Alex rzekł wściekły zgniatając wiadomość wstając szybko. Alex wszedł do samochodu operacyjnego biorąc ze środka jakąś skrzynie, postawił ją na ziemi otwierając wieko, potem założył na siebie dwa pasy na krzyż.

„Dobra, Sly, jestem gotów, idę po ciebie!" Alex rzekł, mając na plecach wystające rękojeści dwóch mieczy idąc na miejsce, gdzie wskazywały współrzędne z wiadomości.

\- Carmelita -

Carmelita jak tylko pozbyła się wszystkich dziennikarzy westchneła głęboko.

„AH ... nie lubię prasy, dlaczego Alex mnie w to wciągnął?" Westchneła zmęczona i zła.

„Cóż, Cooper tu nie ma! Co dalej, Alex?" Carmelita stwierdziła, rozglądając się za bratem.

„Alex! ... Alex!" Wołała go, szukając wszędzie. „Gdzie on poszedł?"

Carmelita zastanawiała się drapiąc po głowie.

\- Alex -

Porucznik przyszedł na wyznaczone miejsce spotkania. Był to duży podmokły obszar z dużą ilością skał, w których można łatwo się ukryć. Alex patrzył swoim wzrokiem w obie strony czujnie i ostrożnie badając teren, czując, czy nie idzie w pułapke. Po paru krokach Winchester stanął w miejscu biorąc głęboki wdech.

„ Jestem, Sly, przybyłem na twoje zaproszenie, pokaż się, wyjdź i zmierz się ze mną, udowodniłem ci, że nie jestem tchórzem jakim Winchester, teraz twoja kolej! Wyjdź z nory, Cooper!" Krzyknął na całe gardło, że echo jego głosu rozbrzmiewa po całym Welsh Triangle. Dotarło nawet do pewnych lisich uszu wystających nad głową niebieskich włosów, kiedy lewe nadstawiło się na niego.

„Alex!" Carmelita odparła odwracając głowe w kierunku, skąd dochodził głos.

Alex stał tak czekając na jakąś odpowiedź czy ruch. Nie wiedział, że Sly stał tuż za nim oparty o laske ze swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem.

„Szukasz kogoś, panie poruczniku?" Spytał trącając go palcem w ramie. Alex podskoczył zaskoczony.

„Iiiaaa ... Ciebie!" Woła, za nim odwraca się do niego, chcąc go udusić gołymi rękami. Sly unosi dłoń przed nim zatrzymując go.

„Ciesze się, że odebrałeś moją wiadomość!" Szop komentuje uradowany.

„Jeśli uważasz, że rzucanie nią w moją głowe za dowcipne, to grubo się mylisz!" Alex stwierdza poważnie opuszczając ramiona.

„Poważny ponurak z Ciebie!" Cooper kręci głową z uśmiechem.

„A z Ciebie złodziejski wesołek!" Winchester komentuje poważnie. Sly i Alex patrzą na siebie przez chwile, każdy na swój sposób. Sly ze swoim luźnym stylem, a Alex swoim zdecydowaniem. W końcu obaj wybuchają śmiechem.

„Nigdy się nie zmienisz!" Alex rzekł.

„Ty również, wiem, że bardzo cię zraniłem, bracie, ale moje słowa chyba nie dotrą do Ciebie?" Sly pyta.

„Tak, wiesz dobrze, że jak raz czegoś się podejme, to się tego trzymam!" Alex odpowiedział.

„Mogę chociaż próbować?" Sly spytał sarkastycznie.

„Dość tych pogaduszek, tym razem nie umkniesz mi!" Alex woła wskazując mu.

„Nigdzie się nie wybieram!" Sly komentuje.

„Waaaahhh yyyyooouuuu ..." Alex krzyczy dobywając swoją broń z pleców obiema rękoma. Teraz można przyjrzeć się jego broni. Były to pół metrowe podwójne miecze, których ostrza błyszczały w świetle porannego słońca, rękojeści wyglądały na mechaniczne pokryte jakimś materiałem, trzymał je za uchwyty na końcu ostrzy.

„Podwójne miecze? Wybacz, bracie, ale to już widziałem!" Sly powiedział znudzony. Alex nie odpowiedział obracając ostrza przed sobą łącząc oba w jedno, że było słychać clanking, tak, że jedno ostrze było skierowane w przeciwną strone. Skierował swoją broń przed siebie mając teraz podwójny dwustronny miecz.

„To też widziałem?" Szop ziewnął. Alex uśmiechnął się, ścisnął oba uchwyty naciskając ukryte w nich przyciski ujawniając ukryty okrąg z uchwytem po środku. Sly widząc to uniósł brew. Alex chwycił za nią obiema rękoma.

„Wurpwurpwurpwurpwurp!" Oba ostrza zaczeły się obracać szybko, a on trzymał za rękojeść po środku.

„Teraz to robi się ciekawie ... i niebezpiecznie!" Sly stwierdził mając lekkiego stracha. Alex zaczął demostrować swoją nową zabawke w lewej ręce przyjmując bardziej wojowniczą postawe, potem przeżucił je do drugiej cofając do tyłu, na sam koniec chwycił oburącz gotując się do walki. Broń cały czas się obracała. Sly zrozumiał, że to nie przelewki przestając żartować ściskając swoją laskę obiema rękoma przed siebie. Alex odskoczył do tyłu robiąc salto nabierając dystansu przed starciem zatrzymując wirowanie swojej broni chwytając za poprzeczne uchwyty. Obaj przeciwnicy – Cooper i Winchester patrzyli na siebie czekając. Z bezpiecznej odległości Bentley i Murray obserwowali całe zajście ukryci za skałami.

„Widziałeś to, Bentley, Alex zrobił nowy gadżet do swojej broni!" Fioletowy hipopotam stwierdził.

„To nie to, Murray, to ta sama broń, tylko podrasowana!" Bentley poprawił go. „A ostrzegałem Sly, żeby nie lekceważył go!"

„Co oni teraz robią? Stoją jak zamurowani!" Murray oznajmił.

„To stara sztuczka sztuk walki, polega ona na sprawdzeniu woli przeciwnika, ten który z nich wykona ruch, rozpocznie starcie!" Bentley wyjaśnił.

„Nic nie rozumiem, ale brzmi poważnie!" Murray stwierdził, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa, ale zrozumiał, że będzie groźnie. Sly i Alex stali tak jeszcze przez chwile, kiedy ogon Sly ruszył się lekko. Alex ruszył przodem chwytając po środku.

Wurpwurpwurpwurpwurpwurp! Broń zaczeła się obracać. Sly stał w miejscu cały czas. Alex wyskoczył przed siebie. Jak był kilka centymetrów przed szopem, ten skoczył w niebo przeskakując tuż nad nim. Alex odwrócił się w powietrzu lądując przykucnięty na nogach. Uniósł wzrok, nie wykazywał żadnych emocji. Sly wylądował na jednej nodze patrząc za siebie uśmiechając się nonszalancko.

„Sprytne posunięcie, Sly, ale nie będziesz długo cieszył się swoim szcześciem ... w końcu popełnisz błąd!" Alex przyznał, choć ostatnia część brzmiała lodowato.

„Co to było? Powiało ziąbem!" Sly komentuje sarkastycznie. Alex wyskoczyła żyła. Wziął głęboki wdech wypuszczając powolny wydech rozluźniając się. Alex wyskoczył w niebo atakując z góry z jego obrotowym ostrzem. Sly przyjął postawe obronną, ale Alex jeszcze w powietrzu wyłączył funkcję obrotową, równoczesnie rozdzielił na pojedyncze ostrza. Sly w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik przed lewym ostrzem, ale mógł spóźnił się o ułamek sekundy przed prawym, gdyby ostrze nie uderzyło o szczyt jego laski. Teraz obaj walczyli w bliskim kontakcie. Alex przechodził od jednego ataku do drugiego, nie zapominając o obronie i kontrze, Sly również swoją laską. W końcu obaj skrzyżowali się ze sobą siłują się. Alex miał swoje ostrza skrzyżowane nad głową, a Sly końcówke swojej laski napierał na niego.

„Alex ... nie musisz tego robić, wiem, że jesteś na mnie wściekły i nie możesz mi wybaczyć, ale zemsta niczego nie rozwiąże!" Sly starał się go przekonać. Alex uderzył go w twarz czołem. Sly cofnął się o krok będąc ogłuszony, ale trzymał się na nogach.

„TY ... myślisz, że to było dla mnie takie łatwe ... uciekłeś beze mnie ... nie dawałeś znaku życia przez dziesięć lat ... przez ciebie nabawiłem się fobii po tym jak byłem zamknięty ... więc jak myślisz, jak ja się czuje ... to bardziej dla mnie było trudne niż myślisz ... więc jak mogę ci wybaczyć ... NAPRAWDĘ CIĘ NIENAWIDZĘ!" Alex zaczął wyjaśniać, kiedy zadawał ciosy ostrzami raz za razem, Sly bronił się zaciekle przed jego ciosami, choć jego ostatnie słowa brzmiały pełne szału. Sly wiedział, że jest zbyt na niego nastawiony wrogo, więc musiał go pokonać sprytem. Kiedy Alex zadał kolejny cios lewym ostrzem Cooper zaczepił złotą częścią laski o nią blokując go, Alex chciał go dźgnąc prawy, a le on przekręcił laskę z pierwszym ostrzem układając drugi koniec w stawie łokciowym Alex, a same ostrze przepuścił pod swoim ramieniem blokując jego ręke pod nim. Alex próbował uwolnić obie ręce, ale nie mógł.

„Huff huff ... zaskoczyłeś mnie, Alex, bardzo mnie zaskoczyłeś!" Sly dyszał chwaląc.

„Nie przyjmuję twoich pochwał, wiesz dobrze, że tylko jedno może mnie zmusić do zmiany zdania, a ja nie przegram tak łatwo!" Alex rzekł stanowczo.

„Masz rację, ale wiesz, że taki był właśnie mój plan!" Sly przyznaje z szelmowskim uśmiechem. Alex uniół obie brwi w szoku.

„Plan?" Woła.

„Tak!" Sly odparł, wykorzystując jego nieuwagę kładąc lewą nogę na jego splocie słonecznym, wygiął plecy do tyłu ciągnąć zablokowanego Alex do siebie, a potem użył nogi jako dźwigni powalając go na plecy. Alex zrobił thump plecami o ziemie. Najpierw lewym bokiem, potem z góry, a na koniec od strony swojej zaskoczonej twarzy, wyginając lekko plecy, przy tym wypuścił swoje ostrza z rąk. Próbował chwycić je, ale Sly wylądował stopami w rozkroku blokując je, celując złoty koniec laski w jego gardło.

„Niemożliwe ... on pokonał mnie ... zaszedł dalej niż myślałem!" Alex myślał z kroplami potu na czole.

„To koniec, bracie!" Sly rzekł.

„Tak ... masz rację ... to jest koniec ... kończ!" Alex przyznaje dumnie, zamykając oczy, czekając aż zada ostatni cios. Sly patrzył na niego w błąd.

„Co ty robisz?" Spytał.

Alex otworzył lewe oko.

„Nie widzisz, czekam aż zadasz mi ostateczny cios, więc chce, abyś dobił mnie, chcę umrzeć zachowując honor!" Alex odpowiedział. Sly zabrał laskę z jego gardła schodząc z niego.

„Nie, bracie, nie zrobie tego!" Sly sprzeciwia się. Alex wstaje ściskając ostrza w obu dłoniach.

„Wiesz, że nawet mogę cię zaatakować, jak darowałeś mi życie!" Alex grozi przyjmując postawe ofensywną.

„Tak, ale wiem też, że tego nie zrobisz!" Sly mówi krzyżując ramiona.

„Tak, a dlaczego?" Alex przepytuje.

„Bo jesteś zbyt honorowy jak ja!" Sly odpowiada. Alex patrzy na niego swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem swoich niebieskich oczu. Sly spogląda na niego brązowymi oczami.

„ HM... masz rację, nie jestem taki jak on!" Alex przyznaje spokojnym wzrokiem. Sly unosi złoty koniec laski przed siebie. Alex uśmiecha się, uderza lewym ostrzem o laske. Obaj stoją w tej pozycji przed sobą, a nad nimi stoją widmowe postacie ich obu starożytnych przodków łączących w tym samym geście.

„Bracie!" Alex rzekł.

„Bracie!" Sly odpowiedział.

Rozłączyli swoje bronie.

„Jak ty to zrobiłeś?" Alex wypytywał go o ten manewr.

„Pamiętasz, jak byliśmy jeszcze w sierocińcu!" Sly przypomniał. Alex uniósł brew nad swoim lewym okiem zamyślony.

\- Flashback -

Obaj stali na zewnątrz sierocińca. Alex miał jedenaście, a Sly dziesięć lat.

„Posłuchaj mnie, Sly, naucze cię pewnej sztuczki, która może ci się kiedyś przydać, kiedy będziesz walczył w zwarciu!" Alex rzekł do brata. Sly mruga zaciekawiony.

„Ta sztuczka polega na powaleniu przeciwnika, ale jej wykonanie jest bardzo trudne, masz tylko ułamek sekundy, aby ją wykonać, inaczej nie będziesz miał drugiej szansy!" Alex wyjaśnia.

„Jak ta sztuczka ma mi pomóc powalić przeciwnika, kiedy jestem z nim w zwarciu?" Sly pyta się.

„To proste, pokaże ci!" Alex odpowiedział spokojnie, mając w rękach dwa kije. Jeden z nich podaje bratu, potem drugi przekłada pod jego kij.

„Teraz spróbuj się uwolnić!" Alex nakazuje. Sly ciągnął swój kij z całych sił, ale nie mógł, nawet jak Alex położył dolną koniec w ziemi.

„Nic z tego!" Sly przyznał rezygnując. Alex uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, Sly zauważa to. Alex pochyla się do tyłu, jednocześnie kładzie lewą nogę na splocie małego szopa ciągnąc go do siebie, mały szop leci do przodu zaskoczony, a potem zostaje odbity lekko od stopy brata lądując twardo na plecach. Cały czas trzymał w rękach kij.

„Ouch" jęknął obolały pocierając głowe, kiedy koniec drugiego kija znalazł się tuż przed jego twarzą.

„Widzisz, właśnie tak cię pokonałem!" Alex wyjaśnił.

„To nie fair, oszukujesz!" Mały Sly sprzeciwia się wstając. Alex uderza go lekko swoim kijem w czoło. Mały szop pociera czoło.

„A to tym razem za co?" Pyta się z bólu.

„Abyś nigdy nie mówił, że było to oszustwo, po prostu wykorzystałem twoją własną siłe przeciw tobie!" Alex odpowiedział spokojnie i poważnie. „W tym ataku musisz wykorzystać moment chwilowego wahania u przeciwnika, aby go powalić, masz na to tylko jedną szanse! Trudniej wychodzi to, gdy walczysz z przeciwnikiem walczącym z dwoma broniami."

„Co wtedy muszę zrobić?" Sly pyta.

„Musisz zablokować najpierw lewy, a potem prawy, rzadziej wychodzi gdy przeciwnik używa obu, wtedy musisz zaatakować znienacka, a wtedy go pokonasz!" Alex zakończył. Sly kiwnął głową rozumiejąc.

\- Koniec flashback -

„Widzę, że jednak dałem się zaskoczyć tym czego cię sam nauczyłem!" Alex przyznał.

„Więc jak będzie? Darujesz już sobie te zemste?" Sly przepytuje brata. Alex odwrócił wzrok.

„Teraz nie wiem! Powiedz lepiej ..." Alex odpowiada, zaczął sam go przepytywać kiedy.

„Możemy już wyjść!" Murray woła nagle do nich.

„Jasne, Alex nie zrobi nam krzywdy!" Sly odpowiada z uśmiechem.

„Oni byli tu cały czas!" Alex krzyczy zły na Sly. Sly unosi ręce w geście pokory.

„Przepraszam, po prostu nie chciałem, aby to przegapili!" Sly wyjaśnia. Bentley i Murray wyszli do nich. Porucznik przygląda się twarzą dwóch dawno nie widzianych przyjaciół.

„Bentley ... Murray ... miło was widzieć!" Alex powiedział uradowany, kiedy ich zobaczył.

„ To akurat trudne do zrozumienia od faceta, który chce zabić własnego brata w imię honoru!" Bentley mruży oczy mając ręce na biodrach.

„Ty już wiesz, co powiedzieć, panie skorupa!" Alex odpowiada, używając jego starego przezwiska. Bentley krzywi się.

„Wiesz, że nie lubię, kiedy mnie tak nazywasz!" Żółw powiedział patrząc mu w oczy, bo Alex kucnął do jego poziomu. On patrzy bokiem na niego.

„Ale też dawno go od Ciebie nie słyszałem! Witaj, Alex, stary przyjacielu!" Bentley odpowiada z uśmiechem przybijając z Alex żółwika.

„Alex!" Murray woła uradowany obejmując w mocny uścisk starego przyjaciela. Alex czuł jak jego kości chrupoczą.

„Uhhh ... Murray ... puszczaj mnie ... łamiesz mi kości!" Alex krzyczy.

„Oh ... wybacz!" Murray puszcza go skruszony. Alex robi kilka wdechów.

„Sluchaj, Sly, dlaczego nie uciekliście zaraz po tym, co zrobiliście?" Alex pyta się.

„Chciałem tylko w ten sposób do ciebie dotrzeć, bracie, wiem, że namieszałem, ale robiłem to dla twojego dobra!" Sly wyjaśnia.

„Eh ... Carmelita ma rację, co do ciebie, ciągle kłamiesz?" Alex westchnął.

„Ty naprawdę słuchasz się, pani Inspector Fox!" Sly żartuje. Alex patrzy na niego groźnie.

„Lepiej powiedz, masz, co zabrałeś od Raleigh?" Alex pyta.

„Tak, oto on!" Sly sięga do plecaka wyjmując pewną okładke książki.

„Thievus Raccoonus ! Od wielu lat chciałem znowu go wziąc w swoje ręce i teraz dziedzictwo naszych przodków jest tutaj!" Alex patrzył na okładke z błyszczącymi oczami, gładząc okładke palcami.

„Niestety, mamy tylko kilka stron, które posiadał Raleigh, reszte mają pozostali członkowie Fiendish Five!" Sly powiedział. Alex otworzył oglądając wewnątrz te kartki, a jedna z nich przedstawiała dwóch legendarnych mistrzów ninja z Japonii. Rioichi Cooper – wyglądał jak assasins w białym poszarpanym stroju z kapturem patrzącym z boku swoim lewym okiem za siebie, trzymał w obu rękach dwie laski stał po lewej stronie, zaś z prawej strony stał człowiek ubrany w czerwoną samurajską, a pod sobą miał czarny materiał ninja, patrzył za siebie kątem oka , za nim na plecach zawieszony był biały dziwny wachlarz tuż za długimi czarnymi sterczącymi prawie do pasa włosami. W prawej ręce dzierżył małą kosę, Kame, oba narzędzia były połączone długim czarnym łańcuchem.

„Rioichi Cooper ... Ryuken Winchester!" Alex powiedział oglądając obu ich przodków z Japonii, kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę. „Sly, widziałeś pewnie?"

„Tak!" Sly odparł. „Bracie, sam sobie nie poradzę, aby odyskać nasze dziedzictwo, musisz nam pomóc!"

Sly prosił brata o oddał mu księge.

„Bardzo bym chciał, ale nie mogę!" Alex odpowiedział odwracając się plecami.

„Dlaczego?" Sly pyta.

„Mam obowiązki jako porucznik Interpol, a poza tym nie mogę zostawić siostry, obiecałem!" Alex przynał szczerze.

„Bracie ... odnoszę wrażenie, że w Interpol twoja kariera wisi na włosku!" Sly powiedział podejrzliwie.

„Masz rację, jeśli nie złapie ciebie oraz nie rozwiążemy sprawy z tą czwórką, oprócz numeru piątego mogę pożegnać się z odznaką!" Alex przyznaje szczerze. „Choć chciałbym też wiedzieć, dlaczego ukradli nasz bezcenny skarb?"

„Też chciałbym to wiedzieć, ale bez ciebie to się nie uda, a jeszcze zostaje Clockwerk ..." Sly zaczął.

„Nie ... nie wypowiadaj jego imienia!" Alex krzyczy. Sly wyczuł w jego głosie strach wymieszany z gniewem.

„Uh ... wybacz, ale sam rozumiesz, że nie zakończymy tego bez ciebie!" Sly mówi wzdychając.

„Tak wiem, ale sam nie wiem, jestem na rozdrożu, nie potrafie zdecydować w tak ważnej sprawie!" Alex mówi załamany.

„Alex, mogę zrozumieć, że masz powody, ale dlaczego nie zrezygnujesz?" Bentley spytał.

„Ponieważ nie mam wyboru, Bentley, w końcu jestem ostatnim z Winchester, linii ludzi, którzy rozpoczeli ten koszmar, a to jest jeden z nich!" Alex odpowiedział zdecydowanie. Sly słuchał tego, kiedy sobie coś przypomniał.

„Nie mamy wyboru, Sly, w końcu Coopers and Winchesters muszą razem kroczyć drogą sprawiedliwości i honoru, a to jest jeden z powodów!" Powiedział cień pewnego ludzkiego mężczyzny.

„Poruczniku ... poruczniku Winchester ... gdzie pan jest?" Usłyszeli głosy z oddali.

„Uh oh ... szukają mnie!" Alex mówi zaskoczony.

„Murray, Bentley, wracajcie do vana!" Sly kazał. Obaj pobiegli do zaparkowanego vana niedaleko. Sly też chciał pójść, ale Alex chwycił go za ramie.

„ O co chodzi, bracie?" Spytał, kiedy go zatrzymał.

„Nie zrezygnuje z tego tak łatwo, nawet po tym, mam dług mimo wszystko jak darowałeś mi życie, ale chcę cię prosić o przysługę!" Alex wyznaje.

„Co chcesz?" Sly pyta.

„Uderz mnie!" Brat nakazał. Sly patrzy w szoku.

„Co?" Mówi w szoku.

„Slyszałeś ... uderz mnie, inaczej nabiorą podejrzeń, zwłaszcza Carmelita!" Alex poganiał go. Sly był niepewny.

„No już!" Alex woła wściekły. Sly unosi laskę bokiem trzymając od płaskiej strony.

„Tylko uważaj, aby mnie nie zabić!" Alex przestrzega. Sly kiwa głowa. Wtedy właśnie nadeszła Carmelita zza rogu.

„Alex, gdzie ..." Woła, kiedy jest świadkiem sceny. Alex i Cooper szamotali się ze sobą.

„O nie, nie pozwole ci teraz uciec!" Alexz krzyczy.

„Wiesz, poruczniku, zawzięty jesteś, bardziej niż pani Inspector!" Cooper woła, kiedy znienacka wyrywa ramię z laską. „Ale pora powiedzieć – dobranoc!"

„Dobranoc?" Alex pyta w błąd, kiedy obrywa w bok twarzy.

„POW!"

„UHH!" Alex sapnał, kiedy uderzył o ziemię. Sly wykorzystał to i uciekł.

„Alex!" Carmelita krzyczy nabiegając z oddziałem do niego. On powstaje ogłuszony trzymając się za głowe.

„Nic mi nie jest! Łapcie go!" Odpowiada, wskazał wydając rozkaz za Cooper. Żołnierze pod dowództwem Gronka zaczeli strzelać za Cooper, który właśnie odjeżdżał w vanie.

„Au revoir!" Żegna się z daleka, kiedy tylne drzwi vana zamkneły się. Carmelita pomagała Alex wstać.

„Ah ... dałem się zaskoczyć, kiedy chciałem trochę zebrać myśli!" Alex przyznaje.

„Następnym razem, nie idź bez wsparcia!" Carmelita karci go.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Pościg po dachach!

\- Samolot Interpol, godz. 09 : 25 -

„Ile razy mam jeszcze przepraszać?" Alex pytał, siedząc obok obrażonej Carmelita, która odwróciła gniewny wzrok od niego. Teraz lecieli do Ameryki, gdzie zmierzał Sly i reszta.

„Carmelita, odpowiedz w końcu, o co ci chodzi tak naprawdę teraz?" Alex przesłuchuje. Carmelita wzdycha odwracając się w końcu do niego, ale jej wzrok był pełen wyrzutów.

„Tymi powiedz, wiem dobrze, że chciałeś zabić Sly nie od dziś!" Inspector Fox odpowiada zła.

„Oh... a od kiedy, panna Fox, wykazuje troskę o naszego szopa złodzieja, co?" Alex pyta się z szelmowskim uśmiechem, ale jego nie był zabawny, tylko raczej jak Jokera. Carmelita cofneła się widząc ten jego uśmiech, sama nie raz czuła się nerwowa przy nim.

„Alex, nie uśmiechaj się tak, przerażasz mnie!" Inspector Fox powiedziała. Alex przestał się uśmiechać, patrząc na nią pełen szoku. Czyżby był aż tak przerażający?

„Przepraszam, nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje?" Odpowiada skruszony odwracając wzrok, zanim cofnął się. Miał Sly na widoku i to zawsze, nawet jak próbował mu wpakować kulkę, kiedy włamywał się na posterunek, ale jak tylko próbował go zabić ciągle ogarniały go wątpliwości emocjonalne. Teraz jak przegrał, miał jeszcze większą nostalgię. Zawsze trzymał się na dystans, ale nie na tyle, aby być sam.

„Alex ... Alex, wszystko w porządku?" Carmelita pyta z niepokojem. Alex otrząsnął się z transu.

„Tak, jest w porządku!?" Opowiedział zamykając się w sobie. Carmelita uniosła brew. Czuła, że on coś ukrywa. Nie raz był zawsze dla niej zagadką, ale czemu nigdy nie mówił o tym, co czuje.

„Alex, powiedz w końcu, coś cie trapi od dłuższego czasu i nie mówię tu, dlaczego nie chciałeś, aby Interpol brał się za szefa Fiendish Five, tylko o co?" Carmelita spytała poważnie.

„Nawet, gdyby odpowiedź była taka prosta, to bym jej nie szukał" Alex metaforyzował.

„EH... powiedz normalnie!" Westchneła.

„To nie jest takie proste!" Odpowiedział krótko. Carmelita chwyciła go za tył głowy odwracając go do siebie patrząc mu w oczy.

„Alex, jest jedna rzecz, która różni ciebie od Cooper czy od Fiendish Five, masz silną wole i to ona sprawia, że idziesz do przodu i masz lepsze życie od nich!" Carmelita rzekła patrząc w jego niebieskie oczy.

„Tak, może i racja, ale czy to jest ta droga, której ciągle szukam!" Alex powiedział. Carmelita przyłożyła swoje czoło do jego czoła.

„Posłuchaj, Alex, nawet jeśli nie będę mogła, że zmienisz swoje decyzje, pamiętaj, że jesteś ważną dla mnie osobą!" Carmelita oznajmia, całując go potem w czoło.

„Cieszy mnie, że ... uuuhhhhh!" Alex zaczął, ale potem skrzwił się z bólu czując jak vixen ściska mu z tyłu kark.

„Mówię to tylko, że masz mieć świadomość, że od teraz nie spuszcze cię z oka, rozumiemy się?" Carmelita mruży oczy.

„Ttthhhhiiiii... zrozumiałem aluzję!" Alex odparł z bólu, pełen stanowczości.

Potem oboje nie rozmawiali przez resztę podróży.

\- Ameryka, Droga do Mesa City -

\- Sly -

„Jak zgodnie z tym, co zabraliśmy, drugim członkiem Fiendish Five jest pewien groźny masywny buldog amerykański – Muggshot. Alex jak dopisał do akt dał mu przydomek wściekły psi king kong, ponieważ głównie chodzi na swoich masywnych ramionach chodząc prawie jak goryl. W przeciwieństwie do Raleigh, który używał głowy oraz to, że jego luksuwowe życie go nudziło, Muggshot używał tylko mięśni i brutalnej siły. Powodem było to, że w dzieciństwie był najsłabszy z miotu, przez co ciągle był gnębiony przez większe psy. Pocieszenie znalazł w wielu filmach gangsterskich, gdzie podziwiał jak twardzi i brutalni przestępcy wykuwają sobie drogę do władzy i zemsty. Największe znalazł w starym filmie „ The Godfather ". To właśnie z nich wziął pomysł, aby stać się jak oni. Zaczął podnosić ciężary oraz brać sterydy rosnące do ogromnych rozmiarów, głównie w ramionach. W końcu zemścił się na swoich dawnych oprawcach stając się egzekutorem i bandytą, nie rozstającym się ze swoimi potężnymi karabinami. Wiele lat później przejął władzę w mieście Mesa City, które dawnie było chlubą Ameryki, teraz stało się miastem, gdzie on ustalał zasady. Do teraz! Bracie, wiem, że ty to zaplanowałeś, aby mnie dopaść oraz rozprawić się z pozostałą czwórką, ale czemu nie chcesz unicestwić tego, kto odebrał nam rodzine oraz był zmorą dla obu naszych rodów?"

\- Lotnisko Phoenix, Ameryka, godz. 17:40 -

Alex osłonił oczy od słońca, kiedy wysiadał z Carmelita i innymi oficerami z samolotu. Byli teraz w Stanach Zjednoczony, gdzie Sly jechał w kierunku Mesa City.

"Yyyaaawwwnn ... wiesz, czego nie lubie bardziej w tego typu sytuacjach ... zmiany czasu, zawsze robie się śpiący!" Alex przyznał ziewając.

"Postaraj się opanować, idzie tutaj Inspector Interpol ze Stanów Zjednoczonych!" Carmelita rzekła, wskazując głową podchodzącego do nich antropomorficznego brązowego kojota ubranego w biały rozpięty garnitur z białą koszulą pod nim, tego samego koloru spodnie oraz eleganckie buty. Miał też okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Wyglądem trochę przypominał Alex Coyota E. Wills, choć ten był raczej gościem z drogówki jak ciągle próbował złapać Road Runner, znanego mistrza kierownicy oraz motocykliste, z którym miał zawsze utrapienie.

" Ah... Inspector Fox oraz porucznik Winchester, witam w Stanach!" Powitał ich, kiedy przyszedł. Pocałował Carmelita w dłoń.

"Dziękujemy za powitanie oraz pomoc, Inspector James Crockett!" Carmelita podziękowała, rumieniąc się. Alex czuł się trochę zazdrosny o Carmelita, choć nie mieli już romansu, to nadal był trochę zazdrosny o siostre.

"Alex, miło cię widzieć!" Inspector Crockett przywitał go z usmiechem.

"Cześć, Sonny!" Alex wyrzucił zazdrość za drzwi potrząsając jego dłoń na powitanie. "A gdzie Rico, myślałem, że go też tu zobaczymy?"

Inspector Crockett był nazywany w amerykańskim Interpol Sonny, miał też partnera Ricardo Tubbs, nazywanego Rico.

"Rico, czeka na nas w przygotowanej bazie operacyjnej niedaleko Mesa City!" Sonny wyjaśnił.

"Miło będzie znowu go zobaczyć!" Alex powiedział, kiedy szli razem z terminala lotniska.

"Tak, mam nadzieje, że ten plan twój wypali, mieliśmy już dość kłopotów z Muggshot i jego bandą!" Crockett powiedział wzdychając ze zmęczenia.

"I ty mówisz, że masz takie kłopoty, a co z Sergeant Wile, czy on ciągle ..." Alex zaczął, kiedy.

HOOORN HHHOOOORRNNNN ... SSSSCCCRRRREEEEECCHHH ... TTTHHHUUUMMPPP TTTHHUUUMMPP TTHHUUMMPP

Najpierw było usłyszeli dźwięk syreny policyjnej, potem pisk opn, a na sam koniec gwałtowne pare razy uderzenia przy zderzeniu. Cała trójka skrzywiła się, kiedy doszło do zderzenia. Zerkneli widząc rozwalony od zderzenia w słup lotniska radiowóz policyjny, z którego wysiadał inny kojot ciemnobrązowy w czarnych włosach z pasmem siwych na grzywce. Był lekko skołowany, kiedy opierał się o zniszczony radiowóz. Ubrany był w tradycyjny niebieski mundur amerykańskiego policjanta.

"Sergeant Wile!" Crockett grzmi na niego. Alex i Carmelita patrzyli na siebie kątami oka mając skrzyżowane ramiona, oboje uśmiechali się kręcąc głowami. Oboje nie mieli wątpliwości, że sprawcą rozwalenia radiowozu, kolejnego, był Sergeant Coyote E. Wile, który z pokorą i skruszony szedł do wkurzonego Inspector.

"Wile, to już kolejny radiowóz w tym tygodniu!" Crockett wrzeszczy na niego.

"Ależ panie Inspector, to nie moja wina, tylko tego przeklętego ..." Sergeant Wile próbuje się tłumaczyć.

Wwwwrrroooouuuuu/ Beep Beep!

Nagle słychać było za nim dźwięk motoru połączony z głośny klaksonem, co spowodowało, że wyskoczył przerażony w górę wbijając się w dach terminala lotniska, wierzgał nogami próbując się wyrwać. Osobą powodującą tą jego gwałtowną reakcję był antropomorficzny struś na motorze typu chopper i skórznym niebieskim stroju motocyklisty noszący czerwony kask skąd wystwała u góry jego pierzasta czupruna oraz czarne buty.

"Uh oh ... patrzcie, patrzcie państwo, jeśli to nie jest nasz stary znajomy i wieczne utrapienie sergeant Wile – osławiony Road Runner!" Alex rzekł rozpoznając z zadowoloną miną kierowce dwóch kółek jak zdejmował kask.

"Alex Winchester... mój ulubiony porucznik oraz osoba, która ciągle chce zatłuc własnego brata!" Road Runner woła uradowany widząc go jak patrzył swoimi czarnymi oczami. "Oh ... jest też panna Fox ... dzień dobry!"

Zasalutował witając się z Carmelita.

"Witam również!" Inspector Fox odpowiedziała, choć w jej głosie było słychać powagę i irytację.

"Oh ... Panno Fox, rani mnie pani swoim podejściem, a ja jestem tylko zwykłym jeźdźcem pustyni!" Runner rzekł niewinnie. Carmelita mruży na niego oczy.

"Nie przejmuj się nią, mamy i tak poważniejszy problem!" Alex powiedział ignorując reakcję siostry.

"Chodzi zapewne o Muggshot 'a!" Road Runner stwierdził krzyżując ramiona.

"A ty skąd to wiesz?" Carmelita grzmi przesłuchując.

"Spotkałem po drodzę Sly i pozostałych jak zmierzali w kierunku Mesa City!" Runner odpowiedział spokojnie. "W sumie nawet byłbym wam wdzięczny, ja i inni członkowie gangów motocyklowych za pozbycie się tego kundla!"

"Co się stało?" Alex spytał.

"Nic wielkiego, poza tym, że jego banda gangsterów bez przerwy kontroluje wszystkie drogi pustynne oraz ściąga haracze z naszych knajpek, a jak nikt nie płaci on wkracza i robi nam demolkę!" Runner wyjawia poirytowany.

"Dlaczego nic nam o tym nie powiedziałeś?" Crockett przepytuje.

"Eh ... chciałem, ale jak zawsze tylko pojawie się w mieście, sergeant Wile goni za mną!" Runner wypalił.

"To prawda, sierżancie?" Crockett spogląda na sierżanta, który dalej utknął.

"Melduje, że o niczym nie wiedziałem!" Sierżant powiedział.

"To cenna informacja, Road, nie martw się, zajmiemy się tym, a ty trzymaj się z daleka od kłopotów!" Alex dziękuje przestrzegając go.

"Dobra, dzięki, no to ruszam!" Road Runner woła zapalając motor, mając na sobie kask.

Wrrrroooouuu/ Beep Beep

Dał gazu wydając swój tradycyjny odgłos klaksonu jadąc na jednym kole.

"Ja cie kiedyś dorwe, ty pierzasty piracie!" Sergeant Wile grozi za nim pięścią z góry.

"HM... Brzmi jakoś znajomo, Carmelita!" Alex patrzy kątem oka na Inspector Fox.

"Bez komentarza!" Odparła.

"Chodźcie, jesteśmy już spóźnienie!" Crockett ponaglał, kierując się do samochodu.

"A co z Wile?" Alex wskazał kciukiem.

"Nie martw się o niego, personel lotniska się nim zajmie!" Sonny powiedział. Szli wprost do samochodu marki Ferrari Testarossa.

"Uh oh ... nowe auto, jak widzę?" Carmelita komentuje pod wrażeniem.

"Tak, stare Ferrari Dayton Spyder sprzedałem, bo nawalał ostatnio gaźnik oraz licznik!" Sonny przyznał, kiedy wsiadał od strony kierowcy, ale zatrzymał się. "Hey ... Alex, chcesz prowadzić?"

Spytał trzymając kluczyki.

"Nigdy mi dawałeś prowadzić!" Alex powiedział biorąc kluczyk.

"Wiem jak lubisz Ferrari, więc zrobie wyjątek, tylko nie zarysuj lakieru!" Crockett rzekł. Alex usiadł za kierownicą zapalając silnik mruczał jak rozbudzona do życia bestia.

"Nieźle, mruczy jak bestia!" Alex stwierdził ruszając. Carmelita siedziała od strony pasażera, a Crockett z tyłu.

\- Sly i spółka -

Sly, Bentley oraz Murray zbliżali się do miasta Mesa City, w którym rządził Muggshot. Murray zaparkował niedaleko. Sly wyskoczył kierując się do bramy wpinając się na nią. Na górze wyciągnął lornetkom.

"Hey, Sly! I thought you said Mesa City was going to loud and busy. This looks more like a ghost town!" Bentley odezwał się opisując miasto.

"Something's happend. Where is everyone?" Sly spytał, dlaczego tak jest i gdzie są wszyscy.

"I don't know, but it's starting to give me the creeps. What do you say we take off? Bentley wyjawił swoje obawy, radząc wycofać się.

"And miss all the fun? Besides, I want to try out that now move I got from Raleigh's section of the Thievius Racconnus." Sly sprzeciwił się, decydując po tym, co przeżyli z Raleigh.

"Być może, ale nadal Alex pewnie ci nie odpuści, choć pewnie myśle, że nie zrezygnuje ze swojej zemsty!" Żółw powiedział.

"Tak, tak, wiem, ale nawet on bardzo chce odzyskać nasz rodowy skarb, tylko, że teraz jest po przeciwnej stronie i nie może nam pomóc!" Sly stwierdził.

"Tak, więc chyba nie mogę nic więcej dodać. That's a rough translation!" Bentley powiedział zanim się wyłączył.

"Dobra, czas ruszać do miasta!" Sly zdecydował wykorzystując jedną ze sztuczek, które znalazł na odzyskanych stronach.

\- Tymczasowa Baza operacyjna Interpol niedaleko Mesa City, godz.18:04 -

W ciągu dwóch godzin dojechali na miejsce, gdzie było mnóstwo namiotów. Teren był oznaczony trzema flagami na szczycie była złota gwiazda Interpol. Druga była amerykańska, a trzecia francuska. Alex, Carmelita oraz Sonny wysiedli z auta kierując się do największego, gdzie byłą główna baza operacyjna. Wiele osób tam, oglądało wszystko na monitorach, porównywało dane oraz sparadzało mapę z danymi, a jedna z nich wydawała polecenia zamyślona mocno nad głównym planem Mesa City.

"Dobry wieczór, Inspector Rico!" Alex przywitał się. Inspector Rico, a dokładnie Ricardo Tubbs, antropomorficzny pantera śnieżna ubrany w niebieską zapięta po środku marynarke, gdzie pod nim była czarna koszula, takie same spodnie, co marynarka oraz czarne buty. Kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś go woła odwrócił się patrząc swoimi srebnymi oczami.

"Alex ... Carmelita ... widzę, że dotarliście na miejsce, razem z Sonny!" Rico powiedział uradowany widząc ich. "Co tam u was?"

"Nie narzekamy, powiedz jak wygląda sytuacja?" Carmelita powiedziałą bez ogródek, przechodząc do sedna.

"Poważna jak zawsze!" Sonny szepnął Alex na ucho.

"Co zrobisz, ona zawsze podchodzi do pracy poważnie, powiem ci szczerze, że czasami myślę, że ona jest sztywna jak deska do prasowania!" Alex odszepnął mu.

"A dlaczego akurat deska do prasowania?" Sonny spoytałsię szeptem.

"Bo Carmelita jak podchodzi poważnie do swojej pracy, to potem jak ruszy z tym swoim piekielnym temperamentem do przodu, lepiej nie wchodzić jej w drogę, zwłaszcza, kiedy ciśnienie jej skoczy!" Alex opisał szczegółowo. Sonny zbladł widząc, co miał na myśli.

"Wiesz, chyba już wiem, co masz na myśli!" Sonny zesztywniał przerażony. Alex zauważył jego zmiane kierując wzrok za siebie.

"Nie mów mi, ona stoi tuż za mną i wszystko słyszała!" Alex stwierdził. Sonny kiwnął głową.

Carmelita miała tik w oku, kiedy patrzyła na Alex, który odwrócił się do niej ze swoim spokojnym chłodnym obliczem.

"Nie musiałeś mnie tak oczerniać!" Carmelita odpowiedziała zła.

"Cóż ja mogę, skoro tylko ja potrafię wytrzymać pracę z tobą, sis, a może też dlatego, że jesteśmy jak rodzeństwo od co!" Alex powiedział.

"Wiesz, że nie łącze spraw zawodowych z osobistymi!" Carmelita odpowiedziała.

"Tak, to ciekawe, co mi przypomina, pewną małą słodką córeczke tatusia!" Alex żartował.

FACE!

"UUUUUHHHHHHUUUHHH!" Alex wył trzymając za prawe oko, gdzie miał wielką śliwę.

"Alex, nie drażni mnie od tego!" Carmelita grzmi z groźbą.

"Tak, zapamiętam!" Alex odpwiedział, przystawiając sobie torbe z lodem.

\- Alex -

"Ah ... ta Carmelita ... zawsze musi być taką profesjonalistką ... choć zawsze muszę też się przykładać ... ale powinienem jej przypominać, że nie wszystko jest białe lub czarne, a jest znacznie więcej szarości, a także, że jej najwiękzym atutem jest intuicja, choć przypominam też, aby była również ostrożna. Muszę przyznać, że to chyba też wiąże się ze Sly, choć on zawsze podchodzi do wszystkiego na luzie, ale jest rozsądny. W sumie ... czemu nigdy nie zabroniłem mu flirtów z Carmelita, może dlatego, że oboje walczą ... znaczy ... cała nasza trójka walczy o sprawiedliwość, ale oni stoją po różnych stronach prawa, a ja ... po której mam stanąć! Hm ... może umiejętności oraz inteligencja były by idealne do walki z przestępczością ... jak triki czy percepcja ... zaraz, ten opis kogoś mi przypomina ... czy to nie było podczas tej akcji w Anglii, kiedy ja i Carmelita goniliśmy za Sly, po naszym pierwszym ponownym spotkaniu po latach."

\- Flashback -

\- Londyn, Anglia -

Swish swish swish swish ... pif paf pif paf pif paf

Kule świszczały nad głową Sly, kiedy dawał nogę starając się nie zgubić czapki, Carmelita strzelała za nim.

"Naprawdę Carmelita, teraz to na mnie lecisz, próbując przestrzelić mnie swoją strzałą anty amora!"!" Sly woła romantyzuje do niej z sarkazmem.

"Uważaj, Cooper, bo Alex poczuje się zazdrosny!" Carmelita krzyczy chytrze.

"Błagam was oboje, nie jestem zazdrosny, chcemy tylko ciebie dorwać, Sly!" Alex wrzeszczy do nich, biegnąc po ścianie budynku parlamentu.

"Ale wiesz, że członką obu izb to się nie podoba, że depczesz ich symbol historii państwa i korony!" Sly zauważa żartobliwie.

"Chrzanie to, kiedy cię tylko dorwe!" Alex wrzeszczy otwierając ogień na niego ze swoich dwóch pistoletów.

"Wow wow wow!" Sly przyśpiesza robiąc uniki.

"Rób sobie te uniki od mojego deszczu kul, bo to jest dopiero początek mojej nawałnicy nienawiści!" Alex poetuzuje.

"Wiesz, teraz to było przerażające, ale czy potrafisz tak samo przekuć go w czyny?" Sly pyta go. Alex unosi brwi nie rozumiejąc tego.

"Czy potrafisz tak samo dobrze gadać, co strzelać!" Sly komentuje.

"Waaahhh Yyyyooouuuu!" Alex wrzeszczy wściekły za nim, wskakując na deskę, którą miał na plecach nurkując w jego kierunku.

"Alex, nie!" Carmelita stara się go zatrzymać. Alex leciał prosto w kierunku Sly, już go prawie miał, kiedy Sly zatrzymał się parę centymetrów przed nim. Alex minął go zaskoczony, a potem za siebie. Sly machał mu na do widzenia. Alex pstryknął palcami, że dał się tak wymanewrować.

"Zdaje się, że czeka go przymusowa kąpiel!" Sly komentuje po chwili, kiedy Alex zbliżał się do krawędzi rzeki Tamiza.

"Jesteś tego pewien!" Carmelita odpiera z małym uśmiechem. Sly zauważa ją dając nogę, a ona za nim. Alex chciał zawrócić, ale za późno zareagował zjeżdżając po ścianie fosy w dół. Jego deska iskrzyła po niej, kiedy zjeżdżał.

"Caramblast!" Alez woła próbując odpalić deskę albo wpadnie do wody. Po drugiej stronie była grupa studentów z logiem Oxford przyglądała się tej całej sytuacji.

"Niezła akcja, znowu ta Inspector Fox LeFrog, próbuje dopaść Cooper!" Skomentował jeden ze studentów, antropomorficzny czarny kaczor.

"Puknij się w czoło, nie widzisz kto akurat zjeżdża po ścianie fosy!" Wskazał inny, antropomorficzny chłopak skorpion. "To sam Alex Winchester, porucznik Interpol!"

"No i co z tego?" Spytał Kaczor arogancko.

"To też brat Inspector Carmelita, ale również jest niezwykle dumnym człowiekiem, módl się, aby cię nie usłyszał, bo zrobi z ciebie zupę lub coś gorszego!" Przestrzegła go pewna ludzka dziewczyna.

"To chyba nie można tego powiedzieć o nim!" Stwierdziła pewna dziewczyna z długim fioletowym kocim ogonem..

"Dlaczego?" Spytała się dziewczyna.

"Bo zaraz utonie!" Wskazała dziewczyna ukazując niesamowite zielone oczy, choć sama nie widziała za wiele z tej odległości. Alex patrzył jak zbliża się do tafli wody przyjmując stabilną postawe, aż ... zaczął lecieć tuż nad taflą wody. Studeńci byli w szoku, nawet dziewczyna o zielonych oczach.

"Rany ... widzieliście to ... ale pomysłowy!" Każdy mówił jeden przez drugiego, nie mogąc uwierzyć. Alex zaczął surfować po powierzchni wody robiąc uniki przed zderzeniem z łodziami pasażerskimi.

"Huff!" Odetchnął z ulgą ocierając pot z czoła, za nim zorientował się wpadając prosto w ściane fosy po drugiej stronie.

THUMP!

Dźwięk rozpłaszczenia był dosyć słyszalny.

"Następnym razem muszę patrzeć, gdzie lecę!" Stwierdził odklejając twarz od ściany widząc, że zostawił płaski odcisk swojej osoby w ścianie.

"A ja myślałem, że to dzieje tylko w kreskówkach!" Dodał zaczynając się wspinać wkładając deske z powrotem na plecy. Chwytając się krawędzi zauważył cztery pary czarnych butów, kiedy zobaczył czterech członków scotland yard w czarnych mundurach i czarnych był antropomorficznym psem husky, drugi był antro niedźwiedziem brunatny, a dwaj inny zwykłymi ludźmi.

"Wie pan, że nie wolno surfować po Tamiza!" Wskazał stanowczo jeden z nich o stopniu sierżanta husky.

"A pan ma pojęcie, że zwraca uwagę wyższemu rangą oficerowi!" Alex zaczął brzmieć oficjalnym tonem oficerskim.

"Chłopak, pewnie myśli, że kim jest?" Stwierdził niedźwiedź chwytając go za ramię, Alex chwycił go pod łapę wykręcają mu ją wydostając się na górę. Niedźwiedź skrzywił się z bólu.

"Oto kim jestem, ty idiota!" Alex grzmi pokazując mu przed oczyma odznake porucznika Interpol.

"Rany, to porucznik Interpol!" Jęknął przerażony.

"Porucznik?!" Wołali pozostali zaskoczeni stając na baczność przed Alex, który puścił tamtego.

"Panie Poruczniku, przepraszamy za nie poznanie pana!" Sierżant Husk rzekł przepraszający tonem.

"Niech pan odłoży te przeprosiny, sierżańcie, niech pan i pozostali pomogą złapać Cooper z Inspector Fox po drugiej stronie!" Alex rozkazał, wskazując po drugiej stronie jak Carmelita dalej goniła Sly, który tym razem zaczął się wspinać po drabinie.

"Tak jest, za mną!" Sierżant odpowiedział, ponaglając pozostałych za sobą. Kiedy oni pobiegli, Alex zaczął się rozciągać.

"Ouch ... to uderzenie było bolesne, teraz daruje mu to, ale później zobaczysz, Sly!" Mruknął obolały. Zerknął widząc grupę studentów z daleka znad swoich czarnych okularów.

"Na co się gapicie?" Powiedział chłodno. Wszyscy odwrócili się z wyjątkiem pewnej tygrysicy w niebieskim hidżabu na głowie. Alex spojrzał na nią kątem oka, ona szybko odwróciła powracając do innych odchodząc. Porucznik ruszył za nimi zaciekawiony z jakiegoś powodu. Dotarł do jakieś kawiarnii niedaleko Tamiza, przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie zza rogu.

"Więc ostatnie projekty powinny zadowolić zarząd?" Spytała twierdząco dziewczyna w niebieskim hidżabu.

"No pewnie, spodziewam się, że zdobęde najwyższą ocene na targach nauki potem!" Przyznał chłopak kaczor dumnie.

"Tak, a mój pomoże wielu ludziom!" Dodała ludzka dziewczyna.

"Tylko, że kiedy chodzi o wysoką ocene to zawsze takie projekty mogą być pomocne określonym ludziom!" Powiedziała dziewczyna tygrys. Alex uniósł brew zaintrygowany. Odniósł wrażenie, że dziewczyna sprawdzała ich ogólny stan emocjonalny, a teraz wprowadziła zwątpienie do nich. To była przecież sztuka perswazji połączony z doskonałą psychologią, a może nawet z socjologią.

"Ona ma rację powinniśmy coś zrobić, bo większość tych projektów zrobiliśmy wspólnie?" Rzekł chłopak skorpion zamyślając się.

"Ja się tam nie przejmuję, już liczę, że zaraz po targach zdobęde rozgłos." Powierdział kaczor arogancko.

"Arogancki kaczor, sentymentalna dziewczyna, skorpion polegający na zdaniu innych, a ta druga ludzka dziewczyn?" Alex analizował ich po kolei.

"Ja nie wiem ... może powinniśmy wybrać jeden, który będzie dawał satysfakcję pozostałym!" Sugerowała druga ludzka dziewczyna pełna wątpliwości.

"Jeden projekt jako wspólny? To może się udać, tylko ktoś z nas musi wybrać go!? Kto jest za takim rozwiązaniem?" Przyznała racjonalnie dziewczyna w hidżabu.

"Nie ... ja się nie zgadzam, dlaczego ..." Kaczor zaczął się sprzeciwiać, ale dziewczyna w hidżabu uniosła prawą dłoń na ktorej był złoty pierścień z rubinowym okiem oraz szafirem obok.

"Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?" Spytała ładnie patrząc na niego. Alex zauważył, że pierścień lśni połączonym blaskiem, że odbijał się w oczach tych ludzi.

"Ale sztuczka, to prawie jak hipnoza, ale on tylko wzmacnia jej moce w celu pokazania, kto tak naprawdę pociąga za sznurki." Alex stwierdził obserwując wszystko.

"Po prostu myślę, że skoro to pomoże nam wszystkim, to czemu najpierw nie spróbować!" Powiedziała, zabierając pierścień. Kaczor zastanowił się przez chwile.

"Dobra, zgoda, ale jeśli to nie wypali, umówisz się ze mną jak przegrasz?" Kaczor powiedział dumnie. Alex zauważył, że ogon dziewczyny sztywnieje, a on czuł chęć przywalenia temu kaczorowi w jego nadęty dziób. Zobaczył jednak, że fioletowa dziewczyna relaksuje się za nim odpowiedziała.

"Zgoda, ale jak ty przegrasz będziesz spełniał różne zachcianki naszej grupy do końca semestru!" Sugerowała.

"Zgoda!" Kaczor odpowiedział uśmiechając szeroko.

"Co za ptasi móżdżek, nie wie, że już przegrał, a dał się tak zmanipulować!" Alex stwierdził, robiąc palmed na twarzy starając się nie roześmiać. "Zaraz, ale jak ta dziewczyna ma tylko na imię?"

"Lepiej już wracajmy, bo autobus niedługo odjeżdża!" Stwiedziła ludzka dziewczyna wstając z krzesła. "Neyla, tylko uważaj, aby nie spełniła się ta jego obietnica!"

Dodała szeptem, kiedy chłopaki poszli przodem.

"Spokojnie, to on już przegrał, bo zatańczył tak jak ja chciałam!" Stwierdziła tajemniczo. Dziewczyny nie zrozumiały, Alex zaś tak.

"Tak, owszem, piękna Neyla, ale ty i twoje umiejętności bardzo mnie zainteresowały, tylko pozostaje pytanie jaki motyw spowodował, że tak kierujesz ludźmi dla własnej widzi mi się!" Alex zastanawiał się. "Biedna dziewczyna ... pewnie musiało jej być ciężko ... jest też piękna!"

Dodał, kiedy nagle zauważył, co powiedział. Współczucie to jedno, ale zainteresowanie to już przesada.

"Alex, nie, pamiętaj nie możesz myśleć nawet o romansie, masz misję do wykonania, nie wiesz też czy wrócisz z niej żywy!" Alex stwierdził stanowczo. "Musisz wiele poświęcić, w końcu robisz to, aby odpokutować grzechy przodków !"

"Ale ona może się przydać Interpol, nie wiem tylko kim jest? Hm !?" Alex zamyślił się wracając.

\- Centrala Interpol w Londynie, Scotland Yard -

"Przeklęty Cooper znowu uciekł, a do tego, gdzie się podział porucznik, podczas, gdy ja goniłam tego przestępcę!" Carmelita warczała wściekle.

"Szczerze, to akurat byłem po drugiej stronie Tamiza, więc zajeło mi dużo czasu, aby do ciebie dotrzeć!" Alex przyznał tuż za nią. Inspector Fox odwróciła się do niego chwytając za kołnierz.

"To następnym razem, nie próbuj takich akcji, rozumiemy się!?" Wrzasneła na niego.

"Tak jest, panno Fox!" Alex odparł spokojnie. Carmelita przytuliła go mocno.

"Dobrze, że nic ci nie jest! Myślałam, że ..." Zaczeła pełna troski, ale Alex położył palec na jej ustach.

"Spokojnie, nie rozklejaj się tak, to do Ciebie nie pasuje!" Alex radził.

"W porządku, zbieramy się, Cooper już dawno opuścił Londyn, wracamy do domu!" Carmelita zdecydowała idąc do wyjścia.

"Poczekaj, muszę najpierw coś załatwić?" Alex rzekł idąc w drugą stronę. Carmelita zatrzymałą się unosząc brew. Zwykle on nie miał żadnych spraw na głowie, oprócz tej ich, a teraz. Alex podszedł do jednego biurek, gdzie siedział jeden z inspectors Interpol w Wielkiej Brytanii.

"Inspector Andreas!" Alex rzekł stając przed nim salutując. Andreas był antropomorficznym czarnym kotem ubranym w taki sam strój niczym Sherlock Holmes, co sam lubił czytać opowieści o nim, przyjmując taki sam styl.

"Ah ... Alex, co cie do mnie sprowadza? Jakaś sprawa cię itryguje i chcesz, żebym się nią zajął w tajemnicy!" Wydedukował.

"Masz rację, ale to nie jest sprawa kryminalna, tylko zawodowa!" Alex powiedział.

"Więc mów?" Andreas powiedział z ciekawością detektywa.

"Słuchaj, potrzebuje kogoś, aby przyjrzał się pewnej grupie studentów z Oxford , zwłaszcza pewnej antropomorficznej dziewczynie tygrysa bengalskiego z fioletowym futrem." Alex objaśnił sytuację.

"Co cię w niej zaintrygowało? Ona sama czy też coś innego?" Andreas przesłuchiwał opierając się brodę na łokciach.

" I jedno i drugię, szczególnie jej niesamowite zdolności perswazji i triki, coś prawie jak magia!" Alex kontynuował.

"Magia nie istnieje, to przecież oczywiste!" Czarny kot stwierdził dedukcyjnie.

"Hey ... ty kocur, nie obrażaj moja przodka, a on był uczniem samego Merlina!" Alex przestrzegł go groźnie patrząc mu w oczy pełen dumy.

"Wybacz, coś jeszcze?" Andreas odpowiedział pokornie.

"Chcę wiedzieć o niej wszystko!? Skąd pochodzi? Miejsce urodzenia itp. Jedyny trop to prawdopodobnie, gdzieś w India!" Alex dokończył.

"Jasne, a ona?" Kot wskazał na czekającą niecierpliwie Inspector Fox przed drzwiami.

"Carmelita ani słowa, to mój własny rozkaz, znaczy prośba?" Alex szepnął mu na ucho.

"Jasne, porucznik, zrobie to nawet osobiście!" Andreas obiecał. "Zajme się, tym zaraz po filiżace herbaty! Już w końcu piąta!"

Dokończył idąc zaparzyć sobie filiżanke herbaty.

"Czasami nie wiem, czemu wy tak zawsze pijecie o tej godzinie herbate!" Alex stwierdził kręcąc głową.

\- Koniec Flashback -

\- Alex -

"Tak ... hehehe ... gdyby nie ten dziwny manewr nie wpadłym na nią ... a ona może bardzo przydać się nam ... Intuicja Carmelita ... Percepcja tej dziewczyny ... i moja analityczno – delibaracyjna inteligencja ... świat padł by nam do stóp ... Ei ... co ja tak myśle o rządzeniu światem, ale kretyn ze mnie ... to przypomina zamiary tego bydlaka ... dlaczego mnie to też musiało dotknąć ... ja już właściwie patrzę zawsze na świat z góry, kiedy jestem na swojej desce ... zaraz "

\- Chwila obecna -

Alex pstryknął palcami przypominając sobie coś wybiegając expresem z namiotu.

"A ten co nagle dostał przyspieszenia!" Rico rzekł zaskoczony. Kiedy on, Sonny i Carmelita sprawdzali plan Mesa City widząc jak Alex obudzony gwałtownie z jakiegoś transu wybiegł stąd jak poparzony.

"Nie przejmujcie się nim, Alex już tak ma!" Carmelita westchneła. "Dobra, wracając do naszej sprawy z Mesa City!"

Ponownie spojrzeli na plan.

"Na pewno nie możemy podjechać bliżej, bo nawet z małym cywilnym wozem, ludzie Muggshot znają rysy twarzy każdego z Interpol. Więc nie da rady? Jedynym wyjściem była by ..." Sonny tłumaczył cały plan okolicy oraz pokazując ogólną sytuację, kiedy Alex rzucił przed nimi jakąś ciężką metalową skrzynie.

"Droga powietrzna!" Alex powiedział przy tym.

"Właśnie, ale żeby to zrobić musielibyśmy mieć ..." Sonny zdumiony przytaknął, chcąc kontynując.

"Coś, co lata?" Alex spytał zmęczony opierając się łokciem o stół, otwierając drugą ręką skrzynie.

"Dobra, Alex, chcesz nam powiedzieć, że masz coś, co lata, tak!" Carmelita powiedziała bez ogródek krzyżując ramiona będąc bardzo poważna.

"Zgadłaś, Carmelita!" Alex odparł kładąc na stole małą fioletową skateboard. "A ty zwykle taka poważna, że jesteś sztywna jak deska!"

Dodał dokuczliwie.

Carmelita uniosła brwi, wszyscy w namiocie, nawet Sonny i Rico, parskali ze śmiechu.

"Alex, pozwól na słówko!" Carmelita poprosiła mijając go, a potem pociągnełą za ucho.

"Ouch au au au au ... tylko nie za ucho, nie znasz się na żartach!" Jęczał z bólu, kiedy wychodzili z namiotu. Na zewnątrz Carmelita puściła go, kiedy byli w ustronnym miejscu.

"Hey... spokojnie, tylko staram się myśleć do przodu!" Alex rzekł, masując sobie ucho.

"Alex, nie mówię tu o twoich pomysłach czy dokuczaniu mnie, aby zawstydzić?" Carmelita pocierała skroń, próbując się rozluźnić.

"Więc o co? Powiedz w końcu?" Alex domagał się odpowiedzi. Carmelita milczała odwracając wzrok.

"Powiedz albo złamie moją obietnicę i zrobię coś, co będę żałować, używając moich ust między twoimi ..." Alex szepcząc groźbę do niej, ona słysząc to była w szoku mając ogromne rumieńce na twarzy, zasłaniając mu usta.

"Cicho, przestań, to już przesada!" Carmelita błaga zawstydzona.

"Przepraszam, ale musiałem użyć prowokacji, abyś w końcu powiedziała!" Powiedział poważnie.

"Dobra ... tu chodzi o twoją kariere!" Przyznała w końcu. Alex uniósł brew zaskoczony.

"Aha!" Odparł krótko.

"Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia!" Rzekła stanowczo.

"Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, ale wiem, że ... martwisz się o mnie!" Powiedział bez ogródek.

"Tak!" Odparła. Alex przytulił ją, ona nie zgłaszała sprzeciwu obejmując go też.

"Wiem, że martwisz się, ale czasami nie mamy wpływu na decyzję, które sami nie musieliśmy podejmować nie znając ryzyka!" Alex metaforyzował. Carmelita westchneła. Wiedziała, że Alex ma rację i zna ryzyko, ale nie chciała go zostawić.

"Dobrze, ale pamiętaj, że nie puszcze cię samego, to rozkaz, porucznik!" Inspector Fox ogłosiła.

"Tak, pani Inspector!" Alex odpowiedział.

Oboje wrócili do namiotu, gdzie Alex widział Sonny i Rico oglądający jego deskę.

"Łapy przy sobie, to delikatne urządzenie!" Wrzasnął szorstko na nich. Wszyscy w namiocie, w tym Carmelita, podskoczyli od jego nagłej reakcji.

"Wybacz , wybacz !" Sonny pisnął przerażony.

"To nie był mój pomysł, tylko Sonny!" Rico starał się zwalić winę na partnera. Ten dał mu odblaski.

"Nie ważne, kto wpadł na to, nikomu nie pozwalam dotykać moich rzeczy!" Rzekł chłodno. Carmelita oddychała szybko. Alex nigdy nie tracił panowania nad sobą, chyba, że jest to Cooper, a ta sytuacja! Alex podszedł do stołu zabierając deskę kładąc ją na podłogę. Odwrócił prawy nadgarstek na którym znajdowała się mała elektroniczna bransoleta z klawiaturą.

Push! Push! Push! - Nacisnął parę przycisków wydając elektroniczne odgłosy. Deska zadrżała budząc się do życia unosząc się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.

"Sigh ... gdybym nie zobaczył, to bym nie uwierzył!" Rico powiedział drapiąc się po głowie.

"To urządzenie pozwoli nam dyskretnie podlecieć do Mesa City i zobaczyć, co tam się dzieje?" Alex wyjaśnił wyłaczając deske.

"Genialne, Alex, masz więcej tych cudeniek!" Sonny był pod wrażeniem.

"Niestety, na chwile obecną posiadam tylko ten jeden egzemplarz, a tylko ja wiem jak na nim latać!" Alex powiedział bez ogródek.

"Sam planujesz udać się do Mesa City na zwiad i może uda ci się też dopaść Cooper!" Rico przesłuchiwał. Carmelita uniosła brwi.

"Chwila, moment, Alex nie wolno ruszać samemu na zwiad bez mojego pozwolenia!" Inspector Fox sprzeciwiła się. Alex spojrzał na nią kątem oka.

" A kto powiedział, że lecę tam sam!" Powiedział do niej. Carmelita spojrzała na jego spojrzenie unosząc brwi. On chce, żeby leciała z nim. Po kilkunastu minutach oboje stali na desce. Choć ona starała się utrzymać równowagę na kołyszącej się nad ziemią desce, gdyby Alex jej trzymał za ramiona.

"Postaraj się utrzymać równowagę!" Alex radził.

"Tak myślisz, pierwszy raz stoję na tej desce, która w dodatku lewituje!" Powiedziałą starając się przyjąc bardziej stabilną pozycję.

"Dlaczego któryś z nas albo ktoś inny nie może polecieć?" Sonny spytał.

"Bo deska jest przystosowana do mojej wagi oraz dla dodatkowej pary kilogramów czyli dokładnie do wagi Carmelita!" Alex odpowiedział.

"Co?" Carmelita krzykneła.

"No, co, musiałem wprowadzić parę udogodniej po naszej sytuacji w Londyn!" Alex tłumaczy.

Carmelita chciała coś powiedzieć, ale źle ustawiła nogę lecąc do tyłu. Skończyło by się to dla Vixen bolesnym upadkiem o ziemie, gdyby nie wpadła w ramiona Alex.

"Mówiłem trzymaj równowagę!" Przypomniał surowo.

"Zapamiętam!" Odpowiedziała. W końcu oboje stali na jednej desce.

"Dobra, jak tylko spróbujemy, czegoś się dowiedzieć, damy wam znać!" Alex oznajmił.

"Dobrze!" Rico odparł. Alex odpalił deskę lecąc w niebo z Carmelita, choć ona musiała odwrócić wzrok. To był jej pierwszy lot na tej rzeczy. Alex spojrzał na nią, kiedy ruszyli w kierunku oddalonego miasta.

"Spokojnie, sis, jestem tu przy tobie!" Alex powiedział czule. Carmelita spojrzała na niego.

"Od bardzo dawna nie nazywałeś mnie siostrą!" Rzekła.

"Chciałem ci pomóc jakoś zmniejszyć ten strach przed lataniem!" Alex wyjaśnił poważnie. Carmelita unosła brew.

"Nie patrz tak na mnie, w końcu to ja tutaj odpowiadam za kierowanie podczas lotu!" Powiedział skupiając się na drodze do ich miejsca przeznaczenia.

\- Sly -

Sly biegł przez nieużywany kanał ściekowy wychodząc ostatecznie po drugiej stronie, będące czymś co wyglądało na centrum miasta, gdzie po środku znajdowało się ogromne kasyno. Na samym szczycie był zaś ... ogromny hydrant przeciwpożarowy, skąd migały uszkodzone neony Muggshot. Kiedy Bentley zadzwonił.

"This Muggshot certainly isn't shy. Okay, so we know he's somewhere, but, how are we supposed to find him? Mesa City is a big place." Powiedział.

"Nie martw się, Bentley, Alex, kiedyś powiedział, że to czego szukasz jest bliżej niż myślisz? Given that he's bull dog ... it seems only reasonable to assume he'd choose to live in the giant fire hydrant." Sly dedukował wykorzystując zoom na hydrant.

"That's some sound logic Sly." Bentley kiwnął głową. "Now you just need a way to break into the building's base."

Dodał.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something!" Sly kombinował już jak dostać się do środka. Chłopacy rozłączyli się.

"Ciekawe, czy Alex też uważa, że ten hydrant bardziej wygląda jak lokalizacja wygutki dla psa!" Sly stwierdził żartem.

\- Alex i Carmelita w pobliżu Mesa City -

"Yeah! Ależ to miasto zeszło na psy, a dokładnie pod rządami jedne tępego umięśnionego kundla!" Alex stwierdził lądując na jednym z dachów w tym niemal wymarłym mieście.

"A czego się spodziewałeś jak ktoś ma mięśnie zamiast mózgu!" Carmelita stwierdziła schodząc pierwsza z deski.

"Na serio, Muggshot oglądając The Godfather pewnie wziął od nich wiele rzeczy, głównie w kwestii mięsni i ciężkiej amunicji, choć tak naprawdę, tu chodziło o zasady, w których najważniejszym były rodzina i honor. Nie powiem, że ten Don Vito Corleone, był moim ulubionym gangsterem, zginął jako dziadek, choć przed śmiercią zdąrzył nauczyć swojego młodszego syna jak kierować rodziną i ich imperium, a nawet pozbywając się wszystkich innych rodzin oraz ich zdrajcy!" Alex powiedział szczegółowo, kiedy sprawdzał czy sprzęt jest cały i nie przegrzał się.

"Jakoś nie chciałam znać twojej opinii!" Carmelita westchneła oglądając z dachu ich lokalizację. "Gangsterzy łamią najwięcej prawa od kierowania grupą zorganizowaną, handlowanie różnymi nielegalnymi rzeczami, prowadzenie korupcji, mordowanie, okradanie, hazard, nawet prowadzenie prostytucji!"

"Ty to zawsze znajdziesz jakiś kruczek prawny na wszystko !" Alex komentuje zamykając klape. "Carmelita?"

Alex jak zamknął zauważył, że jej nie ma.

"Carmelita ... Carmelita ..." Alex rozglądał się za nią po dachach z ich miejsca.

"Carmelita ... Uh oh!" Alex szukał jej na innym dachu, kiedy musiał się schować za róg wychylając się ostrożnie. Widział Inspector Fox przypartą do muru ściskając shock pistols przed sobą, była wściekła i poważna. Przed nią były trzy psy. Jeden wyglądał jak szkocki terier ubranego w pasiasty podkoszulek oraz szare spodnie, na głowie miał portową czapkę, a rękach grube rękawicę, zaś w łapach grubą deskę z wbitym gwoździem. Dwaj inny byli chudymi, że nie mówiąc kościści, noszący fioletowe długie spodnie na szlekach oraz tego samego koloru meloniki. Obaj podrzucali karety czterech kart.

"Patrzcie tylko, chłopaki, kto przypałętał się do naszego miasta!" Powiedział jeden z karciarzy.

"No, jakaś laleczka z Interpol!" Dodał drugi karciarz.

"Nie jestem żadną laleczką, tylko Inspector Carmelita Fox!" Vixen warkneła. "A wam radzę nie robić żadnych numerów, bo tylko dołożycie sobie do dłuższego pobytu za kratkami!"

Dodała ostrzegawcza. Psy zaczeły rechotać uznając to za żart. Alex zrobił palmed.

"Ona nigdy nie oglądała filmów gangsterskich, że kiedy wchodzisz na terytorium gangu lub gangsterskiej rodziny, to oni ustalają tu reguły, nie prawo." Alex mruknął do siebie.

"Hehehe ... wybacz, kotku, ale to miasto jest nasze i my stanowimy tu prawo!" Powiedział terier kładąc deskę na ramieniu.

"Tak, a skoro już przyszłaś ..." Jeden karciarz zaczął rzucając razem z drugim ośmioma karetami kart. Przyszpilając Carmelita do muru i wytrącając broń z rąk.

" ... to może zostaniesz trochę dłużej!" Dokończył drugi podchodząc z chłopakami do niej. Carmelita szamotała się próbując się uwolnić.

"Stać, głupie kundle!" Rozkazał głos za nimi. Psy spojrzały widząc Alex mającego skrzyżowane ramiona, a jego płaszcz powiewał na wietrze. Patrzył na nich zza swoich czarnych okularów.

"No nie, jak nie jakaś lisica, to jeszcze człowiek chodzi sobie u nas!" Karciarz jęknął.

"Zaraz się nim zajmę!" Terier powiedział unosząc deskę podchodząc do Alex, on stał spokojnie. Kiedy pies machnął deską, Alex użył kopnięcia z lewej nogi łamiąc ją jak zapałkę.

"Oh ... to mój ulubiony kij!" Terier pisnął zaskoczony trzymając tylko mały patyk.

"A zaraz naucze cię leżeć!" Alex rzekł szorstko przełamując pięść w dłoni. Terier uniósł brwi, zanim Alex uderzył go pięścią między oczy. Padł na ziemie znokautowany. Karciarze przygotowali nową talię, jednak Alex był szybszy dobywając kilka swoich gwiazdek rzucając w nich pozbywając się ich broni, przyszpilając do ściany po obu stronach Carmelita i też pozbawił ich przytomności.

"Nic ci nie jest?" Spytał wyciągając karty ze ściany, które ją ubezwłasnowolniły.

"Bywało lepiej, dziękuję!" Carmielita odpowiedziała pełna wdzięczności.

"Staraj się uważać, jesteśmy na terytorium wroga, tutaj obowiązuje prawo dżungli i prawo Muggshot!" Alex przestrzegł ją, zanim ruszyli.

\- Sly -

Sly właśnie pozyskał klucze otwierając zabezpieczenia od podnośnika trzymającego pewien cadilac na pełnym gazie i wstecznym biegu.

"No to jedziemy!" Powiedział puszczając w ruch auto, które z impetem rozwaliło drewnianą barykadę prowadzącą do kasyna. Wszedł do środka, choć musiał się pozbyć ochrony skłądającą się z dobermanów w garniturach uzbrojonych w karabiny maszynowe. Skręcił, kierując się na dach szukając czegoś. Wspinał się właśnie po drabinie rozmyślając trochę.

"Ciekaw jestem, czy Alex i Carmelita też przyszli by aż tutaj za mną?" Spytał rozbawiony.

-Alex i Carmelita -

Oboje skakali po dachach Mesa City. Kiedy Alex przystanął podciągając nos.

"Coś wywęszyłeś?" Spytała, kiedy zauważyła, że węszy w powietrzu.

"Wiesz, że nie mam tak dobrego węchu jak ty, ale ... sniff ...sniff-sniff ... pomijając smród tego miasta czuję ... bardzo dobrze mi znany zapach ... pewnego złodziejskiego szopa. " Alex rzekł poważnie rozglądając się.

"Jest gdzieś ... tam!" Woła skacząc na komórkę, Carmelita za nim. W tym samym momeńcie jak Sly pojawił się po drugiej stronie.

„Well, well, well ... look who just walked into my crosshairs ... Sly Cooper!" Carmelita rzekła uradowana widząc Sly po drugiej stronie.

„Huh ... chyba chciałaś powiedzieć, że wszedł w nasz zasięg ... to jest dwuosobowa operacja!" Alex burknął na nią. Carmelita przewróciła oczami.

„A już zastanawiałem się, gdzie wasza dwójka jest?" Sly rzekł do nich z uśmiechem. „Zwłaszcza pani, Ms. getting worried about you. Thought you took a wrong turn somewhere back in Paris."

Alex pokręcił głową. Sly nigdy nie przepuści okazji do flirtu z nią.

„The only one making wrong turns is you, Sly. I'd suggest you surrender before I paralyze you with good friend, the shock pistols." Oznajmiła Carmelita. Alex stał niżej opierając się jedną ręką o komórkę obserwując całą tą scene.

„Słodko – kwaśne relacje, co nie!?" Ocenił.

„Now see, a girl whose best friend's firearm's got issues. A dinner, a little dancing and I think I can you help out." Sly stwierdził. „Zupełnie tak samo jak mój brat, który chciałby mi przebaczyć, ale to dla niego trudne! Dla mnie nadal jest bratem mimo tego!"

„Oh!" Alex miał otwarte szeroko oko słysząc to. Sly nadal uważał go za brata.

„Nie mieszaj mu w głowie, Alex dokonał już właściwego wyboru!" Carmelita wtrąciła się do tego. „On już nie będzie więcej cierpiał, dopilnuje tego jako jego siostra!"

Teraz spojrzał w kierunku Carmelita. Ona chciała go chronić.

„Sly ... Carmelita ..." Alex czuł, że jego serce krwawi. Niezależnie od tego, oni oboje stanowili jego rodzine.

„Ale wracając do tego, co mówiłeś? ... mmmm ... Sounds romantic. As long as you don't mind dining ... in jail." Carmelita rzekła poważnie.

„Caramblast ... Carmelita, czy ty zawsze musisz komplikować to wszystko." Alex zawołał robiąc palmed na twarzy.

„Alex ma rację i ... Nah ... I hear the service is lousy." Sly odpowiedział żartobliwie.

"When we catch you, you will know for yourself!" Carmelita rzekła stanowczo.

„Chyba, że ... wpierw ja go dopadne!" Alex wszedł w zadanie unosząc lekko wzrok. Był to wzrok drapieżcy.

„Ooo ... widzę, że nie odpuścisz!" Sly stwierdził widząc go. Odpowiedzią było to, że Alex przeskoczył na drugą stronę robiąc salto w powietrzu lądując po drugiej stronie mając w rękach zwykły pistolet półautomatyczny.

„Przekonaj się sam!" Rzekł lodowatym tonem. Sly zauważył, że dyskretnie puścił do niego oczko.

„Poruczniku!" Carmelita krzykneła. Sly dał nogę, Alex biegł za nim oddając dwa strzały. Carmelita biegła skacząc na następny dach oddając strzał ze swojej broni. Alex i Sly byli już na kolejnym dachu.

„Poważnie, Alex, nic nie wyniosłej z tej naszej walki na bagnach!" Sly rzekł, kiedy biegł przed siebie starając się nie zgubić czapki.

„Staraj się lepiej przebierać bardziej nogami!" Alex wrzasnął strzelając mu nad głową. Niespodziewanie błysk elektryczny przeleciał mu nad głową przypalając mu część włosów. Zesztywniał stając w miejscu w szoku.

„Carmelita!" Wrzasnął w jej kierunku. „Patrz, gdzie celujesz!"

Carmelita odwróciła wzrok starając się ukryć uśmiech.

„Wiesz ... ten poprzedni numer jaki zrobiła był znacznie lepszy!" Sly skomentował zwiewając.

„Jeszcze ci mało tych komentarzy!" Alex zawołał goniąc za nim. Obaj skoczyli na kolejne poddasza, Carmelita z drugiej starała się działać z drugiej strony. Obaj w końcu wskoczyli na metalowy pręt łączący dwa budynki, niesty załamał się pod nim.

„Waaaaah!" Krzykneli takim obrotem spraw.

„Alex!" Carmelita zawołała przerażona. Na szczęście dla nich obu metalowy pręt nie złamał się z drugiej strony wisząc tuż nad zaciemnionymi ulicami miasta.

„Wiesz ... czasami to mamy więcej szczęścia niż rozumu!" Sly stwierdził, kiedy się wspinali.

„Tutaj raz się z tobą zgodzę!" Alex stwierdził, kiedy się wspinali. Na górze Carmelita oddała kolejny strzał za Cooper, ale ostatecznie zeskoczył znikając za murem, gdzie znajdował się otwarty taras.

„Cholera ... znowu uciekł!" Inspector Fox przeklneła grożac pieścia, kiedy stała na neonie.

„Inspector Fox ... gonie za nim ... spróbuje go wykurzyć, a ty znajdź inną drogę z drugiej strony, tylko bądź ostrożna!" Alex zawołał do niej z dachu.

„Dobrze, nie waż się go tylko zabić, mamy go mieć żywego!" Vixen odkrzykneła. Alex zeskoczył na taras, Sly czekał na niego cierpliwie.

„Całkiem przekonywująco odgrywanie sceny zemsty!" Sly przyznał.

„Nie znaczy to czy nie robiłem tego na serio?" Alex odpowiedział stanowczo.

„To dlaczego za mną goniłeś?" Sly przepytywał.

„Pogadamy o tym później, teraz skupmy się na standardowej sytuacji!" Alex rzekł.

„Robimy akcję czyszcząco – pościgową do tego lokalu!" Sly powiedział sarkastycznie.

„Dokładnie!" Alex odpowiedział przeładowując broń. Obaj wbiegli do środka, choć Alex pozostawał z tyłu.

„Hey!" Zawołał jakiś karciarz rzucając w nich talią kart. Alex w odpowiedzi strzelił do niego, a po chwili upadł twarzą do ziemi chrapiąc mocno.

„Środek nasenny?!" Sly przesłuchiwał zerkając za siebie.

„Zgadłeś!" Porucznik odparł. Za chwile dwóch gangsterów dobermanów zaczeło do nich strzelać z karabinów maszynowych. Zaczeli biec zygzakiem między sobą unikając świszczących kul w końcu obaj wykonali bliźniacze kopnięcie powalając ich obu.

„Jak za starych dobrych czasów, co!" Sly skomentował na koniec z uśmiechem.

„Jak za starych dobrych czasów!" Alex przyznał przypominając sobie, to co sobie obiecali. Alex przypominając sobie przeszłość spuścił głowę wzdychając.

„W porządku, bracie!" Sly spytał.

„Tak, Sly, tylko ... hey, zobacz ... sejf!" Alex zaczął, ale po chwili wskazał zauważając nieduży sejf w kącie! Sly podbiegł do niego sprawdzając zabezpieczenia.

„Bentley, możesz rozgryźć kod do sejfu!" Sly poprosił nawiązując połączenie.

„Komunikacja bezprzewodowa!?" Alex mruknął zdumiony. Bentley zrobił jak Sly chciał. Szop otworzył drzwi sejfu zawierając wewnątrz jakieś papiery.

„You found the blueprints for Muggshot's additions to Mesa City. With these files I'll be able to help you find all his clues and breakables." Bentley zawołał, co odkryli.

„Sly ... oddaj mi te plany!" Alex poprosił go wyciągając ręke po nie. Cooper spojrzał na niego.

„Sly ... czy to nie był ..." Bentley spytał niepewnie.

„Tak ... Alex!" Sly odparł. Alex patrzył na niego groźnie, ale wewnątrz wahał się.

„Mówię po raz ostatni! Oddaj mi te plany!" Alex nakazał. Sly schował je do plecaka.

„Wybacz, bracie, ale mnie są bardziej potrzebne niż Interpol może je wykorzystać!" Sly odpowiedział szelmowsko.

„Daj ... mi ... te ... papiery!" Porucznik wrzasnął próbując go złapać. Ale Cooper zrobił unik wykorzystując sejf, aby dostać się żyrandol.

„Chcesz je, to je sobie weź!" Żartował patrząc na niego z góry.

„UUUuuhhhh!" Alex sapnął wkurzony skacząc za nim oddając strzały ze środkiem nasennym.

„Wracaj mi tu zaraz, bracie!" Alex wołał za nim podczas pościgu po żyrandolach tuż nad zniszczonym budynkiem, ale nie było podłogi. Carmelita pojawiła się dopiero jak Alex gonił Sly po tym co było dawnym stołem do pokera.

„Alex!" Zawołała do niego.

„Carmelita ... zatrzymaj go ... on ma przy sobie plany miasta Muggshot 'a!" Alex krzyknął do niej, kiedy zobaczył ją dalej goniąc szopa. Inspector Fox słysząc to bez namysły otworzyła ogień.

„No i znowu się zaczyna!" Sly stwierdził nie kryjąc strachu. Cała trójka ścigała się po całym budynku przez kolejne piętra oraz kładki wisząc w powietrzu na linach. Carmelita zniszczyła jedną kładkę w momeńcie jak Sly zrobił przeskok, Alex zdąrzył w ostatniej chwili odbić się od filaru chwytając się drabiny przeciwpożarowej. Sly i Alex korzystając z resztek rusztowań i słupów ścigali się na dach, z drugiej strony Carmelita dawała bratu wsparcie. Na dachu było coś jakby klatka w kształcie hydrantu, gdzie znajdował się jakiś klucz połączony długą liną z ogromnym balonem wielkiego buldoga z wąsami. Carmelita wylądowała na nim oddając kolejne strzały do Cooper. Alex i Sly znaleźli się na nim. Szop był tuż obok gabloty, Alex na wprost niego.

„Nie masz dokąd uciec, Sly! Jesteś w pułapce!" Rzekł do brata przedstawiając jego sytuację bez wyjścia, kiedy celował w niego.

„Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych!" Sly odpowiedział szelmowsko. „Lecz ja chciałbym, żebyś pomógł mi, bracie ... w imię honoru i przymierza!"

Powiedział starając się z Alex porozmiawiać. Alex celował w brata, ale jego ręce drżały. Sly w tym czasie otworzył zamknięcie gabloty.

„Nie ruszaj tego!" Alex krzyknął widząc, co chce zrobić. Kiedy osłona padła balon zaczął się unosić w dal.

„Nie stój tak, Alex! Zrób coś?" Carmelita zawołała do niego. Alex w ostatniej chwili zdąrzył chwycić linę od balonu powstrzymuąc go przed odlotem.

„Nie martw się, Carmelita! Mam go!" Alex krzyknął w odpowiedzi. Sly dyskretnie podszedł do niego wkładając mu coś za pasem, a na sam koniec schylił się powstając po chwili.

„ Masz chyba sam własne problemy, bracie!" Sly zachichotał widząc go w tej sytuacji jak trzyma balon.

„Żartuj sobie, żartuj! Jak tylko uporam się z tym, pożałujesz!" Alex poprzysiągł złowieszczo.

„Wiesz co ... z tym wyrazem ci nie do twarzy! Ale znam sposób jak to zmienić?" Sly stwierdził uśmiechając się przebiegle.

Tickle tickle tickle

Nagle koniec ogona Sly zaczął łaskotać delikatnie nos Alex.

„Przestań ... przestań, Sly, bo zaraz ... aa ... aaa" Alex ostrzegł go, żeby nie łaskotał go w nos w tej sytuacji, bo może kichnąc, ale ...

„Aaaaacchhooo!"

Alex kichnął upadając na plecy puszczając przy tym linę.

„Cooper!" Carmelita grzmi obarczając Sly za ten numer. Alex wstał celując w brata.

„To nie było mądre posunięcie!" Zagroził celując w niego.

„Tak, ale dla ciebie też!" Sly rzekł nonszalancko.

„What?!" Alex nie zrozumiał.

„Po pierwsze – chcę przeprosić za to, że zostawiłem cię wtedy w sierocińcu i nie dawałem znaku życia przez 8 lat!" Sly powiedział szczerze. „Po drugie – ominołem pewnie też mnóstwo twoich urodzin, bracie, więc jak załatwie sprawe z tym kundlem zostawie ci mały prezent!" Sly powiedział cały czas patrząc w dół.

„Czemu mi to gadasz?" Alex spytał podejrzliwie.

„Spójrz w dół!" Sly wskazał palcem. Alex spojrzał widząc jak jego prawa noga była obwiązana liną od balony.

„Ty nędzny ..." Alex zaczął, ale nie dokończył pociągnięty do tyłu znikając za murem. Po chwili pojawił się wisząc głową w dół, ale nie był zadowolony patrząc na oddalającego się Sly.

„Uuuhhh ... SSSllllllyyyyy!" Ryknął wściekły po całym Mesa City.

„We going to hunt you down Cooper, you don't run forever!" Carmelita poprzysięgła z oddali Sly, kiedy oboje odlatywali.

„Przestań gadać, Carmelita i wciągnij mnie!" Alex powiedział dyndając ciągle na dole.

„Co to za hałasy?" Usłyszał pewien szorstki głos. Alex spojrzał, choć wisząc do góry nogami miał przed sobą twarz samego Muggshot, kiedy wychylał się z okna swoje nory na dachu wyglądającej jak hydrant przeciwpożarowy.

„Rany ... na żywo bardziej jesteś brzydszy niż przypuszczałem, a te wąsiska są paskudne i głupio w nich wyglądasz!" Alex skomentował , kiedy go mijał w locie.

„Co takiego?" Muggshot warknął wkurzony chcąc go złapać swoimi wielkimi łapami, ale mało co nie wypadł z okna chwytając się parapetu.

„Biedny mały piesek, wisisz sobie, choć do ziemi bardzo daleka droga!" Alex zadrwił z daleka.

„Snarl ... nie wiem kim jesteś, człowieku, ale zadarłeś z Muggshot, jak wpadniesz w moje łapy, będziesz żałował!" Buldog groził Alex jak nastepnym razem się spotkają wisząc za oknem. Alex w tym czasie zaczął się wspinać do Carmelita, która pomogła mu.

„Rany, ten kundel jest znacznie bardziej głupszy niż przypuszczałem!" Stwierdził, kiedy patrzył za oddalającym się miastem.

„To po co go jeszcze wkurzałeś, mógł się dowiedzieć, że na niego polujemy, gdyby cię złapał!" Carmelita rzekła do niego jak dalej lecieli na balonie.

„Spokojnie, nic się nie stało przecież! On ma tylko mięśnie, a ja mam większą inteligencję!" Alex zapewnił ją. Carmelita skrzyżowała ramiona.

„Skoro jesteś taki mądry, to jak sprowadzisz nas na ziemię!" Carmelita spytała poważnym wzrokiem.

„Eee ... poczekać aż skończy się hel!" Odpowiedział nerwowo. Inspector Fox zmrużyła na niego oczy. Alex zachichotał nerwowo.

Rozdział zakończony! Większośc postaci Interpol inspirowałem się postaciami ze starego serialu amerykańskiego „Policjanci z Miami", a także z Looney Tunes w drobnej scenie na wzór „ Mistrz kierownicy ucieka!" , gdzie sytuacja ma miejsce w scenerii drogówki , a Kojot E. Genius jest policjantem drogowym i ciągle próbuje dopaść szalonego pirata motocyklowego, Road Runner. To wszystko, czekam na komentarze, mogą być też po angielsku!


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander „Alex" Winchester

Wiek: 19 lat

Pochodzenie: Francja, bardziej na południe, główne miejsce zamieszkania – Paryż.

Gatunek: Człowiek

Wygląd: Alex jest wysokim, dobrze umięśnionym młodym ludzkim mężczyzną. Ma ciemne blond lekko faliste włosy do ramion, niebieskie oczy, białą skórę z lekką opalenizną. Ubrany w czarną koszule, czarne spodnie taktyczne, gruby pas z małymi kieszonkami , w których trzyma shurikeny oraz czarne buty taktyczne.

Osobowość: Spokojny i chłodny analityczny umysł, bardzo dużo rozmyśla, kiedy nic się nie dzieje, a podczas akcji zmienia nastawienie na osobę typu awanturnik. Nie przepada zbytnio za zasadami czy procedurami, które wiele razy łamie ku irytacji Carmelita jak ciągle próbuje zatłuc Sly, zwłaszcza za jego dowcipy o wpadkach Alex. Jest bardzo dumnym i poważnie podchodzącym do wszystkiego facetem, posiada silne przywiązanie do pamięci przodków byle tylko przywrócić ich honor po śmierci, gotów nawet oddać życie, byle tylko osiągnąć swój cel. Trudno go od tego odwieść jak coś sobie już postanowi, nawet działając samotnie. W głębi duszy Alex jest bardzo wrażliwym, kochającym i bardzo honorowym młodym człowiekiem, nie lubi jak ktoś cierpi, bardzo kocha Carmelita, która jest dla niego siostrą czy Sly jako brata, któremu chciałby łatwo wybaczyć, ale z trudem mu to wychodzi, zwłaszcza jak obiecał ojcu i wujkowi, ojcu Sly, że będzie go pilnował. Podczas całego pościgu za Cooper oraz pochwyceniu członków Fiendish Five rozmyśla nad sensem całej historii przymierza oraz jego własną związaną z jego bratem, Sly, chcąc wiedzieć, czy sam gdzieś nie popełnił błędu oraz znalezieniu własnej drogi. Lubi dobra zabawę, a zwłaszcza walkę oraz budowanie nowych urządzeń, zwłaszcza nowe gadżety dla swojego własnego użytku. Jest raczej typem milczącym, ale jak coś chce powiedzieć to zwykle brzmi poważnie. Lubi też małą rywalizację. Początkowo był porucznikiem w Interpol i partnerem Carmelita. Ostatni członek rodu Winchester z pierwszej linii.

Zdolności: Dedukcja, analiza, deliberowanie, przewidywanie, sztuki walki, władanie bronią, głównie swoim zmodyfikowany Shok Pistols Carabin z trzema obrotowymi lufami czy podwójnym dwustronnym mieczem z obrotową funkcją. Umie więcej niż pokazuje. Woli raczej pracować z innymi i pokazać, kiedy zależy od tego sytuacja.

Relacje:

Sly Cooper - brat Alex, tak jak jego ojciec i ojciec Sly byli braćmi ze starego przymierza między Cooper oraz Winchester w celu zniszczenia Clockwerk oraz stając się dwoma rodami najsłynniejszych mistrzów złodziei. W młodości Alex był straszy o rok od Sly, ale obaj zawsze dogadywali się bardzo dobrze. Po stracie swoich rodzin obaj wylądowali w sierocińcu, gdzie poznali Murray i Bentley. Od tego momentu ich relację uległy gwałtownej zmianie, choć Sly stał się bardziej typem luzaka, a Alex typem przeciwnym, po tym jak Alex miał zostać adoptowany, Sly dla jego dobra zabarykadował go w starej szafie, gdzie Alex nabawił się fobii przed pająkami, przysięgając vendette Sly za zdradzenie go. Alex jednak dalej traktuje Sly jak brata, ale nie umiał mu darować tego, co uczynił czy żartów pod jego adresem.

Carmelita Montoya Fox – lisica, inspector Interpol, starsza przybrana siostra Alex, od momentu, gdy został adoptowany w wieku 12 lat przez Charles Fox, jej ojca, który obiecał jego nie żyjącemu ojcu, Jonathan, że zajmie się nim, jak mu coś się przydarzy. Carmelita i Alex mają różne podejścia do swojej pracy w Interpol, choć oboje są partnerami. Oboje jednak dobrze się dogadują jak brat i siostra, czasami nawet używają stopni policyjnych do swoich relacji. Czasami jest sarkastyczny i lubi dokuczać Carmelita ku jej irytacji, nazywa ją pieszczotliwie Caramelgirl, ale bardzo ją kocha. Był dla niej nawet opoką, kiedy Charles zginął z ręki pewnego człowieka, kiedy próbował rozwiązać sprawę morderstwa ojca Alex, to było częściowo tym, że oboje zaniechali swoich relacji między rodzeństwem, stając się kochankami, co do dziś mają wyrzuty sumienia.

Bentley Diablo – mały żółw w wielkich okularach, będący mózgiem Cooper Gaang, obaj w sierocińcu byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi, czasem nawet rywalizując ze sobą w konstruowaniu urządzeń czy zagadkach matematycznych. Lubi nazywać go Pan Skorupa, co Bentley nie bardzo się podoba, zwłaszcza jak głównie on pracuje u nich głową, choć Alex tylko zbiera informację dla niego.

Murray – fioletowy hipopotam, mięśnie Cooper Gaang, Alex lubi go nie mniej, nie więcej, choćby dla tego, że jego mięśnie są bardzo pomocne, ale nie podoba mu się jego niepohamowany apetyt, co zazwyczaj Alex w sierocińcu kazał wykonywać mu różne ćwiczenia w celu pozbycia się tych kalorii, jak to sam określił jego mięśnie są jego największym atutem i nie powinien ich obarczać swoim obżarstwem.

Historia:

Alex w wieku 9 lat stracił ojca i matkę, choć był świadkiem poznania Clockwerk, który pozostawił na nim piętno nienawiści i strachu. Razem ze Sly trafili do sierocińca, gdzie później w wieku 12 lat został adoptowany przez Inspector Charles Fox, który był starym przyjacielem jego ojca. Alex traktował go jak drugiego ojca, ale nigdy nie mówił tego wprost, a Carmelita jak starszą siostrę. W wieku 17 lat poznaje Morfeusz, który staje się jego mentorem i przyjacielem, pomagając Charles w rozwiązaniu sprawy nad którą pracował ,ale wiele razy obawiał się, aby inspector Interpol nie wchodził głębiej niż powinien. Dwa lata później Alex i Sly spotykają się po 10 latach z Carmelita w operze, gdzie Alex miał wtedy stopień posterunkowego, dotrzymując swojej obietnicy, że zrobi ze Sly miazgę za to, że go zdradził.

Oto pełny opis Alex, jego cała postać! Przeczytajcie i komentujcie! Zalecam też przeczytanie dwóch wcześniejszych rozdziałów związanych z fabułą! Następny rozdział już niedługo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 5**

 **Wudu ... twojego najgorszego koszmaru! Początek niechcianej zemsty!**

Daleko poza Mesa City, godz. 5:25 -

Alex i Carmelita spotkali Sly w Mesa City i gonili go po dachach, ale ostatecznie skończyli, że teraz oboje lecieli na ogromny balonie przypominającym Muggshot. Carmelita siedziała po drugiej stronie z kolanami pod brodą obrażona i zła.

„Naprawdę ... znowu nie posłuchałeś rozkazu swojego przełożonego wyższego rangą!" Burkneła do niego plecami.

„I vice versa! Gdyby nie to, że miałaś kłopoty, nie stracilibyśmy tych dokumentów z planami Mesa City zawierającymi być może bardzo ważne informację Muggshot!?" Alex odpowiedział, ale zgryźliwie. On stał za nią parę metrów dalej wypuszczając powoli powietrze z balonu z niewielkiej dziury, którą zrobił, aby mogli powoli wylądować.

„Na nasze szczęście wiatr wieje nas w odpowiednią stronę, dopóki nie zmieni kierunku!" Stwierdził utrzymując kurs. Carmelita milczała dalej.

„Jak chcesz ... możesz ze mną nie gadać!" Powiedział stanowczo.

\- Tymczasowa Baza Operacyjna Interpol, niedaleko Mesa City, godz. 5:40 -

Inspector Sonny i Rico znajdowali się w namiocie operacyjny analizując plan miasta oraz przygotowując się do wszelkiego możliwie zaplanowanego szturmu.

„Jeśli przypuścimy atak od zachodniej strony jako forme zasłony dymnej, pozostałe oddziały mogą wraz z Carmelita lub Alex wziąć północną oraz wschodnią stronę, zaś ty, Rico, weźmiesz południową!" Sonny proponował wskazując najodpowiedniejsze strategiczne punkty.

„Hmm ... to dobry plan, ale grupa zachodnia w razie czego powinna posiadać jeden lub dwa samochody opancerzone jako forme ewentualnego wsparcia, tak samo powinna zaopatrzona być południowa w celu ewakuacji pozostałych mieszkańców jacy tam zostali, gdyby doszło do ewentualnych walk!" Rico sugerował.

„Racja!" Sonny przyznał biorąc też taką ewentualność. „Nie możemy jednak nic zrobić, dopóki Inspector Fox oraz Porucznik Winchester nie wrócą!?"

Inspector Crockett miał rację, dopóki dwaj inni członkowie Interpol nie wrócą, na razie muszą siedzieć i czekać. Wtedy wbiegł jakiś policjant czarny pies rasy szkocki terier.

„Inspector Crockett ... Inspector Tubbs!" Zawołał na wejściu.

„Uspokój się, co się stało?" Rico spytał go.

„Balon!" Odpowiedział policjant zdyszany.

„To nie pora na żarty!" Sonny rzekł zirytowany pocierając skroń.

„To nie żart, inspector, ogromny balon Muggshot leci w naszą stronę!" Terier odpowiedział odzyskując oddech. Rico i Sonny spojrzeli na siebie, zanim wybiegli na zewnątrz. Gdybyli na zewnątrz zobaczyli zdumieni ogromny balon Muggshot lecący w kierunku ich bazy.

„Co to ma być?" Spytał Rico zdezorientowany.

„Hey ... czy widzisz to samo co ja!?" Crockett wskazał w kierunku balonu. Tubbs spojrzał przeżywając szok. Na balonie, który zmierzał do lądowania byli naburmuszona Carmelita oraz machający lekko Alex.

„Ale znaleźli sobie środek transportu!" Stwierdził po chwili. Balon przeleciał tuż nad nimi za nim zahaczył o kilka skał i kaktusów rozpłaszczając się ostatecznie na skale, kiedy powietrze całkowicie z niego wyszło. Rico i Crockett podbiegli razem z paroma funkcjonariuszami chcac udzielić pomocy. Carmelita wyszła spod balonu bez najmniejszego uszczerbku poprawiając sobie włosy.

„Carmelita!" Rico zawołał do niej. „Wszystko w porządku?"

Spojrzała na nich.

„Na szczęście!" Odparł otrzepując kurtkę. „Gdzie Alex?"

„Obecny!" Odparł Alex pojawiając się obok niej, a dokładnie zwisając tuż obok niej głową w dół.

„Przestań błaznować ... musimy przygotować szturm!" Powiedziała stanowczo odchodząc.

„Hey ... może wpierw ktoś mnie ściągnąć!?" Zawołał dalej zwisając w dół zaplątany w linę.

\- Mesa City, godz. 6:10, wschód słońca -

Sly znalazł wszystkie klucze, teraz zamierzał otworzyć zamki by odkryć mechanizm prowadzący do tajnej windy, która łączyła się bezpośrednio z kryjówką Muggshot, znajdującą się za jego ogromną głową jako dekoracja.

„Dobra, Bentley, mam wszystkie klucze!" Sly oznajmił łącząc się z przyjacielem.

„Bardzo dobrze! Tylko uważaj, z pewnością Muggshot spodziewa się Ciebie!" Bentley przestrzegł go.

„Nie martw się, to będzie początek jego upadku!" Sly odpowiedział.

„Trzymam cię za słowo!" Bentley odparł.

„A wiesz może, co z Alex i ms. Fox?" Spytał Sly z troską.

„Nic im nie jest? Bezpiecznie dolecieli do bazy Interpol niedaleko miasta!" Bentley zapewnił go, czego zdąrzył się dowiedzieć.

„Dzięki, kamień z serca!" Sly odetchnął.

„Pomimo, że Alex dalej chce cię zabić, ty dalej się o niego martwisz!" Bentley stwierdził.

„Odnoszę wrażenie, Bentley, że on nie chce już zrobić ze mnie miazgi!" Szop skomentował.

„Ja w to szczerze wątpie!" Bentley kwestionował wyłączając się. Sly westchnął.

„Bardzo chciałbym, abyśmy mogli razem odzyskać część naszego dziedzictwa, bracie!" Mruknął rozmarzony. „Jak skończe z Muggshot, dam mu coś, co powinno należeć do niego!"

Powiedziawszy ruszył do windy.

\- Tymczasowa Baza Interpol, godz. 6:20 -

Carmelita, Alex, Sonny i Rico analizowali plany, które Alex znalazł za pasem.

„Nie mowy o pomyłce! Te plany zawierają wszelkie kryjówki oraz tajnych drogach przestępczych Muggshot! Jest też wszystko o jego systemie obronnym!?" Sonny stwierdził sprawdzając jeden zestaw dokumentów.

„Sly musiał mi je wsunąć, kiedy byłem zajęty trzymaniem balonu!" Alex powiedział porównując plany z mapą miasta obmyślając z innymi szturm.

„Cooper specjalnie ci je wcisnął, zapewne, aby nas pozbyć się!" Carmelita powiedziała.

„Sam już nie wiem!" Alex rzekł zamyślony.

„Sly ... czy ty naprawdę ... byłeś szczery ze mną? Czy po prostu chciałeś nas odsunąć od siebie i ratować skórę!" Deliborował. Alex potrząsnął głową.

„Nie ma co nad czym się dłużej zastanawiać, pora wykurzyć lisa z nory!" Ogłosił.

„Lisa!?" Carmelita uniosła brwi.

„Wybacz, Carmelita, to takie ludzkie powiedzenie!" Winchester wyjaśnił. Carmelita kiwneła głową. Nie raz zastanawiała się, czemu ludzie mają takie dziwne metafory!

„Sierżancie Gronk!" Alex zawołał.

„Tak, poruczniku!" Gronk pojawił się na wejściu salutując.

„Przekaż oddziałą, żeby byli gotowi, ponieważ zamierzamy wziąć Mesa City szturmem!" Zakomenderował Alex.

„Tak jest, sir!" Sierżant odpowiedział wychodząc. Pozostali inspektorzy też wyszli idąc do swoich stanowisk. Alex z Carmelita jak szedł rozmyślał głęboko.

„Sly, kiedy spotkasz Muggshot, uważaj, mój braciszku!" Alex powiedział w myślach. Choć czuł dużą zawiść do brata, to też bał się o niego, kiedy spotka drugiego członka Fiendish Five.

\- Mesa City, chwila obecna -

Sly Cooper zbiegł na dół po schodkach od windy stając pośrodku salonu z ogromnym żyrandolem nad nim, a przed sobą miał samego Muggshot siedzącego na swoim tronie w białej koszuli bez rękawów oraz pasiastych tweedowych spodniach z czarnym pasem na nich. Na nadgarstkach miał zaś czarne bransolety z ćwiekami przypominającymi kryształy. Buldog odchknął, kiedy zobaczył intruza u siebie.

„What? My boys have been yapping about some big mysterious dude running around cracking skulls and ... and this is it?! You're the monkey wrench in my operation? Some scrawny rat with a stick ... Wait, a second ... I've seen stick before." Muggshot warknął zaskoczony kto zakłocił spokój jego kryjówki, kiedy przyjrzał się uważnie Sly.

„Maybe when my father and uncle knocked your block off with it." Sly odpowiedział.

„Your father? Wow, you're Cooper? You know, that Thingus Raccamagoocus had a lot of nice pictures, but Way too many big words." Muggshot zadrwił, kiedy poznał Sly.

„Być może jakby powiedział mój brat – twój mały móżdżek nie ogarnąłby zasad w Thievus Racccoonus!" Sly odpowiedział sarkastycznie.

„Twój brat? Chwileczke ... wspominałeś też o jakimś wujku? Gdzie jest ten drugi, którego nazywasz bratem? Chyba nazywał się Winchburp!?" Muggshot rzekł do niego.

„Nazywa się Winchester i jest na razie niedostępny!" Sly odpowiedział

„Winchester, powiadasz!?" Muggshot parsknął słysząc to. „Ale pewnie obaj chcecie odzyskać swoją własność, co?"

„So you don't mind just handing it over." Sly zauważył, że nie odda tego po dobroci.

„What are you kindding? You break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint. I feel transgressed and violated. Let's rock!" Muggshot powiedział, że nie odda mu jego własności po tym, co zrobił z jego rzeczami, a teraz zamierza go osobiście wykończyć.

„Za nim jednak zaczniemy, chciałbym ci jeszcze powiedzieć pewną ksywkę jaką tytułuje cię mój brat, Alex!" Sly powiedział nonszlancko mając skrzyżowane ramiona i unosząc brew ku niemu, kiedy podchodził do niego wstając z tronu aż podłoga się trzęsła.

„Tak ... a jaką to mnie ksywką tytułuje? Lord Egzekutor ... Potężny Pan Wszystkiego ... a może Wielki Ojciec Chrzestny Mesa City!" Muggshot przesłuchiwał przyjmując swoje najlepsze pozy.

„Wielki psi king kong na sterydach!?" Sly odpowiedział sarkastycznie. Muggshot przestał się puszyć słysząc to.

„Psi king kong?" Warknął wściekły. „Growled ... najpierw rozprawie się z tobą, a potem zajmie się nim, gdziekolwiek jest?"

„Już go widziałeś! To porucznik Interpol, który za oknem twojej nory drwił z ciebie, kiedy wisiałeś sobie!" Sly powiedział sarkastycznie.

„Dość!" Ryknął Muggshot rozjuszony jak nigdy dobywając swoich karabinów strzelając w sufit. Spadło coś z góry przypominającym ring, a z ziemi wyskoczyło kilka dużych rozmiarów kryształów.

\- Mesa City, tymczasem -

Doberman ochroniarz, jeden karciarz oraz jakiś pies w stroju więziennym trzymający ogromną kule burzącą stali w okolicy jednej z dróg dojazdowych do miasta.

„Jak myślicie? Czy szef już osobiście wykończył tego małego tajemniczego szczura?" Spytał Karciarz przetasowując swoją talię.

„No co ty? Ten kto wchodzi w drogę Muggshot, nie wychodzi z tego żywy, zwłaszcza jak się go wkurzy!" Stwierdził wyburzacz.

„Racja, a nawet głupi Interpol nieodważy się postawić tutaj swojej stopy, bo będzie miał z nami do czynienia!" Doberman zakpił.

„Racja ... Hehehehehehe!" Karciarz i Wyburzacz zgodzili się rechocząc ze śmiechu.

„A może sami przekonacie się, głupie kundle!" Zawołał głos z oddali.

„Huh?" Spojrzeli widząc Alex opierającego się łokciem o pobliską ściane.

„A ty kto?" Doberman spytał sięgając po karabin i celując w Alex.

„ Ja ... jestem z departamentu oczyszczającego miasto, w skrócie Hycel!" Alex przedstawił się bez ceregieli.

„Hycel? Ciekawe od czego?" Spytał Wyburzacz ściskając łańcuch do którego przyłączona była kula, kiedy razem z kumplami zamierzał dać mu nauczkę.

„Od was!" Alex odparł strzelając palcami. W krótkiej chwili pojawili się siły specjalne celując w nich.

„Interpol, nie ruszaj się!" Krzyknął Alex celując razem z komandosami. Psy takim obrotem spraw podniesli ręce do góry upuszczając swoje bronie.

„Gronk, zajmi się nimi i pomóż pozostałym, ja idę z Inspector Fox po Cooper!" Alex oznajmił zostawiając wszystko sierżantowi.

„Jasne, Alex!" Gronk oddał salut.

\- Kryjówka Muggshot, tymczasem -

Sly właśnie powoli wykańczał buldoga wykorzystując kryształy i lustra oślepiając go z pomocą promieni słonecznych. Teraz obaj byli na żyrandolu.

„Bądź przeklęty, Cooper, ty i Winchester, nigdy mnie nie pokonacie!" Grzmiał Muggshot.

„Założysz się!" Sly zawołał skacząc do ostatniego lustra obracając je tak, że promienie odbite od luster prosto na ogromny kryształ w żyrandolu rozbłysł mocno niczym słońce.

„Aaaaaah ... moje oczy ... pale się!" Muggshot pisnął oślepiony i popażony upuszczając swoje karabiny pocierając swoje oczy. Sly wykorzystał to zwalajac buldoga na koniec z nóg swoją laską.

„Jakby powiedział bohater filmu akcji - „Koniec Twoich tyrańskich rządów w tym mieście!" Sly skomentował nad pokonanym bossem. Muggshot leżał dysząc pokonany.

„Dis is impossible! A little pipsqueak for you, beating a big strong bruiser like me? It ain't right! You want all of that stupid picture book, you gonna have to go down to Haiti and cross path with Ms. Ruby. And believe me you don't want to be you." Muggshot rzekł nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką, grożąc, że Sly nie powróci żywy stamtąd. „To samo dotyczy się twojego brata!"

„Zaryzykuje ... obaj!" Sly powiedział zdeterminowany biorac też pod uwagę brata.

\- Mesa City, ten sam czas -

Alex dobiegał właśnie do ratusza, które teraz przypominało ogromne kasyno, gdzie ogólnie pełno było funckonariuszy Interpol prowadzących aresztowanych przestępców czy pomagająca dojść do siebie mieszkacom, którzy w końcu mogli bezpiecznie obudzić się od trawającego koszmaru. Alex widział już w oddali Carmelita jak rozmawiała z Inspector Rico.

„Inspector Fox!" Zawołał dobiegając do niej. Vixen odwróciła się widzac go.

„Poruczniku, i jak?" Spytała.

„W porządku, moja część miasta jest zabezpieczona. Resztą zajmuje się sierżant Gronk!" Alex złożył raport.

„Bardzo dobrze, chodź!" Inspector Fox oznajmiła kierując się do kasyna. Oboje zauważyli windę wsiadając do niej.

„Tylko pamiętaj bierzemy ich żywcem, więc żadnego tym razem robienia miazgi!" Carmelita rzekła ściskając Shock Pistols, kiedy byli w windzie.

„Już się tak strosz, Carmelita, zaczynam powoli i tak tracić ochotę do zrobienia ze Sly miazgi!" Odpowiedział, choć ostatnią część powiedział na głos.

„Dobrze to słyszeć ... What!?" Powiedziała, kiedy do niej dotarło, co powiedział.

„Później ci wyjaśnię, teraz mamy robotę!" Alex stwierdził, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek windy, że dojechali na miejsce.

„Na trzy!" Carmelita odparła ściskając Shock Pistols.

„Dobra!" Alex zgodził się ściskając swój pistolet.. Carmelita zaczeła liczyć.

„Raz!"

...

„Dwa!"

...

„Trzy!"

Doliczyła, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.

„INTERPOL, FREEZE!" Carmelita krzykneła wyskakując z Alex trzymając odznaki w rękach.

„To już nie potrzebne, Carmelita! Patrz!" Alex stwierdził. Carmelita zauważyła tylko nieprzytomnego Muggshot na ziemi.

„Szlag ... Cooper!?" Krzykneła Inspector Fox. Alex położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

„Spokojnie, Carmelita, oddychaj!" Radził czule. Vixen wzieła kilka głębokich wdechów uspokajając się.

„Dzięki, Alex, teraz mi lepiej!" Podziekowała!

„Skoro już tu jesteśmy rozejrzyjmy się i przy okazji zajmijmy się naszym king kongiem!" Alex zdecydował. Carmelita kiwneła głową. Zaczeli robić policyjne przeszukanie, ale znaleźli tylko różne informację i dokumenty z przestępczych interesów Muggshot.

„Zobacz, ten sam rodzaj sejfu jaki był u Raleigh!" Carmelita powiedziała otwierając go. „Ale jest pusty ... jest tylko w nim ta przeklęta maska szopa!"

Zauważyła poirytowana ściskając w dłoniach wizytówkę Cooper.

„Nie dziw się temu! W naszej rodzinie są to pewnego rodzaju znaki rozpoznawcze!" Alex przyznał odwracając lekko wzrok za siebie. Zerkał głównie na nieprzytomnego Muggshot pełen obaw.

„Ahh!" Jęknął zaciskając zęby. Co będzie jak się obudzi? Nie wiadomo jak długo był nieprzytomny!

„Alex! Chodź tutaj, coś znalazłam za tronem!?" Usłyszał głos Carmelita budząc go z transu.

„Już idę!" Odpowiedział odwracając się. Muggshot był jeszcze pozbawiony świadomości, kiedy jego lewe czerwone oko nagle otworzyło się. Alex podszedł do Carmelita zaglądając na drugą strone tronu. Znajdowała się tam mała paczka z niewielką białą kordą z wetkniętą za nią maską szopa. Alex uniósł brwi na to. Sly wspominał coś, że nigdy nawet nie dał mu prezentu urodzinowego przez te dziesięć długich lat. Alex patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany pełen ciekawości co to może być? Krople potu spływały mu po twarzy. Zaczął wyciągać dłoń ku temu.

„Alex, lepiej tego nie dotykaj! To może być bomba!" Carmelita przestrzegła go.

„Weź, nie opowiadaj bzdur. Oboje wiemy, że Sly wykorzstuje tylko bomby dymne, aby się ukryć! Nigdy dotąd nie zrobił mi krzywdy, aby mnie zranić, za wyjątkiem tam tej sytuacji!" Alex stwierdził zagłębiając się we wspomnieniach.

\- Alex -

„Kogo ja oszukuje tak naprawdę w głębi duszy nie chcę też sam go skrzywdzić! Nadal jednak czuje jednak ogromną nienawiść, ale też ... strach! Czego ja się tak naprawdę lękam? Jak przypomne sobie te wszystkie twarze, które zabiły mi ojca i wujka, a najbardziej ... jego. Te lodowato zimne ... żółte oczy pełne nienawiści! Im bardziej o nim myślę, tym bardziej obawiam się go i nienawidzę. Czuję się bezsilny wtedy! Co mam robić?" ... Huh!

\- Teraźniejszość -

„Gasp!" Usłyszał tłumiony krzyk.

„Carmelita ... Uh TY!" Alex zawołał wychylając, poważniejąc jak nigdy, wiedząc co się stało?

Widział przytomnego Muggshot trzymającego w swoich silnych łapach szamoczącą się i zakneblowaną Inspector Fox.

„Muggshot ... puść ją!" Rozkazał stanowczo.

„Nie mam zamiaru, Winchester, ona idzie ze mną. Będzię moją polisą ubezpieczeniową z Interpol, aby odebrać moje miasto z powrotem!" Muggshot oznajmił idąc tyłem do windy.

„Powiedziałem – puść ją!" Alex zagrzmiał czując jak rośnie w nim wściekłość.

„TY ... mi rozkazujesz! Hahaha ... najpierw Cooper, a teraz Winchester, który myśli, że jest pępkiem świata!" Muggshot warknął drwiąc.

„Głupi kundlu, ty nie znasz mnie jeszcze!" Alex wrzasnął na niego nienawistnie.

WWWHHHIIIIIZZZZ!

„What!?" Muggshot zawołał w szoku. Carmelita zamrugała. Alex przed chwilą tam był, a teraz nagle zniknął.

„Gdzie on jest?" Buldog rozglądał się za nim. Nagle pojawiła się zgięta w kolanie stopa.

„Tutaj!" Alex zawołał uderzając go w lewy bok.

„Aaah!" Muggshot zawył z bólu. Puścił przy okazji Carmelita, gdzie ponownie whizing, który ją złapał, a potem pojawiła się w ramionach Alex w bezpiecznej odległości.

„Wszystko dobrze?" Alex spytał.

„Tak, dziękuje, Alex!" Odpowiedziała, kiedy ją postawił. „Uważaj!"

Krzykneła, kiedy zauważyła za nim Muggshot celującego w niego z karabinów.

„Żegnaj, Winchester!" Zawołał. Niespodziewanie Alex pojawił się między jego spluwami patrzą mu w twarz.

„Ei ... jak ty!?" Zawołał zdumiony.

„Pewnie mama nie nauczyła cię jak dobierać masz sobie przeciwników! Zaraz sam cię nauczę!" Rzekł Alex patrząc wzrokiem, który przeraził Muggshot.

FACE!

Dostał w twarz.

KICK!

Oberwał stopą w mostek.

HEAD!

Głową w twarz, gdzie zaczął się zataczać po tym.

„Niemozliwe! Drugi raz z rzędu oberwać ... kim ty, do cholery, jesteś?" Muggshot był skołowany upuszczając swoje spluwy.

„Jestem Aleksander Winchester, syn Jonathan, a to ... twój koniec!" Alex zawołał cofając obie pięści bokiem za nim złączył uderzając buldoga w tors z ogromną siłą.

THUMP! CRUSH!

Powstała fala uderzeniowa wyrzuciła Muggshot do tyłu niszcząc też przy tym kryształy i okna w drobny mak. Muggshot poleciał uderzając plecami o tron.

„To ... niemożliwe!" Powiedział tracąc ponownie przytomność. Alex przyjął pozycję relaksacyjną wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Carmelita brakowało słów. Wiedziała, że Alex jest silny, ale nie wiedziała, że aż tak.

„Caramelgirl ... pobudka!" Alex pstryknął jej palcami przed oczami. Otrząsneła się.

„Alex ... jak ty to zrobiłeś?" Spytała zaskoczona.

„Są pewne rzeczy, które trudno wytłumaczyć!" Odpowiedział po prostu. Carmelita dalej nie rozumiała. Alex spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

„Carmelita ... boisz się mnie?" Spytał bez ogródek. Vixen w odpowiedzi przytuliła go.

„Nie ... nie lękam się Ciebie, jesteśmy rodziną, a ta siła ... jest dobra, bo wiesz jak mądrze z niej korzystać!" Odpowiedziała czule. Alex czuł, że jego serce zaczyna odczuwać coś poza tym co zawsze czuł pomimo tej całej głęboko skrywanej nienawiści i strachu. Nie wiedział jednak tylko, co to i jaki ma to związek z Carmelita i Sly?

\- Czas pominięty -

Po doskonale wykonanej akcji policyjnej w celu odzyskania Mesa City i aresztowaniu Muggshot, Ameryka odzyskała swój symbol przemysłu, a mieszkańcy mogli wrócić w końcu do domu i normalności. Alex był w wynajętym przez niego i Carmelita mieszkaniu leżąc na kanapie w salonie zamyślony. Na szklanym stole znajdowała się dzisiejsza gazeta. Jej tytuł brzmiał:

„Gorący Towar z Odznaką i Zimny Assassyn wraz Duetem z Miami Vice obrączkują psiego przestępcę!"

Było też ich zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie, gdzie na ziemi leżał nieprzytomny Muggshot skuty kajdankami za plecami, Carmelita trzymała prawy but na twarzy nieprzytomnego bandyty mając skrzyżowane ramiona razem z Shock Pistols i poważny wyraz twarz, Alex z drugiej strony nie wykazywał żadnych emocji patrząc spod łba, za nimi Sonny i Rico pozowali trzymając w rękach karabiny Muggshot przed sobą.

„Jak zapewnia Inspector Fox razem z Porucznikiem zamierza również wkrótce też złapać tajemniczego złodzieja!" - głosił dobisek.

„Na to samo pytanie Porucznik Winchester również odpowiedział: „Spóźniony to był połów, ale polowanie wciąż trwa! Jednak muszę stwierdzić, że to wszystko nie jest ani białe, ani czarne ... jest tylko szarość!" - takie były słowa Alex. On raczej nie czytał tego, westchnął obracając się na bok.

„Eh ... Dwóch złapanych, a Sly wciąż nie ... a ja ... zaczynam powoli tracić chęć do zemsty ... również moja kariera jest coraz bliżej upadku ... czy jestem aż tak słaby ... co jednak jest też moim przeznaczeniem ... jaką drogę wybrać ... mam pomóc złapać Sly czy mu pomóc odzyskać nasze dziedzictwo i zakończyć to wszystko ... jestem bezsilny ... ja się ... boję ... to tak boli ... czuję jak ta zimna pustka mnie ogarnia ... pochłania ...!" Rozmyślał nad tym wszystkim zatapiając się coraz bardziej w swojej świadomości.

\- Świat snów -

„I czuj tylko to!" Zawołał donośny lodowaty głos, gdzieś z daleka budząc Alex. Rozglądał się, znajdował się czarnej pustce oświetlony białym promieniem światła z góry.

„Kto tam?" Spytał, ale jego głos był martwy pośród tego, nawet echo było martwe.

„Nie masz nic ... nie masz nikogo ... jesteś sam ... słaby ... bezbronny ... przerażony ... nie zgasisz mojego istnienia ... wielu już próbowało ... twoi przodkowie ... Coopers ... razem czy osobno ... to bez znaczenia ... wkrótcę zadam ci ostateczny cios, który sprawi, że ... nie będziesz już czuł ... ani strachu ... ani nienawiści ...!" Głos szumiał wokół niego niczym lodowaty podmuch z każdej strony. Alex obejmował się upadając na kolana zlany lodowatym potem drżąc cały.

„Dlaczego nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju, Clockwerk? ... Już odebrałeś mi wszytko, co znałem i kochałem!? ... Czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz? ... Mojej śmierci?" Błagał go roniąc łzy bliski rozpaczy.

Metalowa twarz sowy z żółtymi zimnymi oczmi pojawiła się za nim skupiając wzrok.

„Nie ... jeszcze nie, Alex ... za nim unicestwie cię ... pozwole ci doświadczyć najgorszego leku jaki dopiero poznasz!?" Clockwerk odpowiedział do niego.

„Co to takiego?" Spytał Alex starając się go nie słuchać, trzymając się za głowę.

„Prawdziwa rozpacz ... Buhahahahaha ... Hehehehahahaha ... Wahahahahahaha!" Clockwerk oznajmił śmiejąc się szaleńczo ukazując swoje dwa kolejne oblicza wokół skulonego ze strachu Alex. Alex starał się go nie słuchać, wiercił się jak podczas ataku padaczki czując lodowate zimno ogarniające jego ciało. Czuł też jak coś naciska na jego klatkę piersiową starał się to z zrzucić wyrzucając ramiona przed siebie pełen nienawiści i strachu w oczach.

\- Jawa -

Carmelita siedziała na jego torsie próbując powstrzymać jego niekontrolowane odruchy na jego zlanym potem ciele. Była w szlafroku, kiedy wróciła spod prysznica po zakończonej akcji zobaczyła Alex jak szaleje podczas paraliżu sennego.

„Alex ... spokojnie ... to tylko koszmar ... obudź się ... otwórz oczy ... błagam!" Carmelita woła do niego, jednocześnie starając się go przytrzymać w miejscu. Niespodziewanie Alex otworzył oczy rzucając się do przodu łapiąc ją za gardło obiema rękoma. Oboje spadli na podłogę, gdzie Alex zaczął ją dusić.

„Uh uh ... A – Alex ... co ty robisz ... to ja ... !" Carmelita czuła jego silny uścisk na gardle starając się złapać oodech. Widziała w jego oczach, że jest jeszcze w półśnie.

„Alex ... proszę ... !" Błagała go próbując się wyrwać roniąc łzy. Alex zacisnął powieki otrząsając się. Widząc Carmelita jak trzyma ją za gardło odsunął się przerażony.

„Carmelita ... Co ja mogłem uczynić? ... Przepraszam!" Jęknął zrozpaczony patrząc na swoje dłonie, którymi mógł udusić własną siostre, zakrywając oczy od łez. Vixen oddychała powoli starając się pozbierać podchodząc do Alex przytulając do piersi głaszcząc po głowie.

„Już, już ... Alex, wszystko w porządku!?" Mówiła starając się go uspokoić.

„Nic nie jest w porządku?" Zawołał wyrywając się. „Próbowałem cię własnoręcznie udusić, rozumiesz!?"

Miał w oczach mnóstwo łez. Carmelita zbliżyła się do niego przytulając ponownie. Starała się go pocieszyć, że nic się nie stało, ale wiedziała, że nie za bardzo to pomaga. Teraz na razie musieli wrócić do Paryża, ponieważ Sly już opuścił Stany.

\- Czas pominięty, kilka dni później -

Alex szedł ulicą przybity jak nic, choć tego nie okazywał. Najpierw o mało co w przypływie sennej nienawiści i strachu nie skrzywdził Carmelita, a teraz jeszcze Inspector Barkley był na niego wściekły, że jego plan w dwóch pierwszych częściach nie wypalił, pomimo wysłania Raleigh oraz Muggshot za kratki, Sly nadal nie złapany. Alex miał go dość z tego powodu, ale Barkley przypomniał, że trzeci członek może być znacznie trudniejszy, ponieważ ukrywa się gdzieś na mokradłach Haiti i nie wiadomo, co planuje, więc albo dowie się, co planuje Ms. Ruby i ją złapie z Cooper, za nim pójdą po ostatniego członka z Fiendish Five, pożegna się z odznaką jak Alex obiecał.

„Sigh!" Prychnął wściekły. „ Naprawdę nie mam już dość problemów! Jak nie kariera wisząca na włosku, brat, którego muszę złapać lub o mało co nie zabiłem własnej siostry. Co się ze mną dzieje?"

„Przechodzisz normalny kryzys emocjonalny, mój chłopcze!" Odpowiedział głos. Alex podskoczył rozglądając się.

„Kto to powiedział?" Zarządał.

„Po co te nerwy, Alex, jeśli masz problem, może stary przyjaciel Twojego ojca i jego mentor pomoże, tak samo jak kiedyś Charles!?" Odpowiedział ponownie głos, który Alex teraz brzmiał znajomo.

„Morfeusz!?" Zawołał odwracając się do wejścia do księgarnii, gdzie stał czarnoskóry łysy mężczyzna w czarnej skórzanej kurtce oraz ciemnych okrągłych okularach opierając się o framugę drzwi.

„Widzę, że masz jakiś problem, mój chłopcze?" Morfeusz rzekł zdejmując okulary ukazując swoje ciemnobrązowe głębokie oczy.

„Tu masz rację!" Alex odpowiedział zdruzgotany.

„Nie będę pytał co, ale może dam ci pewną radę, którą powiedziałem Twojemu ojcu, Jonathan, kiedy był w podobnej sytuacji!?" Morfeusz rzekł poważnym tonem mając skrzyżowane ramiona. Alex nadstawił uszu, gdy wspomniał o jego ojcu.

„Nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy tym, co było, skup się na tym, co jest teraz, żeby nie powtórzyły się one w przyszłości. Są rzeczy na które nie mamy wybory, ale są te, które są naprawdę ważne i je powinniśmy najbardziej chronić!" Morfeusz zacytował. Alex uniósł brew nie rozumiejąc.

„Wybacz, Morfeusz, ale nie rozumiem!" Alex powiedział do niego. Morfeusz westchnął tylko odwracając się do wejścia księgarni. Za nim jednak wszedł spojrzał kątem oka na Alex.

„Nikt nie powiedział, że zrozumienie przyjdzie od razu. Zajrzy w przeszłość, aby poszukać odpowiedzi, jednoczesnie nie tracąc kontaktu z rzeczywistością!" Poradził mu za nim wszedł do środka. „Wybacz, Alex, ale mam teraz dużo pracy!"

„Rozumiem, ale powiedz, co mam zdecydować? Mam złapać Sly i pozotałych ttych, którzy zniszczyli nasze dziedzictwo czy mam mu pomóc odzyskać?" Alex spytał.

„Jak mówiłem! Skup się na przeszłości i poszukaj tam odpowiedzi, jednocześnie nie trać kontaktu z rzeczywistością!" Morfeusz powtórzył wchodząc do środka.

„Czasami nie rozumiem jego słów!" Alex powiedział zmęczony.

\- Czas pominięty, mieszkanie Alex i Carmelita, wieczór -

Carmelita siedziała w fotelu w szlafroku, kapciami na nogach i wałkami we włosach słuchając swoich ulubionych płyt i czytając książke. Kiedy niespodziewanie pojawiła się przed nią upiorna żółta maska z czerwonymi częściami po obu stronach. Jej oczodoły były puste jak u umarłego pod nimi były niebieskie znaki przypominającymi kły, ale skierowane do wewnątrz. Nad oczami był mały czerwony rąb, tam, gdzie była czakra trzeciego oka. Poniżej gdzie były usta znajdował się podobny rąb, tyle, że większy i czarny otoczony dwoma zwróconymi tyłem bumerangami. Zaś z tyłu były gęste czarne włosy.

„Huuuuaaaaaoooorrrrr!" Zaryczał na nią przypominając pusty martwy ryk.

„To jakiś nowy dodatek do twojego i tak pokręconego stylu, Alex!?" Carmelita spytała bez ogródek zmęczonym wzrokiem nie podnosząc go znad ksiązki z małym uśmiechem. Alex ręce opadły.

„Bardzo zabawne! Mój styl wcale nie jest pokręcony, tak samo zaczeła byś mówić o stylu Morfeusza!" Alex burknął zdejmując maskę.

„Hm ... nie, on jest starszy, więc nie komentuje tego!" Odpowiedziała spokojnie.

„No, dobra! Powiedz, o co ci chodzi?" Alex spytał ją wprost. Zauważył, że ona nie jest taka zawsze, chyba, że jej intuicja coś szepneła.

„Owszem, masz rację!" Powiedziała spokojnie. „Jest jedna rzecz, która intryguje mnie po naszej akcji w Mesa City!?"

„Co takiego?" Przesłuchiwał.

„Dlaczego nie chcesz już zabić Cooper?" Spytała.

„Wiedziałem, że w końcu zauważysz!" Westchnął siadając na kanapie. Carmelita usiadła obok niego.

„Więc?" Dopytywała.

„Od dłuższego czasu zawsze jak tylko mialem okazję, aby zrobić z niego miazgę, ale ciągle napadały mnie wątpliwości ... a podczas tej akcji z Raleigh, wtedy jak podrzucił mi wiadomośc, że chce się ze mną zmierzyć ..." Alex wyjasniał.

„Zmierzyć się?" Carmelita zawołała słysząc to. Alex ugryzł się w język cofając się.

„A więc, kiedy my ciebie szukalismy wtedy ty i Cooper walczyliście ze sobą, prawda!?" Spytała poirytowana patrząc mu w twarz.

„Tak ... i przegrałem!" Alex przyznał. Vixen zamrugała. Alex przegrał z nim.

„Jeśli chcesz spytać jak ... to powiem ci, że ... wykonał sztuczkę ... którą sam go kiedyś nauczyłem!" Alex parsknął odwracając wzrok. Nie czuł jednak gniewu wewnątrz z tego powodu, że przegrał ... czuł raczej radość.

„Co za ironia! Ja, który sam go tego nauczyłem, zostałem pokonany moją własną techniką. Hehehe ...ahahahahaha!" Rzekł nie mogąc dłużej powstrzymać śmiechu. Carmelita nie rozumiała jego wybuchu, ale widząc go, że odzyskał humor, sama nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu przytulając się do niego.

„Załatwił cię własną techniką ... to dobre!" Parskała ze śmiechu.

„Tak ... byłem nim tak zajęty, że nie zauważyłem aż leżałem na glebie!" Alex ryczał mając łzy w oczach.

\- Haiti, okolice niedaleko tajemniczych mokradeł, godz. 16:45 -

Alex patrzył przez specjalną lornetkę połączoną z noktowizorem i termowizjerem próbując przebić się przez zaciemniałą część bagien, które były czarne niczym noc, ale żadna światło słoneczne nie mogła się przez nie przebić otoczone niewielką białą mgłą.

„No i ... widzisz coś?" Carmelita spytała pojawiając się obok niego.

„Nic zupełnie nie widać! Całe miejsce jest przesiąknięte bardzo paskudną aurą aż włos się jeży!" Odpowiedział zdejmując z oczu lornetke. Inspector Fox zadrżała. Miał rację, samo patrzenie powodowało, że człowieka przechodził dreszcz.

„Myślisz, że Cooper jest aż tak szalony, aby się tam zapuszczać?" Carmelita spytała.

„Wiesz dobrze, że Sly nie jest szalony, tylko rozsądny, nawet on dużo ryzykuje!" Alex odpowiedział odwracając się do niej. Nie wiedział, że coś za nim ssuwa się po czarnej nici tuż za nim. Carmelita spostrzegła ogromnego pająka jakiego w życiu widziała z dużymi czerwonymi oczami.

„A- Alex ... nie odwracaj się!" Prosiła go cały czas zerkając w kierunku owada, który mrużył oczy za plecami Alex unosząc przednie odnóża.

„Dlaczego? Czemu nagle zrobiłaś się taka nerwowa?" Alex spytał. Kiedy usłyszał jakiś cichy charkot za sobą. Zerknął za siebie widząc ...

„Waaaaa!" Krzyknął spanikowany upadając na plecy, kiedy zobaczył pająka. Stawonog zeskoczył na ziemie podchodząc do niego, a jego żuwaczki ociekały jadem. Alex odsuwał się od niego przerażony jak nigdy.

„C- Ccarmelita ... y yyy – nie stój t – tak ... k – kill him!" Błagał ją Alex odsuwając się jak najdalej od niego. Inspector Fox trzymała Shock Pistols w rękach celując w owada, ale ten cały czas był ruchu i nie potrafiła dobrze wycelować, bojąc się, aby nie trafić brata. Alex cały czas się odsuwał aż uderzył plecami o pień drzewa. Wiedział, że jest przyparty do muru widząc zbliżający się jego najgorszy koszmar. Zakrył oczy nie chcąc go widzieć spanikowany.

„Zostaw go ... wracaj do swojej pani!" Usłyszał pewien potężny rozkazujący głos. Był błsyk światła, a potem bolesne skomlenie. Zerknął widząc piszczącego z bólu poparzonego owada jak ucieka znikając w czarnej gęstwinie.

„Nie martw się, poszedł sobie!" Rzekła osoba podając mu łuskowatą łape w białej rękawiczcę należąca do starego żółwia sępiego z białymi krótkimi włosami ubranego w czarny zużyty garnitur pod którą miał białą koszule i białe trzewiki. Nosił na głowie czarny melonik, a na szyi jakiś wisiorek oraz naszyjnik z ptasich piszczeli. Opierał się na drewnianej lasce zakończonej czaszką kruka.

„Dzięki, Baron! Nienawidzę pająków!" Alex westchnął odzyskując spokój biorąc jego dłoń.

„To normalne, Alex, jednak jak sam wiesz!? Pająki takich rozmiarów nie występują na Haiti!" Odpowiedział Baron wskazując w kierunku mokradeł.

„Wiadomo, że to sprawka czarów Mz. Rubi, Inspector Dull!" Powiedziała Carmelita dołaczając do rozmowy.

„Już nie Inspector. Po tej akcji przechodzę na emeryturę, robie się na to wszystko już za stary!"Odpowiedział stary żółw opierając się oburącz o laskę.

„Szkoda, ale dzięki, że nam pomagasz! Jesteś w końcu specjalistą od Voodoo, a twoja rodzinna praktykuje tradycje przodków!" Alex powiedział.

„Dzięki, mój chłopcze, byłem w końcu tym, co zmusił Ruby do ukrycia się tam, jak wyszły na jaw jej matactwa, że wykorzystuje mroczne wudu do działalności przestępczej!" Baron odpowiedział posępnie.

„Jednak nie wiadomo, co ona planuje tak długo?" Inspector Fox zadumała.

„Dlatego, Alex, tam pójdzie i dowie się wszystkiego!" Baron wskazał w kierunku chłopaka.

„Eh ... co, ja?" Alex zawołał w szoku. „Zapomni, tam jest mnóstwo pająków i Bóg jeden wie, czego jeszcze naszpikowanego przez nią!"

 **TREAD!**

„UGHHH!" Alex zacisnął zęby krzywiąc się z bólu, kiedy koniec laski Baron uderzył go w stopę.

„Nie pora teraz na twoje osobiste fobie, chcę zakończyć tę sprawe i przejść na emeryturę w końcu!" Dull syknął na niego poważnie.

„Ale dlaczego, Alex?" Inspector Fox spytała nie rozumiejąc.

„Alex jest z rodu Winchester, więc jeśli chce złapać Cooper i dowiedzieć się, co Mz. Ruby planuje musi zmierzyć się z jej Voodoo oraz własnymi lękami!" Oznajmił stary żółw uderzając laską o ziemię.

„A jeśli ... nie będę chciał?" Alex przesłuchiwał.

„To dopiero poznasz ... potęgę mojego Voodoo!" Baron rzekł poważnym władczym tonem mrużąc oczy na niego. Alex spojrzał na niego spod łba.

„Wiesz dobrze, że twoje groźby nie robią na mnie wrażenia!" Alex wzruszył ramionami. „Poza tym ... nie wolno tobie używać Voodoo do krzywdzenia innych!"

„Tak, masz racje, ale to twoje zadanie i musisz sam je zakończyć!" Stary żółw sępi zgodził się. „Chyba zależy ci na twojej karierze!"

Alex zacisnął pięść. Miał już naprawdę dość tych wszystkich procedur oraz słuchania rozkazów, jedynie, choć czasami słuchał się tylko Carmelita, w końcu był jej partnerem oraz bratem. Ale jak zastanowić się głębiej. Sly też był jego bratem, w końcu obaj należą do Przymierza. Pytanie pozostaje – co on powinien uczynić? Parę chwil później.

„Masz wszystko?" Spytała siostra, kiedy Alex sprawdzał specjalny kombinezon idealnie dopasowany do jego sylwetki. Miał trochę projekt niemal podobny do tych z „Gry o Tron!"

„Spokojnie, ten strój nie za wiele potrzebuje sprzętu!" Odpowiedział zapinając pas, gdzie miał zamocowane dwa mini dyski plazmowe.

„Dysków użyje tylko jako konieczność. Z magią trzeba by walczyć magią lub mieć coś do ochrony!" Stwierdził.

„Masz, to ci się przyda!" Powiedział Baron podając mu mały wyrzeźbiony z kości amulet z jakimś kryształem oraz czerwonymi wzorami przyozdobionymi koralikami z dodatkiem piórek.

„Co to jest?" Inspector Fox spytała przyglądając się.

„To stary amulet moje rodziny chroni przed złymi duchami i innymi mrocznymi rzeczami!" Stary żółw wyjaśnił. „Przyda ci się, tylko nie zgub go!"

Alex zawiesił go na szyje i ukrył pod ubraniem.

„Bądź ostrożny, Alex, uważaj na siebie! Mam tylko Ciebie!" Carmelita prosiła z siostrzaną troską.

„A nie też pewnego szopa!" Spytał zgryźliwie, za co dostał w żebra.

„Koniec żartów, poruczniku, do pracy!" Inspector Fox rozkazała.

„Tak, pani Inspector!" Odpowiedział obolały trzymając się za żebra idąc w kierunku mokradeł wskakując na najbliższy konar. Spojrzał z lekkim strachem na wnętrze, skąd dochodziły nieprzyjemne dźwięki.

„Nie ma już odwrotu!" Odparł zakładając elektroniczny hełm, znikając w leśnej gęstwinie.

\- Środek niebezpiecznych bagien, jakiś czas później -

Van dojechał do końca ścieżki zanim zawrócił niszcząc jakąś maskę, która była jako znak ostrzegawczy. Samochód stanął tyłem zatrzymując się, z tyłu otworzyły się drzwi, skąd wyskoczył Sly. Miejsce było otoczone pochodniami oświetlającymi ten teren.

„Nie zbyt zachęcające miejsce!" Sly skomentował skacząc na małą wysepkę, a potem na nastepną, gdzie zauważył go ogromny moskit lecąc na niego. Sly w ostatniej w chwili zdzielił go laską powodując, że ogłuszony owad zniknął w bagnie.

„Rany ... nawet pewnie Alex wiedziałby, że moskity nie rosną do takich rozmiarów!" Stwierdził oddychając szybko, kiedy zadzwonił Bentley. Sly wyjął lornetkę.

„Sorry, Sly, but this in one mission will have to accomplish without me." Bentley oznajmił.

„You don't believe in ghosts, do you?" Sly spytał.

„Sure I do. My scanners have picked up verifiable paranormal activity. But that's not the problem. That swamp is oozing with disgusting mold and bacteria." Bentley odpowiedział mówiąc, że nie chodzi mu aktywność pranormalną, tylko to, że jest bakteriofobem.

„Suck it up, Bentley. We've got work to do." Sly dodał mu otuchy, aby wziął się w garść. „Nawet Alex nigdy się nie poddaje!"

„Pytanie jednak pozostaje po której jednak jest stronie!?" Bentley kwestionował. „Well, alright then. Don't forget to use the new move you learned from Muggshot's section of the Thievius Racconus."

Mózg Cooper Gaang zdecydował przełamując swoje obawy.

„You mean the Raccon Rail Walk?" Sly przesłuchiwał.

„The roots and vines around here are perfect for that. All you gotta do is ...!" Żółw potwierdził unosząc brew.

„Wskoczyć na nie!" Sly kiwnął głową.

„Especially where you see the bark has been worn away. And where it's super slick from icky slime and moss, you'll rail slide like a skater grinding pipe." Bentley dokonczył.

„I'm liking it!" Sly odparł wyłaczając się. „Alex też by to polubił!"

Przyznał na koniec w duchu. Nie wiedział, że pewna cienista postać obserwowała go cały czas przykucnięta z gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa blisko vana.

„Sly Cooper!? ... Widzisz go, tak samo jak ja?" Spytał Alex, kiedy widział go trybem lornetki z wbudowanym automatycznym zoomem z wnętrza maski.

\- Gdzie indziej -

„Tak, widzę go też!" Odpowiedziała Carmelita w pewnym pomieszczeniu minitorującym. To, co widział Alex swoimi oczami było pokazywane na ekranie monitora razem z jego podstawowymi funkcjami jak puls serca, tętno, oddech, praca fal mózgowych, temperatura!? Również odległość czy inne rzeczy na radarze.

„Dobra, Alex, leć za nim, nie spuszczaj go z oczu!" Polecił Baron do niego w słuchawce w jego hełmie. „Pamiętaj, że ten kombinezon jest w fazie testowej, więc go nie uszkodź!"

-Alex -

„Nie martw się, nawet nie będziesz musiał go oddawać do pralni!" Odpowiedziałem sarkastycznie wyłączając się. Ah ... powoli mam tego dosyć! Tych ciągłych rozkazów, procedur, nawet Barkley ... wkurza mnie również podejście czarno – białe Carmelita! A Sly ... jak się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić to też on wzbudza u mnie prawdziwą wściekłość ... ale nie to, że chce go już zabić, tylko to ... że nie dawał znaku życia przez te wszystkie lata ... jak zostawił mnie w sierocińcu. Jednak jak zastanowić się nad pewnymi rzeczami on, Carmelita i ja mieliśmy dosyć zaskakujące przeżycie ... a było to, kiedy na tym moście cała nasza trójka wspominała nasze pierwsze spotkanie ... hehehehe ... było nawet zabawnie ..."

\- Flashback -

\- Paryż, kilka miesięcy przed całą akcją -

Scena otwiera się na jednym z dachów w jakimś mieście nad morzem. Dokładnie na jednym z gzymsów siedział Sly.

„ Nightfall ... Dad always said - „ Never act before the sun goes down!" ... Nawet wujek John przestrzegał tej zasady ... This is the time of day that I miss him the most. ... Time to go to work!" Sly rozmyślał za nim ruszył.

„My dad and uncle would be able to pull off one - by hand ... Well, I might not be as skilled as they ..." Rozmyślał biegnąc po dachu nocą, zanim skoczył. „ ... But at least I've brought along some friend's"

Wylądował na dużej palmie niedaleko swojego celu.

„Szkoda tylko, że Alex nie może podzielać tego samego, co ja! Ciekawe, czemu na mnie się tak gniewa?" Zamyślił się głośno wyjmując lornetkę.

„Are you there, Bentley? I'm within visual range of Dimitri's mansions." Sly rzekł patrząc przez nią, gdzie pojawił się mózg drużyny.

„I'm here from what I'm managed to get out of security system, the grounds are heavily guarded." Bentley odpowiedział, co udało mu się odkryć. „I'd recommend a second story entry."

Sly zrozumiał. Teren był pilnie strzeżony z tego, co odkrył żółwik, ale odkrył drugie wejście.

„Second story entry ... story of our life ... at least it's what I'm good at ..." Sly powiedział sobie, kiedy skoczył w dół zahaczając laską o lampę tuż nad głowami gości robiąc salto i wykorzystując baldachim jako trampoline. „ Ungly landning, but it'll have to do ... to get me to the roof."

Zakończył, kiedy wylądował na dachu rezydencji.

„Alex by mnie za to skarcił!" Stwierdził podchodząc do szyberdachu. „Jednak im bardziej rozmyślam o nim, tym bardziej mi go brak, ale jak by powiedział - „Skup się na zadaniu, nie czas na sentymenty!"

„ Cały Winchester ... tak samo tata powiedziałby o wujku, ale obaj byli w jednym zawsze zgodni „ Start from the top and work your way down!" Powiedział, kiedy dyskretnie otworzył szyberdach wchodząc do środka.

\- Meanwhile, in the grand ballroom -

Wewnątrz znajdował w sali mnóstwo gości różnej maści czy gatunku. Nieco dalej stał właściciel rezydencji Dimitri, ms D'oinkeau oraz Carmelita w czarnej sukni wieczorowej oraz upiętymi w kok włosami rozglądając się czujnie i uważnie.

„Hm ... gdzie on poszedł? Przecież wie, że nie przyszliśmy tutaj dla zabawy!?" Mrukneła lekko pod nosem.

„My dear, this engagement party is exquisite." Rzekł Dimitri podczas rozmowy z panną Rich.

„Oh, My urbane prince. Thanks to you everyone who's anyone is here at out fabilous party." Odpowiedziała ms D'oinkeau pod wrażeniem.

„With my collection and your means, we'll take the world by storm." Powiedział Dimitri zadowolony ze współpracy.

„We're the toast of all Monaco! After tonight, we're sure to be the headline of the soofty page." Powiedziała snobka, kiedy spostrzegła, że Carmelita się rozgląda. „Inspector Fox, I'm so happy accepted my invitation ..."

„My pleasure, Ms. D'oinkeau!" Odparła krótko Vixen kierując wzrok w dal.

„Odnoszę wrażenie, że szuka pani kogoś?" Dimitri zauważył.

„ Tak ... szukam brata! Gdzieś mi się zawieruszył?" Odpowiedziała.

„Cóż ... mając za brata jedną za najrzadszych istot na świecie trudno, że nie przykuwałby uwagi!" Stwierdziła Ms D'oinkeau. Carmelita zacisneła zęby. Alex nigdy nie szukał rozgłosu, on bardzo dużo wycierpiał, ale nie przyznawał się do tego. Kiedy zauważyła coś kątem oka.

„Myśle, że raczej on sam patrzy na to wszystko z dystansem!" Przyznała patrząc w wyznaczonym kierunku. Dimitri i Ms D'oinkeau spojrzeli zdumieni. Pewne czarne szykowne skórzane buty w czarnych spodniach kroczyły dumnie przed siebie. Wielu gości patrzyło z podziwem oraz lekkim strachem z boku, kiedy byli mijani. Białe gładkie dłonie lekko poprawiały mankiety granatowej marynarki, którą nosił Alex na sobie z białą koszulą pod nią oraz brązowym krawatem pod szyją. Winchester szedł dumny i milczący z uczesanymi blond włosami na bok. Wyglądał bardzo dostojnie i elegancko. Wielu gości nie odrywało wzroku od niego, kiedy kierował się ku znanej trójce.

„Tu jesteś! Myślałem, że gdzieś poszedłeś!?" Carmelita powitała go z uśmiechem.

„Wiesz, że nie bardzo dobrze czuje się w takim towarzystwie! Dla mnie jest tutaj za tłoczno!" Odpowiedział Alex, kiedy podszedł.

„Rozumiem pana dyskomfort, panie Winchester, pozwolą oboje Państwo, że pójdziemy, gdzieś , gdzie nasza czwórka odetchnie!" Zaproponowała Ms. D'oinkeau kierując kroki razem z nimi.

„I feel so much better with you on watch!" Przyznała kobieta świnia, kiedy szli całą czwórką przez hol.

„You see, My sweet Dimitri has one of the finest art collections in all of Europe!" Ms D'oinkeau wyjaśniała po drodze. Carmelira udawała skupioną na temat.

„ Sigh ... „sweet Dimitri"!" Alex parsknął lekko zerkając na legwana. Tam ten skrzywił się mrużąc oczy na niego. Inspector Fox dała mu dyskretnie łokciem w brzuch, aby się opanował.

„He seems to have a unique out in acquiring the most pieces. How he does it a mystery ..." Kontynuowała Ms D'oinkeau, kiedy razez Carmelita szły przodem, Alex za nimi obserwując dzika strażnika, a także Dimitri z nim. „ ... I think it's his charm."

„So, as an engagement gift, I've presented you with my most treasured piece - ..." Snobka zaczeła przedstawiać najcenniejszych dzieł. „ ... The Venus De Valo!"

Rzeźba przedstawiała ogromnego wieloryba, chyba kaszalota, niczym boską Venus. Alex widząc tą rzeźbe upadł na jedno kolano powstrzymując przymusowy atak kaszlu.

„Alex!" Carmelita zawołał opierając ramie o niego.

„Biedak ... pewnie mu coś zaszkodziło!" Ms D'oinkeau krzykneła w szoku.

„Nic się nie stało ... Wszystko w porządku?" Alex zapewnił wstając o własnych siłach.

„Oh ... to dobrze!" Snobka odetchneła. „Ale co pani powie o rzeźbie!?"

„ Wow ... It „is" impressive!" Odpowiedziała Carmelita udając, że jest pod wrażeniem.

„It is as exquisite as you are heinous, my porky princess!" Przyznała psychicznie. „Potwierdza to nawet reakcja, Alex!"

„Jasny gwint ... w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie widziałem tak haniebnej kpiny ze sztuki, że aż powoduje to u mnie zwrócenie obiadu na drugą strone!" Alex też stwierdził to samo psychicznie. „Nawet Carmelita odniosła takie wrażenie, ale nie mówi tego głośno!"

Dimitri stał z tyłu obserwując wszystko.

„So you see, Inspector - ... I'd hate for anything to happen to it." Snobka odpowiedział bojąc się o swój cenny skarb.

„No need to worry, Ms. D'oinkeau. We're on the job. No one to going to get near that statue." Carmelita zapewniła, że on i Alex nie spuszczą statui z oczu. Dimitri obserwował to wszystko uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

„Yes, Inspector, protect my new treasure ... It's sure to make me Rich!" Rozmyślał planując wszystkie, kiedy spojrzał jak Alex patrzy na niego kątem oka posyłając mu lodowate spojrzenie.

„Jednak muszę mieć się na baczności przed nim wpierw!" Legwan przyznał czując się mały i przerażony przed górującą nad nim postacią Alex.

\- Back upstairs -

Sly był w jakimś pomieszczeniu na poddaszu.

„Why do they always put security only on the ground floor?" Zamyślił się Sly. „ If it were up to me, I'd have a bunch of security up here .."

Kiedy dopiero teraz spostrzegł dlaczego.

„ ... forging for art?!" Dokończył. Pomieszczenie okazało się miejsce, gdzie podrabiają dzieła sztuki.

„He's seen the operation!" Zawołał jeden z tzech dzików przy sztalugach. „GET HIM!"

„Better act fast before they get it together!" Przyznał, żeby zrobić pierwszy krok za nim go złapią.

„No wonder these guys weren't on the registry ..." Sly zaczął wybijając przy tym zęby dzikowi. „... they're working off the books!"

„Whoa ... that was too close ..." Skomentował robiąc unik, kiedy kolejny chciał mu przyłożyć, ale trafił swojego kumpla.

„I can't spend much more time up here!" Dokończył zdzielając ostatniego laską.

„Got to keep on schedule ..." Uskoczył przed pięścia. „... and quit trying to take these guys on one at a time!"

„When things heat up, get some elevations!" . Powiedział Sly chwytając się laską żyrandola kopiąc wszystkie trzy dziki do tyłu rozbijające się o sztalugi za nimi znokautowane. „ Just like dad and uncle always said."

„Nawet Alex stwierdziłby, że improwizacja jest też ważną częścią!" Stwierdził.

„That was close." Odparł widząc, że nie podnoszą się. „ I can't believe I took them out ..."

„ ... lucky break. Next time I'd better pay attention ... and don't get caught unaware in a room full a guards." Przyznał, że miał szczęście, ale trzeba zmienić plany.

„ Bentley, come in ... the approach vector has been compromised!" Odezwał się dotykając słuchawki w uchu. „We need to switch to plan B ... repeat ... plan B!"

Powiedział Sly, kiedy zauważył za sobą ogromny cień w mundurze ochrony.

„ I hear you, Sly! Sly ? Sly ?!" Odezwał się żółw, kiedy nagle przerwało.

\- The main gallery -

Alex nadstawił uszu, kiedy myślał, że coś usłyszał.

„Coś nie tak, poruczniku?" Spytała Carmelita.

„Nie jestem pewien! ... Zdawało mi się, że słyszałem jakiś łomot!" Alex stwierdził drapiąc się po głowie. Wtedy niespodziewanie nadbiegło trzech członków ochrony.

„Monsieur! Mademoselle! Excuse us!" Krzyknął jeden z nich.

„Yes?" Odparła Ms. D'oinkeau zdumiona.

„We've apprehended an intruded it the attic. He's bound and gagger!" Wyjaśnił strażnik całą sytuację, którego akcent wydawał się Alex dziwnie znajomy unosząc brew. „He fits the description of the thief Sly Cooper!"

Wszyscy zesztywnieli słysząc to, zwłaszcza Carmelita i Alex.

„ Sly Cooper? Tutaj?" Carmelita zawołała. Dimitri niespodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw.

„ Uh ... Nice job, boys! Er ... Ladies, what say we have a drink to celebrate his capture ...?" Dimitri zaproponował nerwowo.

ZZZOOOOOOMMMM!

„Dalej, Carmelita!" Zawołał Alex biegnąc gazem, choć kątem oka zauważył, że u trzech strażników trzy nietypowe, ale znajome oznaczenia. Szare futro na twarzy, czerwoną muszkę i wystające przednie zęby w duży różowych ustach.

„Jestem tuż za tobą!" Inspector Fox za nim.

„Uh ... Inspector ... No need to go ... My security has already dealt it ..." Dimitri starał się ich zatrzymać.

„No dice, Monsieur Dimitri. I've wanted years to bust guy!" Zawołał starając dogonić swojego porucznika.

„ B- but I insist!" Dimitri jąkał się biegnąc razem z Ms. D'oinkeau za nimi. Zostawiając ochroniarzy samych.

„Hehehe ... zostawili nam wolną rękę!" Sly skometował na koniec.

\- Tymczasem -

Alex i Carmelita biegli po schodach na góre.

„Inspector ... I must insist that you stay with the party!" Dimitro błagał po raz ostatni spanikowany.

„Jak chcesz to zostań, tchórzu, ale nie przeszkadzaj nam w pracy!" Oznajmił stanowczo Alex będąc na samej górze.

„Finally some action ..." Carmelita był podekscytowana, że wreszcie robiło się coś ciekawego.

„A criminal! How Exciting!" Ms. D'oinkeau była też podekscytowana. Alex jęknął. Tacy zawsze utrudniają im najczęściej prace.

„Ah ... well ... the party looks like it could us some ice. I'll just slip out and fetch some .." Dimitri zdecydował spanikowany, aby dyskretnie się ulotnić.

„Don't be long, My sweet!" Ms. D'oinkeau odparła romantycznie. Alex zasłonił sobie usta podczas biegu chca nie puścić pawia, kiedy to słyszał.

„Carmelita, tutaj!" Zawołał zajmując prawą strone, a ona sam środek. Oboje ściskali swoje bronie w rękach. Ms. D'oinkeau dogoniła ich stając przy Alex.

„To takie ekscytujące!" Powiedziała.

„Niech pani się zamknie!" Alex syknął wściekły. „TERAZ!"

Zawołał. Carmelita kopnięciem otworzyła drzwi gubiąc szpilki.

„I got you, Cooper!" Zawołała celujac razem z Alex do środka.

„Że jak?' Alex sapnął zdumiony widząc tylko bałagan pełen zestawów malarskich i różnych pseudo arcydzieł.

„At art studio? Why is Dimitri ...?" Carmelita też była.

„My Dimitri is a forger?!" Ms. D'oinkeau była w szoku, że jej narzeczony okazał się fałszerzem.

„It appears so .." Zaczeła Carmelita, kiedy zauważyła coś za kanapą. Alex podbiegł odciągając materac widząc znokautowanych ochroniarzy.

„Which one of these men is Sly Cooper?" Ms. D'oinkeau spytała. Alex zrobił palming na twarzy.

„Co za durna bogata świnia?" Jeknął psychicznie, kiedy sobie coś przypomniał wybiegając.

„None of them, Beverly! It appears those security guards have misled us ..." Carmelita wyjaśniła, kiedy spojrzała za siebie wściekła. „ ... Why is it we always seem to fall for men's lies? Alex, zaczekaj!"

Krzykneła biegnąc za porucznikiem.

„Inspector ... Poruczniku! " Zawołała Ms. D'oinkeau do niej z góry.

„ ... Can't be too far ..." Odparła, kierując się na dół. Spotkała Alex na dole.

„Wezwałem wsparcie, ale Dimitri zdąrzył zwiać!" Wyjaśnił pojawiając się po chwili.

„Skupmy się złapać twojego brata!" Rozkazała kierując się razem z nim do galerii.

„Interpol ... nobody move!" Krzykneła wpadając z porucznikiem do środka celując. Obojgu kopary opadły. Alex trzymał się za głowe kierując się do drzwi.

„Nie ... that no-body, low-down, rotten, lousy ... thief!" Carmelita tupneła wściekła nogą widząc kolejną maskę szopa w wersji malarskiej. Cooper znowu im uciekł i zdąrzył zabrać wszystko, Ms. D'oinkeau widząc to wszystko zemdlała. Alex tymczasem na korytarzu walił głową o drewniany filar.

„Miałem go ... tuż przed nosem ... i znowu mi uciekł!" Walił się wściekły głową dysząc na koniec. „ Dość już tego ... Zemsta moja będzie straszna ... Po raz ostatni Sly pozwoliłem ci sobie ze mnie zadrwić! Uuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh!"

Wrzasnął Alex wydając z siebie nienawistny ryk. Carmelita patrzyła na Alex pierwszy raz widząc taką jego reakcję związaną z Cooper.

\- Alex -

„No coż ... ja i Carmelita nie spodziewalismy się, że Dimitri był fałszerzem dzieł sztuki, a Sly nam pomógł przypadkowo, jednocześnie wykonując swoją robotę z chłopakami, ale nigdy nie podejrzewałem go, że przebierze się w mundur ochroniarza ... hahahahaha ... spryciarz z Ciebie, braciszku ... nawet Carmelita dała się nabrać, a ona najbardziej z naszej dwójki miała obsesję na jego punkcie ... a Sły na nią ... hehehe ..eh choć wtedy mój gniew wobec niego był większy, teraz to wydaje się, że ... po co tak naprawdę czułem do niego tę niepotrzebną nienawiść ... przecież go nie nienawidzę ... tylko czuje się głęboko zraniony przez niego ... chciał też dobrze wtedy ... gdyby jednak nie ta sytuacja nigdy nie poznałbym Charles i Carmelita ... hm ... z drugiej strony ona tego nie przyznaje, ale mój brat ją pociąga, choć ciągle chce go złapać tylko, aby go zamknąć ... a on zawsze znajdzie sposób, aby ją motywować czy mnie, że bracia zawsze są braćmi, niezależnie czy są po różnych stronach barykady. No, bo .. gdyby nie on, cały czas byłbym tylko posterunkowym – aspirantem, ale sam miałem dobrą reputację w tym stopniu, nawet Barkley był zadowolony z moich osiągnięć pod tym względem, a potem ta akcja w operze ... rany, jak ja niewidzę opery ... ciągle jak tylko przypomne sobie ten rozhisteryzowany wrzask primadonny ... spokojnie, Alex, to już przeszłość, ale jak Sly wspomniał to zawsze on był Robin Hoodem, a ja ... mądrym braciszkiem Takiem czy Małym Johnem jak mnie tytułował, choć to Bentley zawsze był od myślenia w tym pierwszym ... dobra, wracając do tej sytuacji w posiadłości, a dokładnie juz poza nią ... ja i Carmelita ..."

\- Outside the Mansions -

Alex i Carmelita wyszli tylnymi drzwiami z rezydencji kierując się w kierunku rzeki.

„Ślady są zupełnie świeże i sądząc po głębokości niesiono coś dużego i ciężkiego!" Stwierdził porucznik po analizie śladów. „Hm ... głębokość oraz rozmiar wskazują mi tutaj na ... osobnika z gatunku hipopotama, które mówią, że był silny, ale posiadał też dużą nadwagę co go spowalniało nieco ze względu na niesiony obiekt!"

„Dobra analiza, Alex, te drugie z pewnością należą do Cooper, bo tylko on nosi buty, co świadczą, że szedł przodem pomagając coś nieść." Inspector Fox pochwali dedukując też swoje.

„Tak ... a trzecie należą do osobnika małych rozmiarów oraz bardzo powolnego ... stawiam na żółwia!" Alex skończył analize śladów.

„Dobrze ... idziemy po nich, a ja spróbuje zebrać myśli do raportu!" Zdecydowała.

„Tak jest, pani inspector!" Alex odpowiedział służbowo. Kiedy szli Alex uważnie obserwował śłady oświetlając je razem z Carmelita latarkami. Alex analizował dalej ślady.

„Hm ... te dwa typy śladów ... przypominają mi ... nie to niemożliwe ... a może ... Murray i Bentley ... hmmm!" Alex zamyślił się myśląc o dwóch starych przyjaciołach z sierocińca, których poznał razem z bratem.

„ We know that perpetrator. One Sly Cooper, entered the property trough the skylight." Carmelita rzekła mówiąc do dyktafonu, który trzymała w lewej ręce, a w prawej latarke, kiedy szedła z Alex po śladach. „But how he got up there still remains a mystery."

Inspector Fox rozmyślała jak Sly wszedł jest tajemnicą.

„Carmelita, tylko uważaj! Nie masz na sobie butów, wię nie skalecz się w stopy!" Alex powiedział troskliwie.

„Alex ... nie mów mi tego, kiedy akurat nagrywam!" Skarciła go Vixen wyłączając na chwile urządzenie.

„Oh ... wybacz, zapomniałem!" Odpowiedział wracając do pracy.

„Wracając ... the suspect seems to have exited through the service doors and mape his way towards the waterfront." Kontynuowała Inspector Fox właczając ponownie dyktafon, kiedy dochodzili do mostu. Alex wskazał na ziemie palcem oświtlając przy tym latarką. Wyglądały jak ślady opon.

„By the tracks left behind it apppears he wasn't working alone!" Stwierdziła Inspector Fox sprawdzając ślady. Były jeszcze ciepłe, znaczyło, że odjechał niedawno.

„We've gottta to hand it to him, the guy in talented ..." Carmelita zakończyła, kiedy wyłączyła dyktafon wstając z kolan stając obok Alex, kiedy on zauważył kątem oka cień nad nimi bardzo blisko. „ ... it's shame he isn't working with the police. Co nie, Alex? Alex!?"

„Nie jesteśmy tu sami!" Odparł patrząc za nią.

„Now where would the fun be in that?" Spytał Sly na powitanie zeskakując tuz przed nimi.

„Dios Mio!" Zawołała po hiszpańsku Inspector Fox zdumiona widząc Cooper za sobą dobywając szybko Shock Pistols. Alex był jednak szybszy.

„Teraz mi nie uciekniesz!" Zagrzmiał szarżując na niego. Sly stanął bokiem, tak, że go minął, ale końcówką laski zahaczył o jego nogi zwalając go z nóg. Równoczesnie Sly doskoczył do Carmelita wytrącając jej broń z rąk.

„Besides, if we were working on the same side, we'd never get to have these intimate rendezvous ... which you know I adore." Rzekły przy tym Sly, kiedy wytrącił jej broń. „ Oczywiście ... pomijając mojego brata?!"

Dodał zerkając za siebie, kiedy Alex wstawał na nogi.

„Damn! My pistols ... got to district him and find a way to get it back!" Jękneła psychicznie, kiedy straciła broń.

„Skubaniec ... zapłaci mi za to, ale czemu nie uciekł?" Alex myślał wkurzony, kiedy wstawał.

„Cut the charming thief crar just listen to yourself ... this ins't game!" Carmelita krzyczy na Sly trzymając jego laskę patrząc mu w twarz. „When you steal things, you're robbing hard working citizens who toil everyday for what little they have!"

Sly był lekko zmieszany jej reakcją. Wtedy trzecia dłoń weszła między nich dotykając laski.

„ Spokojnie, Carmelita ... może Sly ma na to jakieś wyjasnienie, ale na pewno nie chciał okradać cywilów!? To nie w jego stylu!" Alex rzekł wchodząc między nich.

„Widzę, że nic nie umknie tobie, panie poruczniku!" Sly odpowiedział cofając laskę. „ Ah, but Carmelita, I only steal from master thievus ... nawet Alex jest mistrzem w tym ... I never take anything from the hard-working citizen types that you love so well ..."

„ Don't get me started, smartass! Where do you think these master thieves get their loot from, huh? Carmelita wskazała na Cooper zła. „I nie mieszaj do tego, Alex!"

„So when you think about it, we're kind of on the same team." Sly zachowywał się po szelmowsku, co Alex przewracał oczami. Dobrze wiedział, że z nią flirtuje cały czas.

„They steal from the common man. So I don't care where you sit on the food chain, you're still hurting innocent people!" Carmelita zawołała. „You're part of the problem ... not the solution!"

Alex kierował wzrok z jednego na drugiego cały czas, jak na nich patrzył, nie mógł powstrzymywać uśmiechu.

„Ha ... hahahahaha!" W końcu nie wytrzymał pekając ze śmiechu. Oboje spojrzeli na Alex zbici z tropu. On nigdy się nie zaśmiał od ponad 10 lat.

„Hahaha ... oboje macie obsesje na punkcie drugiego!" Stwierdził poważniejąc, choć dalej miał mały uśmieszek. „ A myśląc logicznie ta cała zabawa zaczeła się w jedynym miejscu, którego nienawidzę na całej tej cholernej planecie!"

„Czemu Alex się uśmiecha ... and why do the cute ones always go bad?" Vixen zastanawiała się obserwując ich.

„Tu masz rację, bro, ... I beg to differ ... remember the night we met?" Sly odpowiedział Ale, a potem skierował się do Inspector Fox.

"Oh ... I remember it like it was yesterday, Ringtail!" Vixen wrzasneła poirytowana. Alex położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

„Spokojnie, Carmelita, mieliśmy bardzo nerwowy wieczór dzisiaj!" Powiedział uspokajając ją.

„Ma rację ... Yeah, I'm hard to forget when I unleash the robin hood vibe." Sly odpowiedział z lekkim sarkazmem opierając się o murek mostu. „Szczególnie, gdy pewien przemądrzały braciszek Tak albo lepiej zasadniczy mały John nie potrzebnie wziął line i zleciał z paczką na dół, zyskując uznanie oficerskie!"

Sly nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza również.

„Bardzo śmieszne!" Alex warknął.

„Tak!" Odparła Vixen przypominając sobie ten numer ukrywając uśmiech.

„Ah ... the beauty! The romance!" Westchnął Sly zagłębiając się we wspomnieniach. „I was just out looking for a little adventure ... and what better place to do it than the city of lights: Paris!"

„... The big, fat lie!" Vixen wtrąciła sarkastycznie swoje trzy grosze.

„Trafna uwaga!" Alex zgodził się.

„You were prowling that night, Cooper!" Vixen wskazała. „Looking for another easy score!"

„Au contrare ... I was just out for some night air!" Sly bronił się szelmowsko.

„Please! What kind of nut would exercise on the roof of the Paris Opera House?" Vixen przesłuchiwała mając skrzyżowane ramiona. „You were looking to rob the place blind!"

Alex przyłożył palec na brodę analizując punkt widzenia sis. Ona brała Sly nie tylko kłamliwego, ale też brudnego, śmierdzącego złodziejaszka z podrzędnej ligi.

„Carmelita, please ... I was these to soak in the architecture." Sly odpowiedział niewinnie. W sumie Sly pojawił się tam, ale tylko obserwował.

„A likely story you were there to case the joint!" Carmelita wskazała. Alex odchrząknął zyskując ich uwagę.

„Tyle, że oboje patrzycie na tę sytuację z dwóch różnych punktów widzenia, ale pomineliście osobe trzecią w tym wszystkim, która zna też te historię i brała w niej czynny udział!" Alex rzekł do nich. Oboje unieśli brwi.

„To racja, Alex!" Zgodziła się Inspector Fox.

„Tylko o jakiej osobie masz na myśli!?" Sly spytał szelmowsko. Alex westchnął przewracając oczami wskazując kciukami na siebie.

„Nie musiałem nawet pytać!" Sly skomentował.

„Daruj sobie! Zresztą ten budynek również znajdował się w moim rewirze, kiedy jeszcze nie byłem porucznikiem ... tylko posterunkowym - aspirantem ... Barkley poprosił mnie ze względu na to, że to jest mój teren, była to też w końcu po tak długim czasie nasza pierwsza wspólna praca Carmelita i moja ..." Alex zaczął opowiadać. „Główną sprawą było to, że budynek może i był zabytkowy, ale system bezpieczeństwa był uszkodzony, co mogło stanowić doskonałą okazję dla każdego złodzieja ... oczywiście Barkley miał też zamiar przejść po tym na emeryture ... częściową!"

\- Flashback , Opera Paryska -

„Niech pani się nie obawia, Madame, nie pozwolimy, aby ktoś tu się włamał!" Zapewnił Barkley, kiedy razem z Carmelita i Alex, który był w standardowym ciemno niebieski mundurze policyjnym, szli za nim.

„ Bo po cóż niby innego mieliśmy tutaj przychodzić! Na pewno nie po bilety na opere!?" Alex mruknął pod nosem.

„Co powiedziałeś, Posterunkowy?" Barkley zagrzmiał, myśląc, że coś mówił.

„Eee ... powiedział, że wszystkiego przypilnujemy i nie ma powodu do obaw!" Vixen zapewniła uśmiechając się nerwowo.

„Oby tak było!" Rzekł Barkley kontynuując kroki za kulisy. Kiedy odszedł, Vixen spojrzała zła na brata.

„Co ty wyprawiasz?" Spytała poirytowana.

„A cóż ma być! Wiesz bardzo dobrze i on też, że nienawidzę opery!" Aspirant odpowiedział odwracając wzrok. Vixen westchneła.

„Tak, wiem, ale to poważna sytuacja, nie mówiąc, że to nasza pierwsza wspólna akcja, która zadecyduje o dalszej karierze!" Powiedziała spokojnie. „Proszę, tak rzadko się widujemy!"

„Oh ... no, dobrze, ale jestem też podenerwowany z powodu wyrzutów sumienia!" Powiedział zmęczony zasłaniając dłonią oczy. Carmelita odwróciła wzrok przegryzając wargi. Alex spojrzał między palcami kierując wzrok ku głównemu tarasowi widząc jakiś przykucnięty cień, który błyskawicznie ulotnił się.

„Coś nie tak?" Spytała.

„Zdawało mi się, że coś widziałem!" Odpowiedział nie odrywając wzroku mając jakieś dziwne przeczucie.

„Może to był jakiś kot! Chodź lepiej!" Carmelita powiedziała idąc przodem. Alex stał tam przez chwile.

„To nie był kot ... ale mam przeczucie, że ktoś bardzo mi bliski oraz osoba, która mnie zraniła!" Rzekł odwracając się.

\- Przerwa -

„Rzeczywiście, miałeś dobre przeczucie!" Sly przyznał z uśmiechem.

„Co nie znaczyło, że dalej nas obserwowałeś?" Rzekł Alex stanowczo.

\- Flashback -

Teraz cała czwórka była w garderobie, choć Alex stał przy drzwiach oparty o futryne.

„Niech się pan nie boi, Inspektorze, dopilnuje wszystkiego razem z posterunkowym!" Zapewniła Carmelita.

„Hey ... nie mieszaj mnie w to swoje bagno!" Alex sprzeciwił się gorączkowo. „Poza tym jeśli zawiedziesz, to po ptakach!"

„ Ma rację, Montoya, osobiście poniesiesz odpowiedzialność, jeśli zawiedziesz!" Barkley groził Carmelita palcem, przez co ona czuła się już mniej pewnie.

„Czy aby na pewno dobrze pan robi powieżając zaufanie swojej protegowanej!?" Zakwestionowała śpiewaczka. Alex wyskoczyła żyła za coś takiego.

„Te primadonna, Carmelita należy do jednych z tych, które osobiście mój szef widzi, kiedy są godni zaufania, a kiedy nie, więc uważaj na słowa!" Zagroził.

„Primadonna!" Pisneła wysokim C rozhisteryzowanym głosem spiewaczka, że Barkley, Carmelita, Alex, a nawet cień musiali zatkać uszy.

„Posterunkowy ... trzymaj język za zębami albo zdegraduje cię do stopnia stójkowego!" Barkley wrzasnął wściekły za jego uwagę.

„Spokojnie, Inspektorze, przypilnuje go również!" Carmelita zapewniła uspokajając ich wszystkich.

Tymczasem cień patrzył zafascynowany na lisią dziewczynę.

„Co za dziewczyna ... choć ten facet zrobił bardzo trafną uwagę ... choć wydaje mi się, że kogoś mi przypomina!" Rzekł przy tym, kiedy znowu zobaczył kolejną sytuację.

„Inspektorze, jeśli pana to zadowoli sprawdzę instalację oraz pogadam z kierownikiem sceny, którego bardzo dobrze znam!" Alex zaproponował.

„Więc zrób to!" Rozkazał. „A ty, Montoya, pamiętaj!"

„Rozumiem, szefie, nie pozwolę, aby ktoś ukradł ten drogocenny naszyjnik, postawie przy tym nawet swoją odznakę i karierę!" Carmelita zapewniła. Cień widział jak Alex pada na twarz.

„Swoją odznakę i karierę ... to prawie tak samo jak stawiać na szali własne życie!" Jeknął zszokowany.

„Trzymam cię za słowo, Montoya, bo jak nie złapiesz choćby jednego złodziejaszka z posterunkowym ... to oboje pożegnacie się nie tylko z odznakami, ale też ze swoimi karierami!" Barkley oznajmił patrząc z góry razem z Diva, przez co Carmelita zrzedła mina tak jak jej pewność siebie, czując się przybita. Kiedy pewne ramię pojawiło się wyciągając ją za drzwi.

„Już niech pan się nie martwi, szefie, wykonamy wszystko, ... ale radziłbym tak się nie unosić, bo jeszcze skoczy pańskie nadciśnienie!" Alex oznajmił nie powstrzymując się od małego sarkazmu pod adresem przełożonego.

„Ja ci dam moje ...!" Wrzasnął Barkley wściekły machając pięściami, Alex na szczęście nie usłyszał końcówki, zatrzaskując drzwi.

„Stary zrzęda!" Odparł krótko odwracając się spotykając z morderczym wzrokiem vixen.

„Wiesz, z tym spojrzeniem, zaczynasz go przypominać!" Odpowiedział nerwowo.

„Auauauau!" Jęknął z bólu, kiedy zaczeła go ciągnąć za ucho.

„Dość gadania, aspirancie, idziemy!" Rzekła do niego podczas marszu. Cień obserwował ich cały czas nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

„Rany ... co za kobieta, ale ten gość chyba jest pod jej pantoflem!" Stwierdził.

\- Przerwa -

„Hahahaha!" Sly parsknął ze śmiechu, kiedy usłyszał ten zwrot.

„Coś cię rozbawiło w tym, Cooper?" Inspector Fox przesłuchiwała.

„No nie wiem, może ta część, kiedy byłaś przyparta pod ich wzrokiem czy to jak ciągnełaś Alex za ucho!" Odpowiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

„Możecie mi nie przerywać ... oboje!" Alex zagrzmiał pocierając sobie ucho, kiedy poczuł mrowienie. To nie była ulubiona część tej historii.

„Jednak musieliśmy przyznać, że ciebie to najmnie się spodziewaliśmy ... zwłaszcza, że Alex dotąd mi nie wspominał, że ma brata ... złodzieja!" Carmelita wskazała mrużąc lekko oczy na Alex.

„No, co ... pomijam tylko niektóre informację o różnych osobach, nawet mój ojciec miał swoje tajemnice ... nawet nie wspominał, że Morfeusz był jego mentorem, tak jak mojego dziadka!" Alex odpowiedział z przekąsem.

„Więc również utrzymujesz kontakty z Morfeuszem!" Sly wtrącił się zaciekawiony. Oboje spojrzeli na niego zdumieni.

„A ty skąd znasz go?" Inspector Fox spytała podejrzliwie.

„Tak ... się składa, że po powrocie do Paryża, chciałem go poszukać, aby mi pomógł odszukać brata, choć sam nie wiedziałem, że ten posterunkowy to byłeś ty, Alex!" Sly odpowiedział patrząc potem na brata.

„Wiesz, los różnie może się potoczyć!" Alex odpowiedział, zanim ostatecznie kontynuował.

\- Ciąg dalszy -

Alex sprawdzał instalację.

„Hm... wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku ... ale?" Stwierdził po sprawdzeniu.

„Ale?" Carmelita uniosła brew. Alex zmrużył lekko lewe oko.

„Sądząc po tym, ktoś w niej grzebał cały czas, żeby była uszkodzona w taki sposób, aby ochrona była wyłączona!" Oznajmił pełen skupienia. Carmelita uniosła brew zaciekawiona, kiedy Alex niespodziewanie.

„Pierre ... natychmiast do mnie!" Zawołał nagle. Carmelita musiała zatkać sobie uszy, kiedy to zrobił.

„Już idę, już idę!" Krzyknał ktoś z oddali. W ciągu paru sekund przybiegł niski, korpulentny różowy mrówkojad w czarnej i czerwonej pasiastej koszulce, czerwoną czapką oraz czarnych butach.

„Wołałeś mnie, aspirancie!" Powiedział uprzejmie Pierre. Carmelita wyczuwała u mrówkojada lekki strach przed Alex.

„Tak ... chcę, żebyś zamknał wszystkie drzwi i okna tutaj na czas naszej pracy, nie wpuszczaj nikogo, a jeśli jest zaplanowane jakieś przedstawienie, powiedz, że jest opóźnione do odwołania!" Polecił mu poważnie Alex.

„Tak jest, aspirancie, zrobie jak będzie pan chciał!" Pierre mrówkojad powiedział szybko odwracając się z powrotem.

„Kto to był?" Spytała Vixen.

„Pierre ... kierownik sceny! On pilnuje tutaj wszystkiego między innymi ma obowiązek sprawdzania instalacji." Alex wyjaśnił. „Jednak zawsze ilekroć jak naprawiał coś w skrzynce, to zawsze nie wie dlaczego jest wszystko poprzestawiane, a tylko on ma klucz do niej!"

Carmelita kiwneła głową rozumiejąc.

„Skoro jednak nic tu nie znajdziemy, rozejrzyjmy się!" Carmelita zdecydowała.

„Dobra, przeszukamy najpierw piwnicę!" Alex proponuje.

„Nie ... hm, może najpierw sprawdzimy dach!" Vixen rzekła. „Mam pewne przeczucia."

„Uważaj, Carmelita, kiedy słuchasz intuicji, pamiętaj o ostrożności!" Aspirant przestrzegł ją.

„Nie martw się ... chodź!" Młoda policjantka odpowiedziała kierując się po schodach na dach.

\- Przerwa -

„Widzisz, Cooper, to jest to co myśleliśmy, że ona była klientką, a ja byłam zdeterminowana nie odkrywając węszącego złodzieja czającego się na jej skarb!" Carmelita powiedziała dumnie.

„Tak, jasne, kiedy to było!" Alex mruknął sarkastycznie za co dostał z tyłu głowy. „Z pewnością nie lubisz, kiedy wydaje sarkastyczną ocene!"

Powiedział masując sobie tył głowy.

„Hey, Like I side, I was just out sight – seeing ..." Sly powiedział nonszalancko. „Sam nie spodziewałem się, że spotkam też Alex ... choć początkowo myślałem, że to twój chłopak!"

„Tak ... a to pamiętasz!" Alex powiedział chytrze, kiedy trzymał go pod szyje tarmosząc mu głowe.

„Hey ... co ty ... przestań, tylko żartowałem!" Sly błagał rozbawiony próbując się wydostać z pułapki brata. Carmelita nie mogła pomóc widząc taką zabawną sytuację dwóch braci.

\- Flashback -

Drzwi otwarły się, kiedy Alex i Carmelita wyszli na dach.

„Też mi pomysł ... przeszukać dach na początku i nic nam to nie dało!" Alex mruknął, kiedy wyszli. Carmelita nagle zorientowała się ciągnąc brata za róg.

„Ei ei ... co znowu?" Alex uniósł brew. Carmelita wskazała wychylając się ostrożnie ściskając swój Shock Pistols. Winchester zerknął kładąc dłoń na swojej kaburze zza ramienia partnerki.

„Widzisz, jakiś podstepny, brudny, złodziejski osobnik planuje już dokonać kradzieży dzisiejszej nocy!" Carmelita oznajmiła stanowczo. Alex patrzył spod łba.

„Na serio ... dla mnie gość po prostu trzyma mapę miasta i wygląda jakby się zgubił, poza tym ten szop wygląda na kogoś porządnego ... ułożonego ... stylowego oraz ... trzymający obok laskę ze złotym hakiem!" Alex ocenił go po wyglądzie, ale jak zobaczył laskę, która błysneła odbijając w jego oczach. Chłopak oglądał szopa od stóp do głów patrząc równoczesnie na laskę.

„Te kolory stroju ... ta laska ... ten szop ... to nie może być mój ..." Alex był w psychicznym szoku obserwując niespodziewanego gościa. Tymczasem szop zerknął na mapę, a potem rozglądał się w obie strony drapiąc po głowie.

„Rany ... miasto bardzo się zmieniło, jak mam odnaleźć tę księgarnie!?" Przyznał zamyślony. W tym samym czasie za nim.

„To dobra okazja, Alex, złapiemy go, a wtedy dostaniemy pochwałe!" Carmelita rzekła rozmażona robiąc krok celując w szopa. Alex szybko chwycił vixen za tył kurtki ciągnąc z powrotem zatykając usta przyszpilając do ściany.

„Zwariowałaś ... jeśli nas zobaczy nie wiadomo, co zrobi ... poza tym też ma broń, te laskę ... atakowanie przeciwnika nie znając jego możliwości to zła strategia!" Alex rzekł stanowczo i poważnie, dokańczając zerkając za róg. „Więc pozwól swojemu bratu aspirantowi ... pokazać małą sztuczkę ze wsparcie i elementem zaskoczenia!"

Carmelita miała szeroko otwarte oczy widząc taką zmianę u Alex. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziała go w takiej postawie pełnym powagi i determinacji.

„Gronk ... tutaj, posterunkowy Winchester, niech ty i twoi chłopcy zjawią się na dachu ... mamy tutaj nieproszonego gościa!" Rzekł trzymając w dłoni mały odbiornik radiowy. Po kilku minutach u naszego dobrego Sly.

„No i jak mam to znaleźć?" Zastanawiał się dalej Sly Cooper nie wiedząc, że za nim był pluton policyjnych goryli.

„Możemy ci wskazać jedynie drogę do policyjnej celi!" Zawołał Alex za nim. Sly odwrócił twarz zdumiony sięgając po drodze laskę, kiedy był otoczony przez batalion gliniarzy.

„To chyba nie jest dozwolona zagrywka fair play!" Skomentował widząc człowieka z tyłu w mundurze policyjnym ze spuszczony wzrokiem znad ciemnych falistych blond włosów pod niebieską czapką w wolnej przestrzeni między gorylami.

„W potyczce jak na wojnie wszystko jest fair!" Zmetaforyzował człowiek zerkając swoim lewym niebieskim okiem, co Sly dziwnie zamurowało.

„Tak ... to chyba jak na człowieka masz więcej rozumu niż te goryle, że nimi dowodzisz, a jesteś niższy rangą od nich!" Skomentował sarkastycznie.

„Żartowniś, co? ... Brać go!" Rzekł Alex przełamując kark za nim wydał komende. Goryle rzuciły się na szopa, ale spotkały się tylko z jego laską, kiedy oberwły nią z półobrotu.

„Atakowanie grupom wam nie wychodzi chłopaki!" Skomentował obracając laską w łapach.

„Godne podziwu ...ale czy masz dość odwagi i umiejętności by równać się ze mną?!" Oznajmił Alex wysuwając lekko prawą nogę do przodu zginając w kolanach, zaciskając lewą pięść na boku oraz zginając wskazujący i serdeczny palec razem przed sobą, za nim zadał wysoki cios nogą. Szop zablokował go swoją. Obaj przy tym spowodowali małą falę uderzeniową. Alex pochwycił jego nogę przerzucając przez plecy, Cooper wylądował na plecach widząc nad sobą zlatującą pięść, przeturlał się szybko, a posterunkowy trafił w miejsce, gdzie był poprzednio.

„Teraz!" Zawołał Alex unosząc twarz. Szop nim się zorientował, goryle gliniarze spadło na niego, aby po chwili leżeć na brzuchu całkowicie związany.

„Sprytne, nie ma co!" Przyznał zarozumialczo. Carmelita spojrzała widząc obezwładniętego szopa, ten jednak zerknął za siebie z szelmowskim uśmiechem swoimi brązowymi oczami zza czarnej maski złodzieja. Była bardzo głeboko zdumiona widząc jak przystojny on był.

„Dobra, chłopaki, dzięki za pomoc, resztą my się zajmiemy!" Alex powiedział do nich. Jeden z goryli kiwną głową odchodząc zostawiając całą trójkę.

„Sprytne, trzeba przyznać, koleś, przypominasz mi jednego faceta, który potrafił ukazywać swoje cechy i umiejętności dopiero w danej sytuacji!" Sly stwierdził. Alex osłupiał na to.

„Skąd ty ...?" Zaczął chwytając szopa z ziemi, ale kiedy obaj zobaczyli twarz drugie byli w szoku.

„Alex!" Sly zaczął zdumiony.

„Sly!" Alex nie wierzył widząc go. Carmelita patrzy zaskoczona to na jednego to na drugiego.

„Wooooow ... Sly ... Alex .." Wrzasneli uradowani widząc siebie nawzajem. „Co ty tu ... skąd ty tutaj ... skąd masz ten mundur ... a ty wyglądasz dokładnie jak prawdziwy Cooper ... za to ty prawdziwy Winchester!"

Krzyczeli widząc siebie po tylu latach, kiedy Alex ściskał brata, choć ten był cały związany.

„Alex ... znasz tego szopa?" Carmelita wtrąciła się nie rozumiejąc. Obaj chłopaki spojrzeli na nią.

„Carmelita, chciałbym ci przedstawić mojego brata, Sly Cooper ... Sly, to jest Carmelita Montoya Fox, moja przybrana siostra!" Przedstawił ich sobie.

„Bonsoir, cherie!" Sly przywitał się romantycznym akcentem uśmiechając się szelmowsko. Carmelita uniosła brwi czerwieniąc się. Czy on z nią flirtował? Alex przewrócił oczami.

„Wiesz, Alex, początkowo myślałem, że to Twoja dziewczyna, która trzyma cię pod butem!" Sly skomentował patrząc na niego. Po chwili!

„Au ... co ty ... przestań, tylko żartowałem!" Jęczał Sly, kiedy Alex ściskał go pod szyje tarmosząc mu pięścią głowe.

„Nigdy nie mówiłeś mi, że masz brata i do tego ... złodzieja!" Carmelita stwierdziła poważnie krzyżując ramiona.

„Nigdy nie spytałaś!" Alex odpowiedział krótko.

„Ale pewnie nie wspominał, że również przystojnego!" Sly dodał szelmowsko coś od siebie. Oboje spojrzeli na niego unosząc brwi.

„Hey... nie patrzcie tak na mnie, to może skoro poznałeś mnie ze swoją siostrą i cię odnalazłem, to może puścicie mnie ... tak dla dobrej woli!" Sly powiedział do nich prosząc, czy będą skłonni go rozwiązać.

„Panno Fox ... mamy to zrobić czy może przedyskutować z naszym przełożonym o nim ... hmmm?" Alex proponował patrząc na siostrę, a potem kątem oka uśmiechając się kącikiem ust na Sly.

„Hmmm ... Ciekawy pomysł, aspirancie Winchester!" Carmelita spojrzała na Sly tak samo jak on.

„Gulp ... Wasze wspólne spojrzenie mówi mi, że nie!" Sly stwierdził przełykając głęboko.

\- Przerwa -

„Dobra, to było wtedy przerażające, kiedy byliście tacy zgodni!" Sly przyznał po chwili, kiedy odwrócił się do nich opierając się plecami o most.

„Ty mnie to mówisz, skoro ja na co dzień muszę znosić jej diabelski temperament!" Alex przyznał po chwili, kiedy pewna dłoń chwyciła go za kołnierz.

„Co proszę ... co proszę?" Vixen warkneła wkurzona patrząc mu w oczy.

„Hehehe ... nic, zupełnie nic!" Alex zaśmiał się nerwowo. Inspector Fox puściła go.

„Jednak dalej mnie zastanawia jedna sztuczka – jak udał ci się wydostać ze schowka, w którym byłeś zamknięty?!" Spytała zaciekawiona. Alex wzruszył ramionami wzdychając wściekły.

„To nie żadna sztuczka, tylko zwykłe szczęście! Po prostu dozorca mnie znalazł i rozwiązał!" Odpowiedział Sly z uśmiechem rozkładając ręcę.

„A przez to oboje mieliśmy kłopoty!" Alex wrzasnął wściekły na niego. Sly widział w jego oczach niesamowią mieszaninę emocji jakiej nigdy nie widział. Były w nich wściekłość, zawód, smutek oraz zranienie.

„Może tak, racja, ale sam wiesz!" Sly przyznał skruszony odwracając wzrok. Szop czuł się winny też z innego powodu. Carmelita patrzyła na nich nie rozumiejąc ich nagłej zmiany nastroju.

\- Flashback -

Carmelita, Barkley, Ms. Diva oraz Alex szli przed siebie, kiedy Carmelita wyjaśniała całą sytuację szefowi.

„Wtedy zamkneliśmy go w komórce i poszliśmy po pana!" Vixen zakończyła.

„Zobaczymy ... najpierw przyjrzyjmy się temu złodzejaszkowi, a ty, Winchester, nie wspominałeś nigdy, że masz jakieś złodziejskie korzenie!" Barkley odpowiedział, choć ostatnią skierował do aspiranta.

„Są rzeczy, których o mnie nie wiecie i nie chciałby pan poznać!" Alex powiedział poważny tonem, który sprawił, że całą trójkę przeszły ciarki. Dochodzili właśnie do schowka woźnego, a pewien cień obserwował ich z góry.

„Alex ... otwórz drzwi!" Carmelita poprosiła. Alex podszedł otwierając drzwi zaglądając do środka, a potem zamknął je szybko przecierając oczy.

„Ja chyba śnie!" Rzekł zaglądając ponownie do środka. „Jednak nie mam przywidzeń!"

„Winchester ... co ty wyprawiasz? Dlaczego ociągasz się z otwarcie drzwi?" Borsuk zagrzmiał na niego.

„Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, szefie!? Nasza rybka uciekła z haczyka!" Alex odpowiedział wedkarską metaforą. Sly parsknął ze smiechu zasłaniając sobie usta ręką.

„Przestań z tymi wędkarskimi żartami, tylko otwieraj!" Rozkazał Barkley.

„Nie zamierzam! Panu pozostawie ten zaszczyt!" Alex odpowiedział z niewielkim sarkazmem schodząc mu z drogi. Stary borsuk był już na skraju erukcji za to jego przemądrzalstwo. Wewnętrzna strona drzwi została otwarta z drugiej strony. Barkley wyszczerzył oczy szeroko do wewnątrz. Carmelita kopara opadła, a Alex odsunął się dyskretnie od drzwi stając tuż obok siostry wkładając sobie coś do uszu.

„3 ... 2 ... 1!" Zaczął liczyć na palcach.

„Nie ma go tutaj nikogo! Pozwoliliście mu uciec!" Barkley wrzasnął wściekły trzymając w jednej ręce kawałek liny, którą był związany Sly, a drugą wskazywał na schowek.

„Ale ale ... sama nie wiem jak on uciekł! Ja i aspirant zamykaliśmy go tutaj i widzieliśmy go jeszcze. Prawda, Alex!?" Vixen starał się nerwowo tłumaczyć patrząc na bratas, który akurat sprawdzał sobie paznokcie obojętny na to. Zauważyła, że ma on w uszach watę. Chwyciła jedną wyciągając ją z jego ucha zbliżając do niego twarz.

„Posterunkowy Winchester nie zatykaj sobie uszu w takiej sytuacji!" Wrzasneła mu do ucha, że druga wata wystrzeliła jak korek powodując u niego gwałtowne echo w głowie.

„Zrozumiałem, panno Fox!" Odpowiedział powstrzymują dzwonienie w uszach.

„Montoya ... Winchester!" Zawołał Inspector Barkley poirytowany. „Przestańcie wariować i bierzcie się do pracy, znaleźć go!"

„Jeśli go nie znajdziecie i naszyjnik Divy zniknie oboje pożegnacie się ze swoim karierami. Zrozumiano?" Ryknął wściekły na nich oboje tak, że ich włosy czuły siłe huraganu.

„Sigh sigh ... tak jest! Idziemy, Alex!" Carmelita odpowiedziała wściekła zgrzytając zębami idąc stanowczym krokiem ciągnąc Alex za kołnierz munduru za sobą, a jego nogi szurały o podłogę. On sam nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw mając skrzyżowane ramiona patrząc w kierunku sufitu widząc Sly, który wszystko widział i słyszał.

„Przestań tak głupio patrzeć i pomóż!" Mówiło jego spojrzenie do niego.

„Spoko, bracie, pomogę!" Sly odpowiedział w duchu.

\- Przerwa -

„No i dotrzymałem słowa!" Sly powiedział zadowolony opierając się plecami o most, kiedy Alex opierał się łokcami o niego patrząc na rzeke.

„Tak ... tylko, że potem kto okazał się prawdziwym złodziejem!?" Alex odpowiedział retorycznie.

„Pierre, rzecz jasna!" Carmelita odparła.

„To było pytanie retoryczne, sis!" Alex powiedział do niej odwracając twarz.

\- Flashback -

Alex i Carmelita sprawdzali za kulisami, kiedy vixen sprawdzała lupą podłogę oświetlając ją sobie latarką, a Alex sprawdzał wśrod rekwizytów.

„To strata czasu, czemu akurat ja musiałem się na to zgodzić! Growl ... czemu musiałe prosić go o pomoc, skoro ja ..." Mówił wściekły, kiedy zauważył pewien znajmomy cień skradający na palcach trzymając coś dyskretnie w łapach.

„Pierre!" Zawołał wychylając głowe zza kostiumów. Mrówkojad podskoczył próbując nie upuścić czegoś w rękach odwracając się do niego z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem chowając coś za plecami.

„Tak, panie posterunkowy!" Odpowiedział nerwowo, kiedy Alex wyszedł do niego.

„Co ty tu tak podkradasz się?" Spytał podejrzliwie z rękoma na biodrach.

„Ja ... nic, wielkie, tylko nie chciałem przeszkadzać wam w pracy!" Odpowiedział szybko. Alex zauważył, że cały się poci na twarzy oraz ucieka nerwowym wzrokiem na boki. Uniósł brew, że on coś chowa za plecami. Niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się.

„W porządku, znikaj!" Odpowiedział znikając ponownie za kostiumami.

„Jak pan sobie życzy ... głupi człowieku!" Pierre odpowiedział odwracając się unosząc bezcenny naszyjnik Divy Diamond. „Hehehe ... głupi człowiek, nawet nie wie, co mam w rękach, a on i jego lisia siostra pożegnają się ze swoimi karierami w policji!"

Zarechotał dyskretnie idąc na palcach tuż za plecami Carmelita, która go nie zauważyła. Nie wiedział, że Sly widział wszystko.

„Nie myśl, że pozwole ci bawić się ich kosztem!" Powiedział z góry stanowczo znikając po drugiej stronie. Sam też nie podejrzewał, że Alex również go obserwował.

„Yes Yes , Sly, złap go dla mnie, a ja dopadne Ciebie! W ten sposób upieke dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu!" Alex powiedział pełen zimnej nienawiści. „Nie myśl, że zapomniałem o tym jak mnie zostawiłeś na te dziesięć lat ... ani, że przez ciebie nabawiłem się tej cholernej fobii ... wkrótce się przekonasz jaka straszna jest zemsta Alex Winchester ... Hahahahahaha!"

Może mówił, co myślał w głosie, ale jego oczy były pełne smutku i nie chciał tego robić.

 **Rozdział zakończony! Sorry, że tak długo, ale myślę, że warte tego czekania. Ten jest znacznie dłuższy. Jeśli większość z was chce wiedzieć, czemu nie skupiłem się na części z Raleigh to odpowiem. Nie miałem pomysłu jak zrobić to. Ale mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział to zrekompensuje. Nastepnym razem zakończenie tego Flashback oraz początek współpracy Alex i Sly w celu powstrzymania Mz. Ruby. Recenzje mile widziane!**


	7. Notka autora

\- Notka autora -

Pozdrawiam wszystkich bez wyjątku, którzy zerkneli lub nawet obserwują moją historię. Piszę tę notkę, bo zauważyłem, że wszystkich wciąga bardzo 1 rozdział, a pozostałe już nie tak bardzo . Jeśli ktoś ma jakieś sugestie, co powinienem zrobić, aby jakoś je dopracować proszę bardzo. Jestem otwarty na propozycję.

Z poważaniem General TigerDragon


End file.
